True God Re:Birth
by HeWhoHasNoName
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the true goddess after she split her power? Well let's see as my OC Eiji Kuragari, the reincarnation of the true goddess become Gameindustri's True God. Self-Insert OC. OCxHarem. Follows the Hyperdimension Neptunia Re:Birth 1 Storyline. My first fanfic. Rated M for safety..
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, guys! My name is,… yeah just take a look at it. Moving on this is my first fanfic as I was inspired to make one by various fanfics that I have read on this site. So if you find similarities, then I would like to inform you again, I was inspired by other's fanfics.**

**I'm also no confident in my grammar but if you can at least get the story, then I'm happy to hear that. **

**Well, I don't want to rant so just enjoy (?) the first chapter.**

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

**Chapter 1**

For as long as I can remember life been spitting at my face at every possible turn.

You see ever since I was little, I always tried my best in making friends but given my appearance I am easily misjudged as a delinquent. It also didn't help that my body was trained to be lean yet muscular so that further improves the image.

I had spiky dark grey hair, which I inherited from my father and amethyst eyes that I inherited from my mother. Sad to say that they cannot see me grow up because they died the same day I was born. Dad died rushing to the hospital due to a car accident and my mother died giving birth to me.

Ever since then, I had been staying with my uncle and aunt along with my cousin. And I really appreciate that they can easily accept me and treated me like their child.

Society, however, is a different case.

Like any other child, I tried my best to socialize during my childhood. But every time I tried, their parents always told their children to stay away from me.

I never understood it.

Besides my looks, I am just an ordinary boy who wants to have friends I can call my own.

It wasn't until the moment I reached high school that I finally understood the reasons for my earlier failures. They basically thought I was part of a secret hitman training program sponsored by the yakuza, and I started at an early age.

Upon knowing this, I asked my guardians for a possible solution for this. They simply told me to ignore the rumors. They also told me to excel in my studies and to also participate in extra-curricular activities, saying that it can help me find friends.

I followed their advice but sadly, the rumors got worse. Rumors stated that the reason for the rise in my grade is because I was threatening my teachers to give me good grades also that the reason for my active participation in extra-curricular activities is to keep my body in shape so as to sharpen my 'hitman' skills. I tried my best to ignore the rumors but every time I pass a group of students they either look away in fear or murmur aggressively behind my back.

Honestly, it hurts but I still held into that little hope. That one day, I'll finally get friends to call my own.

I wouldn't be an exaggeration if I said that otaku culture changed my life. Let's start from the beginning; I was busy lounging on my school desk when I heard the discussion of a group of students right beside me.

Curious on the topic of their discussion, I stealthily eavesdrop on them and it seems like they are discussing about anime shows and some manga.

The topic greatly interested me so I tried it myself.

And boy, did it bring a lot of changes. I found myself to be mesmerized by tales and legends of heroes with great power and their adventures for love, adventure, and peace.

And… Through these I saw stories of what I truly wanted from the very start.

Friends who would stay with each other for better or for worse. Friends who would brave anything and everything just to be by your side. Friends that fought for a common goal, to live each day with smiles on their faces.

Something that I deeply envied.

It didn't stop me from enjoying it though.

And through this, I was introduced to a brand new world. A world where I can truly be myself. A world where I can truly be happy.

I didn't realized the changes happening within me. But when I was busy lounging in my chair one day, I overheard whispers. Apparently, the reason I was all happy is because I have officially begun my hitman career. And that I was enjoying every second of it.

Normally, I would ignore it but feel the pain. But I suddenly noticed that it didn't hurt as much.

I now have something I can lean on. Something that made my life a little worth living.

And so… On one faithful day, I was busy perusing various game shelves when I saw a game that caught my interest.

Hyperdimension Neptunia

I don't know but the very moment I held the game in my hands I feel a deep sense of familiarity swell from within me. At the time, I attributed it to my excitement for the game matches my love for anime and manga combined with my love for games.

So, I bought it. Played it. And found myself falling in love with it.

The character's lovable personalities, the comical humor and mesmerizing plot… everything about it.

To the point that it is the very first thing I do after I went home and finish my homework. And when I heard that a second game was released, I purchased it with no hesitation. A few months later, I bought and finised Hyperdimension Neptunia: Victory.

It also drove me to take my athletics seriously.

I wanted to hone my body, like the heroes from the stories I read and loved. So yeah, you can add a minor (**Really?**) hero complex.

And then, I found myself undefeated. I was at the pinnacle of every single tournament I joined.

Sure, the gap made it harder to make friends but I don't care anymore. I have something to keep me going now. As a certain pair of siblings would say,

"Life here is just a shitty game"

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

Currently, I am lying down on my bed playing on my handheld console, a PSVita, the remake of the first game, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1. I was currently wearing a black hoodie over a light grey shirt, black pants and black sneakers. My state of dress also happens to be inspired by certain black swordsman. So yeah, don't hate.

As I play I can't help but sigh and say,

"Why can't I just live game worlds like Gameindustri? At least, this way I can escape from the real."

'_So, do you want to go there then?'_

"It's you again, huh?"

Perhaps you're wondering who I'm currently talking to right now. Well, apparently my life just got a lot shittier when I discovered that I have a person in my head.

It started as a normal day: go to school, ignore the rumors, go home then replay the first game of the HDN series. When suddenly, I heard a small female voice speak in the back of my mind saying, _'Do you want to go there?' _

It started there then eventually every time I play a game from the HDN franchise, I would hear that same voice at the back of my head. Normally, I would ignore it but today I just feel more irritable than ever so I answered her sarcastically, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Not like I've got anything to lose. I have no friends and I barely talk to my relatives these days so I don't really care."

Although it seems like she didn't notice the sarcasm in my voice as she answered me back with an enthusiastic, _"Great, I'll send you there right now.'_

After she said those words, I saw my PSVita screen glow bright blue and I feel my body get sucked in the console. 'What the actual fuck is happening?' was my only thought as I tried to hold the headrest of my bed to avoid getting sucked in the screen. Keyword '_tried_' because I eventually got sucked to the portal anyway. I swiftly closed my eyes to avoid being blinded by the brightness but my eyes snapped open when I heard her voice once again,

'_Thank you for finally deciding to go to Gameindustri, you don't know how long I've waited for this day you know?'_

I can't see a fucking thing, dammit.

"Wait, wait, wait, I was answering you sarcastically earlier so could you please kindly bring me back?"

'_But why would you go back to the, as you call it, 'shitty real', you don't have any close relations that is hindering you anyway so why bother?'_

"But my relatives will be worried si-." _'You and I both know that they stopped caring so much about you reached high school. So once again, why bother?'_

…I really can't say anything to counter that. So with a sigh I just asked her,

"What did you do to me anyway?"

'_Oh I simply used the last of my power to send you to the world where I used to rule. Don't worry, since our souls seem to be in sync, you will have access to my powers …I think?' the voice said happily._

"Wait powers? Your world? Souls? Can you please explain what you just said?"

'_Everything will be explained in due time, but would you be so kind to listen to my last wish'_

'Last, huh?' *Sigh*"I may not know who you are but seeing as you are giving me no other choice regarding the matter, I'm more than willing to hear you out" As I said those words I can feel the happiness whoever I'm talking to warm me up inside.

'_Oh, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me. I want you to watch over my daughters for me, please take care of them, young hero. Don't worry you'll recognize them the moment you see them'_

'_And don't worry, it's not like I would leave you to fend for yourself. I'll be helping you adjust to Gameindustri in no time. So, just trust me.' _

'_Well, I think that is all I can say, good luck and farewell my reincarnation, Kuragari Eiji-kun'_

What? How did she know my name when I haven't told her my name at least once? More importantly, did she say I'm her reincarnation?!

"Hey,wa-!" As I said those words I was suddenly engulfed by a bright light and I heard her voice one last time,

'_Show them the power of a true god'_

With that said I felt my body falling from a very high place. As I shifted my body so that I can get a view of where I am going to land, I saw a small figure right next to me. As I shifted my body so that I can get a closer look on the figure right next to me, my eyes widened in shock as I recognized the figure. It was none other than Hyperdimension Neptunia's main character, Neptune or in HDD mode, Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune. Although, I can't help but sweatdrop when I saw her making a peaceful sleeping face with a drop of drool hanging on the side of her cute lips.

I let out a sigh, great, I just got sent to the HDN universe and now I'm falling to my own death with a person who I thought is only a video game character. Oh well, guess I just have to find a way to survive… or at the very least save Neptune. God (or should I say goddesses now?) knows what happens when main characters reach a dead end so early in the game. I once again shifted my body so as to hug Neptune's petite form as I brace myself for impact. Seeing that the ground looks like it's getting closer and closer, I don't think I have to wait so long.

I let out a sigh and thought, 'This is gonna hurt'.

With that I once again felt darkness.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

**So how was it?**

**Good? Horrible? **

**Anyways, your opinions are much appreciated and flames are ignored.**

**so R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's been over a week huh?**

**Yeah sorry for the slow update but hey at least i updated right? **

**Anyways, i never really thought my story would garner attention at all.**

**So to all of you who read, faved,followed and reviewed, thank you so much.**

**And to the guest who is the first one to review my story, thank you so much for the advice.**

**And I'll try to create my own writing style as I go on with this story.**

**Well, I'm not gonna stall you any longer so...**

**Disclaimer(forgot to put one on my first chapter but hey better late than never):**

**I did not own anything.**

**And if you readers noticed some parts that are similar to other fics, It's because i was inspired by their fics and i give them the credit for it.**

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

**Chapter 2**

"Ugghh…" I groaned as I wake up. My body is sore all over and my head hurts like hell.

I then opened my eyes to look at my surroundings.

I found myself in a pink room. A VERY pink room. The walls are painted pink, the curtains are also pink with hearts sewn in it, and even the sofa is pink. With every new item I saw I can only give two possible conclusions:

It's a room that belongs to a girl or a guy with severe mental issues.

But then I saw it. To my right, at the corner of the room I see IT.

A syringe.

A huge one at that.

Remembering that I am now in the HDN-verse, there is only one possible conclusion:

This has gotta be Compa's room.

'Well at least I know where I am now…' I thought '…but what is this wet feeling on my chest?'

Looking down, I saw my reason for being knocked out.

I found a girl, with shoulder-length messy purple hair with two D-pad hairclips, lying on top of me. She appears to be wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

Oh, did I mention that she's currently drooling? On my bare chest too.

My eyes widened and sparkled as I saw her cute face.

I really am in Gameindustri! This is a dream come true!

But then I noticed the position we are in.

'I am SO screwed!'

Panicking, I tried to get her off me without waking her up of course.

But my luck stats seemed to be inexistent as I felt Neptune stir, "Shuuuuuut… up!"

*WHACK*

"Oh, shoot! Did I break something?" She added after hitting my head.

It fucking hurts.

I should have expected this from a goddess but still…

As I hold my head in pain, Neptune decided to have a look around, "Wait… Where am I?"

She then noticed me and asked, "Is this your room? More importantly, who are you?!"

Her eyes then widened in realization,

"*Gasp* YOU HAD YOUR WAY WITH ME, DIDN'T YOU?! PERVERT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! WHATEVER YOU DID, YOU BETTER UNDO IT!" she said glaring at me with her purple eyes.

"PERVERT! You were the one who's drooling on my chest the whole time!" I countered back.

Ah… My whole body is a mess and now I have to deal with THIS…

At this rate, I might end up like a certain misfortunate level zero.

Thankfully, before I lose my sanity, the door opened and a girl stepped into the room,

"Oh, you're both up. Good morn', sleepyheads! Well, actually, good afternoon!"

I glanced at her out the corner of my eye; the girl has fair skin, long, curled light creamy pink hair, which is held by a black headband with a C patched on the side, matching eyes, and she appears to be *clears throat* well-endowed.

What?! I'm a normal teenage guy! I blame my hormones for that!

Moving on, she wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

'Thank you Compa!' I mentally thanked her for the save.

"Um, this isn't my room, is it? And I don't think it's his? Is it yours? And why am I tucked in so snugly?" Neptune asked Compa, who smiled and said,

"Well, it was just last night… I saw two shooting stars! That was the both of you."

I can feel my eyes widen at that.

"That was a short answer." Neptune replied. But then her eyes widened in realization, "Wait… that means, I fell from the sky?!"

"Yes, you should have been stuck in the ground if it weren't for Star-san protecting you though." She turned to me and smiled.

Feeling embarrassed for being praised, I scratched the back of my head while chuckling nervously, "Well, I can't let her hit the ground like that so…" I finished lamely.

"Anywho, you were both out cold, so I carried you here." Compa said her usual smile still on her face.

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look." Neptune said, impressed.

I nodded at that.

"I go to a nursing school. Moving bodies is part of training, so I'm fine." Compa said, not minding the praise.

Realizing something, "Come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Compa." She introduced herself.

…I know.

"I'm Neptune! Thanks for saving me, Compa! Hope we can be friends!" Neptune introduced herself with her usual energetic tone.

…I know.

"Nice to meet you, Nept-… Nepee-… Nepel… Neput…" Compa struggled.

Neptune, seeing Compa's verbal struggle, said, "Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, it doesn't matter. You can call me anything!"

Brightening up, Compa said, "Okay, then! How about Nep-Nep? It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!"

Ah… the scene of a blossoming friendship. A scene that I have always longed for since childhood.

I then noticed their eyes looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what? You have to introduce yourself to the heroines or else the fanfic won't progress, you know." Neptune explained.

'What?' I thought but decided to introduce myself instead.

So with a smile and small bow,

"My name is Kuragari Eiji. Feel free to call me Eiji. Nice to meet you, Neptune-san, Compa-san." I said in the calmest voice I can muster.

"Oh it's nice to meet you to Eiji-san…" Compa said but then her face turned red as she averted her eyes away from me,"…But could you ummm…"

I felt a cold sensation on my chest.

That reminds me I'm still topless right?

Blushing slightly myself, I quickly reached over the bedside table to retrieve my shirt and quickly put it on. "Yeah, sorry for that."

Well, that blew my calm introduction.

Compa retained her red face though, as she began to fidget, "Ummm… I'm sorry I only had one bed. I would have put you in separate beds, but…"

Tilting my head, "Why are you apologizing Compa-san? You are the owner of this house so it should be us that should be apologizing for intruding."

My mind then went back to Neptune's earlier accusation, "Ummm… Compa-san. As the one who lokked after us, you should have checked up on us at one point, right? So, did something happen when you were here?

Compa pondered for a moment," Well, I don't think so… Ah! I did see a lot of moving around on the bed!"

Upon hearing this, Neptune shot up and pointed an accusing finger at me, "I knew it! You did have your way with me!"

"But you were still out cold Eiji-san."

Neptune stopped pointing and looked over Compa, while I turned to Neptune with half-lidded eyes,

"What exactly did you see?"

Compa's face turned atomic red as she began to fidget even more, "Well… I saw Nep-Nep hugging you… and then she… licked your neck… then she began rubbing herself against you… and it looked like she was trying to touch your… well, let's just say that she was doing a lot of very intimate things."

Neptune's face was red all over, "No way… I didn't do all those things… did I?"

I maintained my half-lidded stare, "The truth has been revealed, you molester."

Neptune the rubbed the back of her head and gave me a timid smile, "Come on, it was an accident! And we were asleep! You have got to forgive cute little me right?"

Not wanting this to be dragged on any further, I sighed and facepalmed, "Let's just forget this ever happened"

Neptune agreed, "Yeah, alright"

But then gave me a cheeky grin, "You say that, but I bet you were like, 'Oh yeah, Neptune you're sooo amazing! Don't stop, give me moooore!'"

I looked at her with a half-lidded stare again.

Neptune shrugged it off though, "You liked it and you know it"

'I give up' with that, I sighed.

Compa then noticed, "Oh, I noticed you're all bruised up. Allow me to take a real quick look."

Knowing where this is going, I interrupted before Neptune got to speak, "W-Well, allow me to give you girls some privacy."

I said as I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door.

Upon reaching the other side, I heard Neptune's muffled cries for help as she was _bandaged_.

I muttered, " better you then me, Neptune"

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

I returned inside to find a tired Neptune plopped on the bed and Compa worrying over her.

For the sake of my sanity, I decided not to ask.

Compa then looked over us and asked, "So, um, why did you both come from the sky?"

"I don't know" was our simultaneous reply.

Nodding at Neptune, she hesitantly continued,

"I… don't remember before coming here…"

"Nep-Nep, maybe you're suffering from amnesia" Compa worriedly answered.

'So even if I did saved her from hitting her head, she still has amnesia, huh?' I thought.

"Really? Well, I guess so."

"I'd like to help, but I don't have anything to cure amnesia…" Compa said sadly.

Wanting to cheer her friend up, Neptune said, "Oh, don't worry about it, Compa. No need to get yourself down over it."

To no avail,

"But…"

So Neptune decided to change the subject, "Anyway, Ei-kun how did you end up in the sky next to me?"

Ei-kun? She already gave me a nickname. It's kinda nice having someone call me a nickname.

"You wouldn't believe it but I got sent here because of a favor from… 'someone I know'" I answered.

"I just didn't expect falling next to Neptune though." I then shrugged, "Well at least, I saved Nep from any more damage so I guess its fine."

"Nep?"

"Oh, it's my nickname for you. But if you don't want to, then…"

"No, no it's fine. Guess were even because we have a nickname for each other" She grinned at me.

And I couldn't resist but grin back.

Compa pouted though.

"Why does Eiji-san have a nick name for Nep-Nep but not me?"

"Ummm… you can start by just calling me Eiji, Compa-san" I answered hesitantly.

"Then, just call me Compa, okay Eiji?" She said still pouting.

"Okay, Compa." With that, her smile is back on her face.

Compa now interested asked, "And… what is the favor?"

Turning to her, I answered, "She said I have to 'take care of her daughters for her', although it could have been nice if she told me who her daughters are."

For as long as I played the HDN franchise, I did not know of a single character that gave birth and became a mother.

"But she did say I would meet them eventually, so what the hell, guess I'll just trust her." Yup, it's too troublesome to think about it now.

Satisfied with my answer, Compa smiled and nodded. While Neptune had a thoughtful expression.

"Hey Nep. What's up?" I asked.

"Hmmm… you said I was the first person you met in this place and we woke up in the same bed after you saved me so…. *Gasp* we are totally Destined Lovers" She finished her 'deduction' while looking at me with starry eyes.

"'Huh'" I thought and said at the same time.

"Well, like I said earlier I was the first one you met in this world, and you saved me and we woke up together. Isn't that enough proof that we are totally meant for each other!" She smiled as she continued to look at me.

…I don't know how to counter that.

Turning to Compa to ask for help, I just sweatdrop when I saw her teary eyed, "T-That's not fair, Nep-Nep… I want to be Eiji's Destined Lover too!"

Neptune then put on a thoughtful pose, "Hmmm… that's right… Compa did save us and fixed us up… then that means that she's my rival for Ei-kun's love!"

Upon 'realizing the situation', Neptune hugged my chest, "I accept your challenge, Compa! But don't think I'll just hand him over."

Compa, not wanting to lose, hugged me from behind, "I won't lose."

I, on the other hand, just sighed, "While I enjoy the attention, I must sadly decline."

"EEEEEHHHHH?! But why?!" Was their simultaneous reply.

"I did say I was brought here to fulfill a favor, right? So, that probably means that I'll be sent back to my world once I fulfilled the favor." I answered sadly.

"But couldn't you just stay?" Neptune asked sadly.

Wanting to cheer them up, "I didn't say we can't have fun when I'm still here." I smiled.

"Then why are you saying good bye already?" Compa asked sadly.

"I just…" I stopped trying to think of the proper words.

"You…" was their simultaneous response.

I smiled, "I just don't want to leave without saying an early goodbye."

…

…

…

*POF*

Such was the sound of their blush.

"You know you're getting a lot of affection points, Ei-kun."

"You're amazing, Eiji."

I thought that would discourage them.

Guess not?

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

The moment was lasted for a couple minutes before they both let me go.

Few minutes of idle chatter we are interrupted by Neptune's stomach growling, "Um, you know what? I'm a bit hungry. Uh, do you have any food I could eat?"

Compa replied, "Food? Well, I don't have much, but how about some pudding?"

"Pudding? Um, what's a pudding?" Neptune asked.

Compa was shocked, "You don't know what pudding is?"

"Nope. Never heard of it. Does it taste good?" Neptune asked once again.

"Just a minute. Let me bring one…"Compa then exited the room to get pudding.

Leaving me and Neptune alone.

"Hey lover, do you know what a pudding is?" Neptune asked me.

Wait?! Lover?!

Guess I'll just roll with it.

Either way, she'll call me 'Lover' anyway.

"It's a dessert. It's made of custard which is topped with some caramel." I answered. "And don't call me Lover, Ei-kun's fine but Lover is off limits."

"Hmmm… Fine, we'll take it slow, Ei-kun." Neptune grinned at me, "But do you think I'll like this pudding?"

I smiled an all-knowing smile, "I'm sure you'll love it."

Compa then entered the room with a cup of pudding in hand, "Here you go, Nep-Nep."

"Hm… So this yellow thing is a pudding?" Neptune said as she poked it, "Whoa! It wiggles when you poke it!"

"Nep-Nep… did you lose memory of food, too?" Compa worriedly asked.

"…I remember 'cake' and stuff, so I guess I really don't know what it is" Neptune answered before shrugging, "Well, here I go! *chomp*"

Her eyes brightened, "The tantalizing sweetness melts away on my tongue! This is the best!"

"Really…?" Compa asked.

"Really! This has got to have been made by the finest chef in the world!" Neptune answered before looking at me, "Hey Ei-kun. Try it, it's delicious"

"Guess I will" I then tried some of Compa's homemade pudding, "Oh! You are so right, Nep! This is delicious!"

"Hey, Compa. Where can I get more?" Neptune asked.

"Well, I actually made it myself." Compa said.

…I know. Won't stop me for praising her though.

"Amazing… Compa, you are a genius…" Neptune looked at Compa with starry eyes.

I agreed, "Yup… You'll definitely be a wonderful bride one day…"

…Oops. That line was a flag isn't it?

Compa's face was beet red as she played with the hem of her skirt, "Y-You really think so, Eiji?"

Well, no point lying.

"Yup, definitely." I smiled at her.

I chuckled when I saw steam rising from the top of her head.

Neptune seemed irked when she saw that so she scooped her pudding and held it I from of me, "Hey Ei-kun. Say Aaaaahhhh…."

…Oh dear.

"A-Aaaaahhhhh…" I reluctantly let her feed me.

"Hmm~Hmmm~" Neptune hummed.

Well at least I made her happy.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After Neptune's pudding feast, we decided to go to the place where Neptune and I crashed to see if Neptune would regain some clues from her past.

Currently, we are currently walking the streets of Planeptune. And I must say, this beats Earth's technology any day.

As I was busy looking around, Neptune and Compa are having their own conversation,

"So, where are we going again? Should I bring something with me?" Neptune asked Compa.

"No need to worry. We're just heading to the park right outside the city."Compa answered Neptune.

"Really? That's good! I really don't like carry… Hm? Wait a sec…"

My sightseeing was interrupted by Neptune, who is searching for something in a dumpster. After a few moments of Neptune rummaging through the garbage, she emerged with a wooden sword in hand.

"Look what I found, Compa, a sword."

…

Shit. I forgot there are monsters in this world. Dammit, what am I supposed to do? I don't have a weapon nor do I have actual battle experience.

Seeming to sense my anxiety, Compa turned to me and said,

"Oh, that reminds me…" Compa then pull out a disc from her purse and pressed the button in the middle. The disc responded by presenting Compa a holographic menu as Compa appeared to searching for something. Finding what she was looking for, she pressed it and turned to me once again,

"I found this right next to you when I found the both of you, so I'll be giving it back, Eiji." She presented me a pendant.

It looks like a game controller made out silver with a silver chain.

"Hm? I don't remember having something like this though?" I answered her.

Although it made me think. Is this what 'she' meant when 'she' said 'she'll' help me? If it is, thank you very much, 'Ms. voice in my head'.

I touched the pendant and I can already tell that it's powerful.

Problem is…

How to make it work?

When I thought of that, my mind blacked out.

**~~~~Eiji's Mindscape~~~~**

I saw myself in a familiar void of black.

"Whoa! Why am I back here?" I asked myself.

I didn't expect to get an answer though.

"It's because I called you here" I heard 'her' voice, "Welcome back, Eiji-kun"

Turning to where I heard the voice, I was surprised with what I saw.

Standing in front of me was a well-endowed woman with flowing light gray hair that reaches her back and amethyst eyes, the same as mine. As for attire, she wore a simple white robe which hugs her figure.

My mind drew a blank, right there.

Silence filled the void until I yelled and pointed at her, "Why the hell do you look like a female version of me?"

"Oh, this." She said while looking at herself.

"I did say that our souls are in sync that led to me merging with you so… that explains my current appearance" She said in a teaching tone when she suddenly switched to childish one, "And also because I'm tired of being a silhouette. It's pretty hard living the life of a silhouette, you know."

"Okay, that kind of explains it but what am I doing here again? More importantly, how are you still here?" I asked further.

"Well, you're here because I want to congratulate you." She smiled.

"Congratulate?" I asked, clueless.

"Yup, you just found one of my daughters." She smirked at me in an 'I told you so' manner. "Although, I didn't expect her calling you her Destined Lover so quickly…*Gasp* Should I think of possible names for my future grandbabies now…"

As she muttered to herself, I was left standing in my place pondering on her words.

'One of her daughters… and Destined Lover…' There's only one person who called me that:

Neptune.

'But I thought the CPUs were created from the powers of the true… goddess…'

…

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT?!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

Raising a shivering finger, I pointed at the woman in front of me, "Y-Y-You are the t-t-true g-g-goddess?"

Smiling, "Well, that took so long."

"Wait, you said I was your reincarnation, right? How can that happen?" I asked in a panic.

"Now, now, Eiji-kun. You must calm down." She told me in a motherly tone. "I don't have much time right now but I promise I'll explain everything next time, okay?"

Still shocked, I nodded.

Clapping her hands, "Good! Now to use the pendant I gave you, just imagine the weapon you want to use. Use Eiusque Arma to protect my daughters, 'kay?" She smiled at me one again, "Now go forth, my future son-in-law." She said in a teasing tone.

I didn't find the time to react as my body was swallowed by a bright light.

**~~~~Back to Reality~~~~**

I blinked as I find myself looking at Compa, who has worried eyes, "Oh. Don't worry Compa. I'm just remembering how to use this."

"Let's see…" I muttered. 'She said I just have to imagine the weapon I want right? Well, it's worth a try.'

I thought of simple katana as the pendant shone brightly and one bright flash later, in my hands was a simple katana.

I ignored the gasps of the pair of girls beside me as my eyes brightened at the numerous possibilities possible with this weapon, Eiusque Arma was it?

I then imagined it at its pendant form and it did as such.

Smiling to myself, I turned back to Neptune and Compa.

Neptune then looks at me with a pout,

"Hm, why do you have a cool pendant while I just have a bokken (wooden sword), that's unfair! And I'm supposed to be the main character."

Wanting to placate her anger, I said,

"Well, you said you ARE the main character so you're bound to get awesome weapons later on. So, why don't you just give me this? I mean, I'm still new to Gameindustri and all."

Neptune seems to budge until Compa drove the final strike, "It's not good to be selfish, Nep-Nep. Just let Eiji keep the pendant."

Neptune finally accepted with a pout, "Fine. But I get to use it since we're lovers."

Hearing that, I sent her a smile,

"Fine."

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

Moving on, we are now walking towards the Virtua Forest with Eiusque Arma hung around my neck.

I was busy thinking of various weapons from all the anime and games I've seen until…

I was, once again, broken out of my musings by Neptune and Compa's discussion.

"So, I guess this is the place where I crashed, right?" Neptune pointed at the entrance of the forest.

"Don't you mean us?" I interrupted.

Compa answered, nonetheless, "Well, not quite. It's a bit farther back, but…"

I'm expecting this but I have to play dumb, "But…" our reply.

"There are monsters all over the place now."

"Monsters? You mean that blue, dog-like, jelly thing over there?" Neptune pointed at a wandering Dogoo.

"Yes, but they weren't here when I was here the last time…" was Compa's reply.

"Then, we just have to beat the to get some XP right?" was Neptune's ever so energetic reply. "I have my trusty bokken and skills with me. It'll be a piece of cake."

Not wanting to feel left out, I said, "And don't worry, Compa. We'll help each other since we're a party, right? And I promise I'll protect you so don't worry about a thing." I finished with a smile directed at her.

Compa then blushed, "Ok then, if that's the case, I'll help too." She finished with determination in her eyes. Too bad her blushing face ruined it.

Neptune…

She's looking at me strangely. So, I looked at her and asked, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? I'm supposed to be the main heroine but you just raised a flag for the Compa route. That is so unfair!"

…Huh?

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll promise to protect you too. Not like I need to promise since I'll do it anyway." I shrugged at the end.

Now it's Neptune's turn to blush. "Well, since you said so fine." She said while averting her head away from me.

Her blush quickly vanished though as she turned to Compa, "But, Compa can you really fight?"

Compa just smiled and said, "Don't worry. I got this to protect myself"

And in her hands, she held a syringe. A bigass syringe.

The same syringe I saw in her room just a while ago.

I know I should have seen this coming, but seeing it in the game and up close is still quite surprising. In fact, both Nep and I are shuffling when we saw it.

"Well, let's just go on." I offered. They both accepted and we moved on.

Before we could proceed any further, our path is blocked by a group of Dogoos. One for each of us actually. So, with a target at our sights we charged towards our opponents. Neptune was hitting her Dogoo combo after combo until the Dogoo finally burst into binary code. With Compa she's slapping the hell out of her Dogoo before stabbing it with her syringe and injecting it with the starry liquid within it. The Dogoo exploding into binary code soon after. Seeing her do that makes me want to cover my butt for some reason.

As for me, I hold unto Eiusque Arma and imagined a certain black sword.

One bright flash later, in my hands I held Elucidator.

Facing my opponent, I held my sword in my right hand as I waited for my opponent's moves.

Didn't took long before the Dogoo charged me.

So doing a quick sidestep to the left, I passed the Dogoo, slashing it as it passed.

Sheathing my sword, I willed it to take its pendant form.

Relaxing my body, I turned back to my companions.

Turning back to Neptune and Compa, I saw them staring at me with admiration in their eyes,

"Wow, Ei-kun. That move was so cool." Neptune said with Compa nodding in the background.

I just sheepishly chuckled as I scratched the back of my head. "Oh, stop it you guys. It's just a simple slash that's all"

Compa beg to differ as she pouted at me and said, "But you one-hitted your Dogoo while it took us a couple of hits"

I resumed scratching the back of my head as I answered her with a closed eyed grin, "Well, I have to be strong if I'm to protect cute girls like you, right?"

When I opened my eyes though, I saw Compa staring at the ground and Neptune averting her gaze from me, both of them with red faces.

…I just love causing trouble to myself, don't I?

"So, how was your first fight, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked Neptune.

"There's still more I need to learn but I think I can get the hang of this." Neptune replied and then gave me a smile. "And since we got Ei-kun with us, clearing this dungeon will be a piece of cake."

I smiled back at her and answered, "While that is true, we still need to level up so let's move on, you two."

With that we continued our way through the Virtua Forest.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

Phew, that took longer than expected. After encountering various monsters like the tulips, Dogoo-men and Boxer-Xs, we finally reached the place where Nep and I landed. And I must say that is one huge hole.

"So Nep-Nep, does this make you remember anything?" Compa asked Neptune, who had a thoughtful expression.

"…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmmmmm…"

"Ah-! I can't remember anything! Compa, are you sure this is the place?" Seems like she really can't remember. Of course, I knew this would happen.

"That's right! Nep-Nep, did you lose anything by chance? Maybe an ID or anything?" Compa asked further.

I know where this is going so I better prepare myself.

"I wish, but you know, I can't remember anything, so…" Neptune said with a thoughtful expression which quickly became realization, "Hey, wait… I do remember something I'm missing!"

Hearing this, Compa gained starry eyes as she looked at Neptune, "Really?! What is it?"

Almost there…

"Well, that's obvious…"Neptune replied. Just a little more.

"Obvious…?" Compa became curios as she leaned closerto Neptune as she shouted,

"My memory!"

…NOW!

*Whap*

I slapped the back of Neptune's head.

Whatcha lookin' at?! Don't you know what a tsukkomi is?

"I don't think now is the right time to joke about something like that." I told Neptune.

"Ok, I get it! You don't have to whack me in the head, you know?" Neptune yelled at me.

"You had it coming, so deal with it." I countered.

"Hmph, just so you know, you just lost a good amount of my affection points."

"…Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

Compa then interrupted our conversation, "Joking aside, let's look for some clues."

We then heard cracking sounds. If I remember correctly this is the part where we should fall into the cave. So… how can I save them from getting hurt? And why do I have a bad feeling about this?

The ground the split open as it swallowed us whole.

"Aaahhh…"

"Ouch"

Why did it suddenly become dark? And what is this soft sensation in my hands?

Curiosity got the best of me as I gave it an experimental squeeze. Which earned me a pair of moans.

…

Wait… MOANS?!

I quickly shot my eyes open to find my right hand squeezing Compa's right breast as my left hand is squeezing Neptune left butt cheek. It appears that I became their cushion for the fall, so I am currently at the bottom.

I then froze.

When the hell did I became Y**k* R*t*?!

Shit, I have to get them of me!

Too bad, my luck stats are abysmally low.

"E-E-Eiji, w-w-what are you doing?!" Compa stuttered as she covered her chest and moved away from me.

Not given time to explain, Neptune added, "Ya y'know if you wanted to do an M-rated scene with me, you should have told me first."

…You are completely missing the point here.

'_Ooohhh! It seems like my grandbabies are coming soon!_'

…I don't need that right now.

Quickly standing up I asked,

"A-Anyway, are any of you hurt?" I asked worried, "It's quite a long fall after all"

"Nope, I'm not hurt thanks to your bod, Destined Lover" was Neptune's energetic reply with Compa nodding in the background.

…She's not going to stop calling me that isn't she?

…Oh well.

*RRROOOOAAAARRR*

It was them that we heard a monster roar.

Turning to the direction we heard the roar, we found ourselves in the presence of a Guard Vermin.

Compa pointed at the monster, "Nep-Nep! There's a huge monster over there…"

That attracted the monster as it moved towards Compa.

Knowing what the monster is trying to do, I rushed towards Compa. Grabbing my pendant, I once again imagined Elucidator.

And a bright flash later, said sword is in my hands. Just in time for me to slash the hand targeting Compa.

"Are you okay, Compa?" I asked worried.

Compa looked at me with a red face, "Y-Yes! T-Thank you for saving me, Eiji."

I smiled back at her, "Anything for a friend."

Neptune pouted, "Why is Compa getting more love events than me? I'm supposed to be the main character for this fanfic!"

While she pouted, she didn't seem to notice the blade of the Guard Vermin coming towards her.

"Neptune, get out of there!" I shouted as I did mad dash to get to where Neptune is, 'Please let me make it.'

Letting out an "Eh?", Neptune stood in fright as she watched the blade slowly made its way towards her.

*CLANG*

Was the sound of my sword hitting the monster's blade.

It let out a growl before slowly pushing the blade down.

I, on the other hand, was struggling to hold my ground.

Turning to the girl behind me, "Hey Neptune, get out of here. It's too dangerous."

"B-But…" She muttered in fear.

I gave her a smile, "Don't worry. I'll hold it back so you can escape."

Before Neptune can move or reply, I heard cracking sounds.

Looking at my sword, cracks began to show on the blade. And in a matter of seconds, it can crack anytime. 'Heh, just great.'

Letting out a sad smile, I said, "Neptune, get out of here."

Looking at my sword once again, I promptly said, "My sword's gonna break any second now so, GO!"

Neptune didn't get to move as we heard the sound of my sword breaking.

The Guard Vermin then raised its sword for another attack. An attack I cannot possibly block.

I then felt the sword stuck me and sent me flying across the cave.

I can feel myself breathing heavily as I hit the wall of the cave as I lie there almost motionless.

Seeing this, Neptune felt a great rage fill her, "Unforgivable."

Her eyes fixated on the monster as she gripped her weapon tighter.

"You'll pay for that!" She shouted as a bright white light engulfed her.

When the light died down, standing in Neptune's place is a woman with dark lilac-purple hair and blue eyes with a power symbol on it. Her suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. On her back are glass like wings and in her hands she held a long black katana.

"You're going down!" the new figure shouted as she charged at the monster and delivered a slash which knocked the monster back a couple of feet. Before the monster could regain its footing, it found itself in a barrage of bullets fired from Compa's syringe.

"Don't worry Nep-Nep I'm here to help!" Compa said as she pointed her syringe at the monster.

Nodding at Compa, Neptunegripped her sword tightly, "It's over!"

"**Cross Combo"**

Neptune charged at the monster and slashed it multiple times before sending it into the air. Holding her sword overhead, she slashed the monster one last time.

The Guard Vermin was slammed into the ground as it lies down on the ground motionless.

Satisfied, the new figure let out a sigh, "Well, that should do it…"

Remembering something, her eyes widened.

"Ei-kun!" she said as she floated her way towards my fallen body. Compa following after her.

Seeing them come close, I let out a smile, "Hey you're alright."

Seeing Purple Heart I gave her another smile, "Hey Neptune. That you?"

Purple Heart nodded, "Yes it's me. Now don't move. Compa's about to bandage you."

Giving her a nod, I whispered, "Thank… you… both…"

And with that said I passed out.

**~~~~Chapter End~~~~**

**Phew, that was one long chapter.**

**Still can't believe I'm capable of writing something this long.**

**Anyways, reviews are much appreciated.**

**So, R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. It's been a while.**

**I'm back to present to you the next chapter of True God Re;Birth.**

**Well, without further ado, let's start with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**~~~~Chapter Start~~~~**

**Chapter 3**

"_Are you sure you want to do this, True Goddess-sama?" a small yet intellectual voice said._

_Turning to where I heard her voice I see three figures in the distance._

_One was a small girl, a VERY small girl, riding what it seems like a book, another was a well-endowed woman with silver hair and blue eyes, and the last figure was covered by clouds. You can still tell that the figure is a woman because you can see her womanly curves through the clouds, though._

_Ok, I recognized one of them as Histoire but the other two I don't quite recognize._

_Looking around, I found myself standing on one of the many floating islands of Celestia._

"_Yes, my dear tome, for it is the only way" The cloud-covered figure said._

_You can clearly hear the sadness in her voice._

"_Are you sure there is no other way?" The silverette spoke up._

"_I would have done so if there was…" The cloud-covered figure answered,"...But this must be done"_

"_But who is going to watch over them?" Histoire asked, her voice slightly cracking up._

_It's pretty obvious that she is trying to stop herself from crying._

"_Why, the both of you, of course" The cloud-covered figure informed. "It may be hard but watch over your sisters for me, my dear tome." The cloud-covered figure said in a motherly tone._

_She then turned to the silver haired woman, who was also trying to stop herself from crying, "I leave the safety of my daughters to you, *******."_

_What?_

_I *ill d* my b**t, Master" the silver haired woman replied as she started crying._

_Why am I not able to her their voices properly?_

_*SQZ* *SQZ*_

_And with the sound of static, I found myself unconscious once more._

**~~~~Eiji's Mindscape~~~~**

I once again found myself in a familiar black void space.

"What the hell is that?" I mumbled under my breath. 'And why does everything look familiar?'

"Wow, you really are willing to protect my daughter there aren't you?" I heard 'her' voice right next to me.

Looking at her, I smiled, "I did say I would protect her. And I'll do anything for a friend."

"Hoh, is she truly important to you that you are willing to sacrifice a weapon like Eiusque Arma?" She smiled innocently.

"You have been with me since my birth. I'm sure you already know the answer to that." I smiled at her.

"Yes. Yes, I know." She smiled, all-knowingly. "Although, aren't you regretting sacrificing Eiusque Arma like that?"

"I may have little regrets but Neptune's safety is my top priority at the moment so I would say it's worth it." I answered.

"Hmmm… Well, don't worry. That weapon is bonded to you, through me. So, it won't break permanently. It will just change back to a pendant." She informed me.

I smiled with a small sigh of relief. "Well, that's a relief. I know I'm pretty much useless without a weapon to protect my friends."

She smiled at me. "Well, I'm glad that she has a friend like you…"

She then gave me a teasing smile. "…or should I say Lover?"

I simply blushed and looked away from her.

Neptune saying that is one thing but her 'mother' saying it was another thing.

Wait…

"What is your name?" I blurted out.

"Hmmm… Aren't you a little curious?" Her face still maintained her teasing smile. Then she placed her finger on her chin, "Should I tell you or not?"

I nodded my head furiously.

I mean come on! The game doesn't have a name for the true goddess. So excuse me for being excited to be the first one to know her name.

"Hmmm…. Hmmm…. Hmmm…" She hummed while I wait barely holding in my excitement.

I saw her clap her hands while my eyes shone in anticipation.

Ok, the moment of truth.

"I…" She started while I lean closer.

"I don't remember" She said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

I face faulted.

Getting up, "SERIOUSLY?!" I shouted.

"Well, it's been so long that I can't remember" She answered while she bumped her fist to her head.

I can feel my eyebrows twitch violently. Seriously this woman.

I then sighed to calm myself down.

"Then what am I going to call you?" I questioned tiredly.

She put on a thoughtful pose.

But then her eyes shone while she thumped her fist to her palm, "Oh!"

"What?"

She smiled, teasingly, and pointed at me. "You can call me Mother!"

I looked at her blankly. "…What?"

She pouted, "Mou… Neptune already says that you're her Destined Lover and she seems to be willing to have an M-rated scene with you…"

She then pumped her fists while her eyes burn in anticipation, "…Just a little more… a little bit more and see my grandbabies…" she finished by giggling.

'Is she really the true goddess' I thought as I sweatdrop.

"Of course I am." She answered me.

"Wait, did you just read my mind?" I asked bewildered.

"Well, we are in your mind silly." She answered covering her lips like she's holding her giggles.

I facepalmed.

Of course.

On the bright side, I think I know where Neptune's got her behavior.

"Anyway…" She started looking serious, "…I called you here because I have to inform you of what happened after you pass out"

I nodded understandingly.

That sword strike should have killed me. But seeing that I am talking to her right now, I'm guessing I got lucky and lived.

"You got lucky because before further damage can be dealt to you…" She began to explain, "…Neptune somehow figured out how to use HDD. All on her own."

Whoa… In the game, Neptune had Histoire to force run HDD for her. To think she managed to figure it out on her own.

"That is caused by what happened to you…" She explained further, "…She's worried sick about you, you know. Your other friend as well. Compa, was it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess I better apologize to them when I wake up, huh." I stated.

"You better do." She answered me with stern eyes.

Her eyes then became serious once again, "You do know what is going to happen next, right." She stated rather than questioned.

"Yeah, we are supposed to meet IF then encounter Arfoire, right?" I said as serious as her.

"Yes" She nodded although I think I saw her wince when I mention 'Arfoire', "But right now, Neptune can't defeat her even in HDD."

"I know. She was clearly under levelled in their first encounter"

She nodded, this time though with a small smile, "…And that's where you come in"

I blinked dumbly, "…Eh?"

Ignoring me, "You possess my soul, the true goddess' soul."

"Ok, what does that have to do with anything?" I questioned, still clueless.

"It means that you can also use HDD" She answered me.

My eyes widened, "R-Really?"

"Yes" She nodded but then she frowned, "…But not right now."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

I seriously don't get it.

"Do you remember the story on how the CPUs and Histoire came to being?" she asked me.

I nodded, "It's said that the true goddess split her knowledge, forming Histoire, and her power, forming the CPUs, right?"

"Exactly." She nodded.

My eyes widened in realization, "So all this time, you were powerless? If so, how did you send me here?"

"Yes, it took a lot of years for me to gather enough power to send you here." She explained.

"S-So I can't go back?" I questioned nervously.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked me back.

…Do I want to go back?

Do I really want to go back to a world where I will be all alone again? Especially when I made friends here?

I shook my head.

…No. I can't think about that right now.

"I'll worry about that later. For now, how can I use HDD?" I asked with my determination burning.

"That's more like it." She smiled at me. "As I mentioned, you have to take back my power from the current CPUs…"

"What? But won't that kill them?" I asked worried.

The current CPUs are created from the True Goddess' power after all.

If that's the price to pay for power, I'd say fuck it!

"Why would that kill them? It's not like you'll take all their power," She then explained. "You're just going to take a bit of their power."

I breathed a sigh of relief. That is seriously a huge relief.

"Ok, I think I get it." I began to say.

"Each goddess is a fourth of the True Goddess' power."

"So I have to take a bit of their power and eventually their power will grow within me through time for I hold the core. AKA the True Goddess' spirit. Am I correct?" I finished my deduction.

"You really aren't called a prodigy for nothing aren't you?" She smiled at me, motherly.

I just rubbed the back of my head embarrassed.

"Ok, but how am I exactly going to take their power?" I asked.

I looked at her while she gave me a smile, an innocent smile.

I don't know why but that smile puts me on edge.

"You just have to kiss them when they're in their HDD forms to regain my power." She stated.

I stared at her blankly for a second. Two seconds. Three.

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" I yelled with a beet red face.

"C-Can't I just regain a small bit of your power by touching them? You did say I only needed a bit right?" I asked while my back began to sweat bullets.

Surely, just physical contact is enough, right? I mean the power of a goddess is so potent that you can feel their power through our sense of touch so why a kiss?!

"Well, that's one way to do it" She said while my eyes shone in hope, which was quickly crushed by her next sentence, "But that won't be enough"

"But you said I only needed a bit right?!" I shouted at her, my face still red.

"Well, the power you will gain from physical contact is so small that it will eventually evaporate before your body even had time to absorb it" She said as she crossed her arms, "So, some lip contact would transfer some of their share energy to you. Which is a faster method because your body can easily absorb it from the inside." She finished with an as-a matter-of-factly tone.

I can feel my face burn and my jaw drop.

Great, I had the luck stats of K*m*j** T**m*, that damned ability of Y**k* R*t*, and now a way of powering-up that is similar to K*s*n*g* G*d**'s?!

Looking back, these three protagonists have something in common.

They are dense as bricks and they are …harem protagonists.

…

…

…

'Does this mean I'm following their footsteps?!' I shouted within my thoughts.

"Yes. Yes you are" 'Mother' said with an amused smile, "Oh! And you called me Mother!"

"Please stop reading my mind!" I shouted back.

Great. What have I gotten myself into?

"Well, that's all for now. I'll explain additional details on a later date." She suddenly said, "You are about to wake up. And if I were you prepare for the questions they're about to ask you." she finished with an amused smile.

"Please don't remind me" I answered dully.

"Well, until next time" She waved and I once again see black.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

I found myself lying in a familiar pink room.

'So we're back in Compa's House' I thought.

Looking on the bedside table I can see my jacket, shirt and pendant on it so that pretty much means that I'm topless… again.

I can also feel a contrasting sensation over my torso. Probably due to Compa's _bandages._

Looking at my side, I saw a familiar person.

Neptune is had her head in arms as she slept on the side of the bed.

I could try moving her but I risk getting hit in the head again.

Deciding to just wait for her to wake up, I continued to lie down in perfect silence trying to not disturb the girl sleeping on the bedside.

I saw her lips fall into an uncomfortable frown. Then I heard Neptune mumble in her sleep, "Ei-kun… don't… die…"

Smiling at her concern, I patted her head softly, "Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving so soon" I said as softly as possible.

That seems to do the trick because she smiled.

An alarm clock ringed from the bedside table as I scrambled to turn it off.

Neptune woke up though.

Lifting her head, she dazedly looked at me. "Oh, good morning, Ei-kun."

Smiling, "Good morning Nep."

She smiled back at me before her eyes widened in realization. With a shout of "Ei-kun!" She drove her head into my chest.

My chest still hurts but if this comforts her then I'll be just fine.

Looking up from my chest, Neptune said. "Promise me you won't do that again."

Smiling sadly, I answered. "No promises."

She pouted back. "Mou… Why do you have to do that anyway?"

Smiling happily this time, "I did say I'd protect you, right?"

She grinned, "Yep! Yes you did."

It was at that moment that Compa entered the room. "Hey Nep-Nep, I'm back with the medi- Eiji! What are you doing to Nep-Nep?!"

Looking at our position, I can understand how she misunderstood the current situation. I mean, who wouldn't? Especially when you have a cute girl straddling you. Although….

'Why am I the one at fault?' I thought.

Still straddling me, Neptune said. "Hey Compa, this is supposed to be my Ei-kun time. We're gonna raise our love points for each other, then have an M-rated scene…" She trailed off after saying the last part.

Compa pouted, "Why does Nep-Nep have more love points than me?"

Neptune cheekily grinned at her while grabbing my right arm, "Well, I am his Destined Lover after all~."

Compa, still pouting, walked over us and grabbed my left arm,"But I want to be Eiji's Destined Lover too…"

'Oooooowwwwww!' I inwardly screamed in pain as they began a tug-of-war. With me as the 'rope'.

I chose to remain quiet though. As much as I want to scream in pain, if this is what comforts them for my stupid act, then so be it.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After 5 minutes, the two girls eventually calmed down and sat at either side of me and a silence filled the room.

Feeling awkward, I asked. "So what happened after I pass out?"

Of course I already know but it would be suspicious if I said I already know what happened.

Neptune frowned. "Well after I transformed and defeated the monster, we heard Histy talking to us."

Compa continued. "Well after met… um, heard Histy we checked up on you."

Neptune nodded and continued for her. "Yep! Then we ran carrying your body because the monster's still alive."

I nodded.

"Okay, but who is this Histy person?" I _questioned._

"_I believe I can explain that."_ A voice said in my head.

I already know that this will happen but it will look suspicious acting like I'm not surprised so…

"What the… who's there?!" I said.

"Oh! It's Histy!" my two companions said.

"_As they have said, I am Histoire. Nice to meet you, Kuragari Eiji-san." _The voice politely introduced herself.

Although, I can hear a hint of sadness when she said my name.

"Nice to meet you too, Histoire-san" I said back.

"_Allow me to thank you for protecting Neptune-san without you I believed she wouldn't be able to use HDD to save herself" _Histoire thanked me.

"Oh, don't mention it." I humbly said then _questioned_. "And wait, HDD?"

"_Oh! That would be Neptune-san's true power." _Histoire explained.

Before I can _question_ further, Neptune said. "Oh, Histy? Can you take a look at this? Do you know what this is?"

"_That's a Key Fragment."_ Histoire explained._ "It's a piece needed to release me from my seal."_

Compa said while I raised my eyebrows in faux surprise, "You're sealed, Histy?"

"_Yes, can you release me?" _Histoire pleaded. _"There is one of those in each Land."_

Neptune said. "I could, but I have to fight monsters, right? Isn't it…dangerous?"

"_Yes. Your life will be in danger." _Histoire started. _"But, if you can help lift my seal, I can in turn help get your memory back."_

Neptune shot up at that. "Really?!"

"_Really, really."_ Histoire said. "_And anyway, I do need you to get you memory back."_

Neptune stood up and declared. "Well then! Let good old Neptune search far and wide for those fragments!"

Compa stood next to her. "I'll help, too. After all, I can't leave Nep-Nep alone with her brain loss."

Neptune sweatdropped. "Memory loss, Compa…"

But then she shot up again. "…but thanks! Are you okay being away from nursing school?"

Compa answered her. "It's closed because of the monsters, so I'm okay."

Both of them then looked at me. "You are going with us right Ei-kun?" Neptune asked while Compa nodded in the background.

Smiling at the both of them, I said. "Do you even have to ask?"

After answering them I found myself in their bosoms as they hugged me.

…I'll never get used to people being affectionate with me.

"_Thank you… ve…ry…mu…ch…" _Histoire's voice slowly faded.

Neptune asked. "What? I'm having trouble hearing you, Histy. Is the static there bad?"

"_I…using…Fragment…I…ou…t…of time…" _Histoire tried to say. _"Pl…eas…lo…ok…for…Key…Fragm."_

Before she got cut off completely, I heard her whisper to me. "_It's nice to see you again, Mother."_

'…So she knew.' I thought as I smiled sadly which I quickly hid from my friends.

"I think I lost contact." Neptune said. "I hope Histy is all right." She finished worriedly.

"Don't worry." I smiled at her reassuringly. "She'll be fine."

Neptune nodded at me when Compa enthusiastically said, "Well, we at least know how to get your memory back. Let's go Nep-Nep, Eiji!"

Neptune nodded and said with the same enthusiasm. "Sounds like a plan! Let's do this!"

I just smiled at this.

Compa then said, "Nep-Nep, Eiji, I was going to go shopping for the trip, but do you want to come?"

"No problem" I answered her while Neptune looks like she would rather stay to sleep.

Until…

Compa said. "I was thinking of eating out, too."

Somehow, Neptune teleported to the door and said. "That sounds fun! I'll follow along like colorful miniature alien fairies!"

I smiled as I also walked towards the door. Before I could touch the doorknob, however, Compa's hand found its way to my chest my bandaged covered, topless chest. "I-I don't think you're d-decent enough to go outside, E-Eiji." Compa said while blushing.

Blushing at my mistake, I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

We are wandering around the streets of Planeptune looking for shops that can give us supplies.

Well, until we heard two silhouettes discussing about a new dungeon.

"Hmmm…" Compa hummed in thought.

"Compa?" Neptune called her while I looked at Compa.

"Nep-Nep, Eiji, do you mind if we do something before we leave?" Compa asked us.

Knowing what she wanted to say, I smiled at her and said. "Let me guess, you want to help."

Looking surprised, Compa asked me. "How did you know Eiji?"

Smiling at her, I walked closer to her and patted her head. "Well, it's kind of obvious because you're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

Despite blushing from my praise and touch, she still nodded with a smile.

"Well then, let's go to the Guild instead of shopping, then!" Neptune energetically declared.

"Are you sure?" Compa asked Neptune.

"You've taken care of us, who are complete strangers, and even followed us in a dangerous forest for the sake of helping Nep get her memory back," I started then smiled at her warmly. "This time we can return the favor by helping you through this, right?" I ended with Neptune nodding with me.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

We arrived at The Guild a few minutes later.

I must say looking at the agency in front of me I can't help but widen my eyes in wonder. 'I said it once but I'll say it again. This place beats Earth any day.'

Looking over my friends, they seem to have finished registering a quest to the cave.

Walking up to them, I said. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"Oh, just us getting the new dungeon quest." Neptune enthusiastically said.

I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Now then, Compa and Destined Lover. Let's make this dungeon expedition a success! OH!" Neptune energetically said.

She wouldn't stop calling me that won't she?

Deciding to just ignore it, I looked over at Compa, who gave me a smile which I returned, and nodded.

"OH!"

"OH!"

This is where the party got to meet IF in the cave, if I remember correctly.

But… why did I have bad feeling about meeting her?

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

We found ourselves in the cave that has opened in the Virtua Forest.

You know, it would have been a perfect dating spot had it not been for the monsters crawling around.

… What the hell am I thinking at a time like this?

"Say, Compa? What are we supposed to do her?" Neptune asked.

"Nep-Nep… You didn't read the fine print, did you?" Compa wearingly asked.

"Oh, come on! No one reads the fine print! Never have, never will!" Neptune energetically declared.

*Whack*

I whacked her in the head for that.

"That's nothing to brag about…" I said with Compa nodding behind me.

While Neptune pouted for being hit, I turned to Compa and asked. "Anyway, what are we here for?"

Smiling ate me, Compa said. "It looks like we have to check on the monsters and what they're doing."

Nodding thanks, Neptune then said. "Speaking of monsters."

Neptune then sadly looked at me in concern. "That huge monster is somewhere out here, right?"

Smiling at her concern, I patted her head as to say "don't worry".

Compa then said. "A lot of people came here already, so I'm sure it went away."

Then she pouted and looked at me. "Why is Nep-Nep the only one who's getting head pats? I'm also worried when the monster hit you Eiji." Compa said as she moved closer to Neptune and I.

Neptune then flailed her arms, swatting Compa away. "Hold it, Compa. This is a flag between Destined Lovers so don't interrupt."

Compa countered by flailing her arms as well. "But I want to be Eiji's Destined Lover too."

Sighing, I retracted my hand from Neptune's head.

Ignoring her whine, "Anyway, let's get this quest over with." I said as I walk ahead of them.

"H-Hey wait for us!" They called out to me as I continued to walk into the dark cave.

After walking for a few minutes, I noticed our surroundings get darker and darker. "Hey, Nep, Compa, it's getting dark so be care-?!"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt something ran into me.

It was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece.

Her attire is composed of a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink.

And that's where that damned ability chose to activate.

I decided to ask her if she's alright when I felt myself trip… on nothing.

"Ow…. Watch where yo-"said the girl before she was interrupted by my head finding its place on her chest.

There was complete silence before... "KKYYAAAAAAAAA!" the girl screamed as she hugged herself, "YOU PERVERT! "After smacking me to the ground of course.

Such was the sight that greeted Neptune and Compa as they blankly watched the events unfold.

I now donned an anime-style bump on my head as I detached my face from the earth.

Once I got up, I found the blade of a Qatar dangerously close to my neck. "So…" the unknown girl said, "What have you got to say to yourself, pervert?" she said with venom laced in her voice.

I gulped.

Of all the girls I have to piss off it just have to be IF.

'W-What should I do?" What should I do?' I inwardly panicked as I felt the cold blade touch my neck.

I hate to admit it but I let out a low shriek when that happened.

"Any last words, you pervert?" IF said as she glared at me with her emerald green eyes.

Inwardly panicking, I blurted out. "It isn't what it looks like."

I cursed myself.

Real smooth, me. Real smooth.

IF then gave me a menacing smile. "Then do you mind explaining how you tripped on nothing, you sex offender?"

…

'I'm screwed.' I thought.

Thankfully, my companions snapped out of their shock and safely pulled me away from the girl. "Hey! Watch where you point that thing!"

'I'm saved!' I thought as I let out a sigh of relief.

Concealing her weapon, IF then crossed her arms. "And who might you two be?"

"Well, missy… I'm Neptune," Neptune started then she pointed at Compa, "She's Compa" then pointed at me, "And the guy you just hit is my Destined Lover Ei-kun."

IF then smiled at them and introduced herself. "Well I guess it's nice to meet you Neptune, Compa. My name is IF. The Wind Walker of Gameindustri." Then she glared daggers at me. "The same can't be said for you though."

Turning back to the girls, she asked. "Is he harassing you or something?"

Taking offense at that, I said. "I'm not harassing anybody! You got that, IF?"

She glared at me again. "Who said you can call me by my name, you bug?"

I just hung my head. 'Sigh, it's just the first meeting and a misunderstanding has been formed.'

'Seriously, what is with my luck? At this rate, I might say 'Fukuo da' every now and then' I inwardly ranted while the girls talk among themselves.

"So, you're the Wind Talker of Gameindustri?" Neptune asked IF.

"Wind Walker. I travel around the world, making a living working with the Guild but enough about me." IF said. "What are you girls doing out here? And with a guy like that?" She said while glaring at me.

Compa smiled apologetically. "I hope you can forgive him, IF-san. I'm sure Eiji doesn't mean anything bad… probably."

IF just looked at her dully. "O…K. But seriously what are you guys doing here?"

Neptune answered her. "We came for a quest from the Guild."

"You've gotta be kidding me." IF looked at them in disbelief. "You girls are working for the Guild, too?"

"Well, we can handle ourselves, you know…" Neptune answered. "… we also have my Destined Lover to protect me right there." She said while pointing at me.

Before IF could speak, a deafening roar echoed through the cave.

Regaining my bearings, I quickly grabbed Eiusque Arma and imagined a certain black swordsman's famous swords.

I readied myself when a bright light engulfed the pendant. A second later, I found Elucidator on my right hand and Dark Repulser on the other.

Steeling my gaze, I looked to where the roar came from. Few seconds later, the familiar figure of the Guard Vermin approached us from the darkness.

Upon seeing the monster, IF brandished her qatars while Compa and Neptune looked like their having a minor panic attack.

"Huwawawa…. Wh-What should I do?! It's got to be looking for revengeance…!" Neptune muttered.

"Hey Nep! Snap out of it!" I shouted at her.

Upon hearing my voice, I saw Neptune's gaze harden.

'She probably remembered me being hit by that monster' I thought. 'Like hell I'll let that happen again'

"Okay! Let me go super-mode from the beginning!" Neptune exclaimed as she took a pose.

A pillar of light engulfed her figure. When the light died down, there stood a twin braided woman wielding a black futuristic katana.

"Hah… I'm ready now." Purple Heart said.

IF looked surprised at Neptune's transformation. "Wha-?! What just happened?! Wait, you're huge! Like, all over!"

Compa then explained while holding her syringe. "Surprise! Nep-Nep can change forms! Nep-Nep is really strong like this."

"I hate to butt in…" I interrupted their conversation as I readied myself. "…but it's coming."

"I don't need to hear that from you, pervert" IF sneered at me while she took her stance.

"I don't have time for this" I mumbled under my breath.

Turning to the Guard Vermin, which let out another roar, I glared at it and said. "Don't worry the feelings are mutual. Though, I still have to pay you back for that hit."

It let out another roar as it slammed its sword to my direction.

I caught its strike with my swords which are held in a cross formation over my head.

Letting out a roar, I pushed its sword with all my strength which managed to throw it off guard.

Seeing this, I shouted. "Nep, Compa, IF, strike now!"

"Alright. Eat this!" Purple Heart calmly said as she charged at the monster with a slash.

"Okay! Take this!" Compa shouted as she fired a barrage of bullets at the fallen monster.

"Whatever." IF rolled her eyes at me and said as she slashed the side of the fallen monster before jumping back when it got up.

This cycle went on for a while when the monster got fed up and batted Neptune and IF away.

Neptune floated safely while I caught IF before she hit the wall.

"You okay?" I asked her.

Looking flustered for being seen like that, she punched me. "Where do you think you're touching pervert?" She said as she slowly stood up with her face beet red.

While she said that, I activated my inner tsundere translator.

Looking at her blushing face and hearing her line, I came upon the conclusion that she tried to thank me.

I then saw the Guard Vermin got up and swung its sword at IF's direction.

Taking quick action, I got in front of IF, who's stunned, and blocked the strike and delivered a slash soon after which earn me a glare from the monster.

The monster then glared at me while I readied myself.

It suddenly thrust its giant sword towards me.

Quickly sidestepping to the left, I then ran towards the monster, ignoring Neptune and Compa's worried cries.

As I reached the front of the monster, I slashed Dark Repulser upward sending it back.

Roaring for being hit, the monster then attempted to slam me with its blade.

I, once again, caught the strike and muttered, "Starburst… Stream." Pushing its blade with all my might, it flew back a little before I lunged at the monster swords at ready.

Letting out a roar, I swung my swords downward, knowing it would block. The monster did as I expected as I land in front of it. The monster then swung downwards at me. I dodged it and swung my swords in and 'X' motion at its stomach. I felt its blood pelt my face, but the monster doesn't look fazed by the attack as it swiftly kicked me back with one of its many legs.

'Faster…' I thought as I parried its attack before lunging at it, only to be punched back. 'Faster…' I once again told myself. I lunged at the monster, barely hitting its chest. Deciding to end it with a solid thrust, I told myself. 'Faster!' I then lunged at the monster one final time when I suddenly met resistance.

Glancing at my right hand, I saw the Guard Vermin steadily holding Elucidator's blade while preparing to finish me with a thrust of its own.

With all my remaining strength, I thrust Dark Repulser into its chest while its sword barely touched my side.

A tense silence filled the cave as my companions stared at us in silence.

The monster then let out a groan before dispersing into binary code.

Breathing out, I said. "It's over… huh?" Before I felt two bodies engulf me in an embrace.

Smiling at them, I said. "So… How did I do?"

Purple Heart hit me in the head with her armored hands. "Don't make us worry like that." She told me sternly.

While Compa, who is teary eyed, continued to hug me.

My only response was to chuckle nervously.

They continued to hug me for a few minutes before Compa looked at me with eyes of amazement. "That was amazing Eiji. Where did you learn how to do that?"

'Well I copied it from a certain anime series back home… like I'd tell her that' I thought before answering her. "Oh… Well… I… Uh… Someone I know taught it to me."

Compa seemed to be satisfied with my answer as she gave me a nod of thanks.

IF then looked at me with a bit of red on her cheeks. "Well, what do you know? You're not just a pervert, after all?"

Detaching myself from Nep and Compa, I face IF and said. "Look I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I swear I didn't mean to do it. So can we please put it behind us?" I tiredly said as I held out my hand at her.

"Hmph. Fine." She said and she shook my hand.

Phew… Maybe saving her earlier calmed her down.

She then tightened her grip on it and menacingly said. "But try something like that again; I won't hesitate to kill you."

I simply nodded.

…Guess not.

Purple Heart then said. "Well, the fight is a bit unfair. It's already injured after all."

"Should we really worry about that?" I asked her. "The monster is defeated so it's fine, right?"

"Guess so." She shrugged before light engulfed her figure.

When the light died down, Neptune's childish form appeared.

"Hah… I'm beat…" She said tiredly.

"That was a nice fight Nep-Nep…" Compa praised her.

"Heh. Stop flattering me especially since Ei-kun finished the monster off." Neptune said as she looked at me with gleaming eyes. "Say Ei-kun… can you teach me some of the moves you know?"

Chuckling nervously, I simply said. "Okay, I guess."

"Yatta! You're the best lover anyone can have!" she said as she glomped me at the front.

Compa, seeing this, pouted. "Mmm… Nep-Nep, Eiji is also my lover so don't hog for yourself." She said as she also glomped me from behind.

Looking over at IF for help, she simply gave me a look that said. "You're on your own."

I hung my head in defeat as I thought of a way to pacify them.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After successfully getting Neptune and Compa off me, we decided to take a small break after the monster fight.

While the girls discuss among themselves, I was busy thinking for counter measures when we encountered Arfoire.

'_Then why don't you give your lover a smooch so that you can battle her with two persons with HDD' _I heard 'her' voice suggest.

I blushed at what she said.

'You really think it's that simple?' I replied back through my mind.

'_Of course, it's that simple.' She replied. 'I mean you already have her mother's approval, so what's stopping you?'_

'I guess… I'm scared.' I truthfully thought back. 'This is the first time I ever had friends, and I know that both of them felt something for me.'

Sighing, I continued to think. 'And I don't want to risk damaging that friendship because of my own selfish-'

'_Even if it meant gaining power to protect them?' _She interrupted me.

'I…I… I don't know.' I thought back, sadly.

'_Well, you have to decide as soon as possible.' _She sternly said._ 'For the time to reveal our existence is drawing near.' _As she said that her voice slowly faded.

'Yeah. Guess so.' I meekly thought to myself.

I brought out of my thought by Neptune exclaiming, "Great! Well, hope we become bestest friends, Iffy!"

Deciding to stop myself from thinking further, I asked Compa. "Hey Compa. What did I miss?"

Smiling at me, Compa said. "Oh! We just got Iffy to join our party. Isn't that great, Eiji?"

Smiling, I said. "Hehehe… Guess so. Wait! Ai-chan?"

Of course, I know who the nickname pertains to. But to avoid suspicion, I decided to ask.

"Oh! It's what I decided to call her! It sounds a lot cuter don't you think, Ei-kun?" Neptune energetically replied.

"Shouldn't you ask IF that instead of me?" I answered while glancing at IF, who is mumbling her new nickname.

"Wait, you don't like it?" Neptune asked IF. Then her eyes widened then she asked. "Oh, were you teased by kids with that name?"

Shaking her head, IF replied. "No, I was never teased with my name before. Just call me anything you want."

Hearing this, Compa energetically said. "Oh, then I'll call you Ai-chan, too!"

IF nodded at Compa when she noticed me looking at her. "What? You want to give me a nickname too?" She asked me dryly.

Shaking my head, "Nothing. Just thinking that I should stick to calling you IF." I said before turning my head away from her.

IF looked at me disbelievingly before letting it go. "Fine."

IF then realized something as she asked us. "Oh, you said you came here before right? Mind filling me in with some details?"

Neptune then explained to IF what has happened so far. Us falling from the sky, losing her memory, Histoire asking for help in finding the Key Fragments, and adding the part that I'm her Destined Lover, which I sweatdropped at.

"…and that's that!" Neptune said as she ended her tale while IF looked like she's processing what our party leader said.

"Nep-ko falls, loses memory, Histoire, Key Fragments, and Eiji being your Destined Lover…" IF muttered before sweatdropping. "That's all so random."

"Heh, well shoot, thanks." Neptune said bashfully.

"She/I wasn't praising you…" IF and I bluntly said simultaneously which earned me a look of surprise from IF which I chose to ignore.

After venturing deeper into the cave, we fought some Clydes, Ms. Clydes, Contracted Angels, Pixelvaders, and Super Otakus.

We continued to venture deeper when Neptune suddenly spotted something on the ground. Picking it up she showed it to IF, "Hey, Ai-chan. I picked this up, but…"

Looking at what Neptune showed her, IF asnswered. "It looks like a disc… Nep-ko, where'd you pick this from?"

Instead of replying, Neptune's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, I noticed just now, but is Nep-ko… me?"

"You named me Ai-chan, so why not?" IF replied. "Going back, where'd you get the disc from?"

"I dunno. It was hanging on that wall over there." Neptune replied as she pointed at the wall next to her.

"Hanging on the wall? This disc? You're not pulling my leg, are you?" IF replied in disbelief.

What came next are the usual shenanigans of this particular party. It started with Compa and Neptune teaming up on IF about not believing Neptune which soon leads to a discussion on what is the meaning of IF's name. All this happened with IF looking at them back and forth.

IF shot me look. Recognizing that look, I decided to interrupt. "Hey Nep, Compa. We're getting off track."

IF gave me look of thanks while Compa backed down. Neptune pouted at me and said. "Mou… We were having so much fun teasing Ai-chan, you know?"

Before I can reply, the disc in Neptune's hand shone.

A flash of light engulfed us soon after.

Once the light died down, we saw monsters standing in front of us.

Specifically, two Clydes, a Ms. Clyde and a Super Otaku.

Seeing the monsters, we readied ourselves for battle.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After making quick work on the monsters, we are now inspecting the disc which spawned said creatures.

"That was a surprise. You should've told me that monsters came from discs." Neptune told IF.

These discs are what IF would call Enemy Discs. I realized as soon as it spawned monsters.

A shame I didn't realize what it was until then.

"How should I have known? No one knows where the monsters come fro…" IF stopped as she processed her words.

Neptune, who is still clueless, asked her. "Ai-chan? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Seems like she realized what it was.

"So this is where the monsters come from… This is amazing!" IF muttered.

"Yessy! I think this is a super discovery!" Compa exclaimed.

We then heard melodramatic laughter. Melodramatic laughter that I found familiar. 'Arfoire' I grimly thought.

"I came her for my Guardian, but I didn't expect to meet you here, Neptune!" the voice continued to say.

We looked around, hoping to discern where the voice came from. Finding nothing, Neptune called out. "Who's there? What's with that old, melodramatic laugh…?"

Annoyed, the voice decided to reveal itself.

Stepping out of the shadows is a witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails.

She then said as she glared at Neptune. "Who are you calling old?! Mocking people as usual. You've not changed a bit."

Looking over at our party, her eyes stopped as she looked at me. Smiling sinisterly, she told me. "Well, well, looks like it's my lucky day. I not only found Neptune but my former Master as well."

"I'll finish what I started all those years ago." The witch then glared at me and said menacingly. "And I'll start with you." After saying those words, light appeared in her hands.

When the light died down, in her hands she wielded her four pronged spear.

The girls looked between us in confusion as I continued to glare at her.

Compa then asked. "Is she a friend of yours, Nep-Nep, Eiji?"

"Of course not. I don't know any old lady wearing this much goth makeup." Neptune answered her before asking me. "How about you, Ei-kun? Do you know her?"

"No. No, I don't." I answered her without looking at her, in favor of glaring at the witch.

"It's best that you prepare yourselves for battle." I said before grabbing Eiusque Arma which transformed into Elucidator and Dark Repulser, respectively. "This old hag gives be a bad vibe." I said, venom lacing my voice.

"I don't know what is happening right now but okay." IF said as she brandished her qatars. Soon after, Neptune and Compa brought out their weapons.

Seeing us take our respective battle stances, the witch smiled at us mockingly. "So the little kids can fight?"

I glared at her. "We'll see, old hag." I growled as I charged.

She sneered at me and charged. "Who are you calling old?!"

My blades hit her spear as we glared at each other in our deadlock. She suddenly smirked then kicked me in the stomach which sent me flying straight into the wall.

"Ei-kun/Eiji!" I heard my party members call as they ran near my pinned body.

"Don't worry about me! She's attacking!" I reprimanded them.

Not giving them time to turn around, the witch charged at us mercilessly. "DIE!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" was their collective cry of pain as they were sent to their knees while I pushed myself out of the wall.

The witch then jumped back and smirk at us, mockingly."Hmph. You're all scum to me. Go ahead, cry and weep like the losers you are."

She then began to walk towards Neptune. "Now, then… the Key Fragment. I'll have that back now."

"Like I'd let you do that!" I shouted as I stood in front of her, swords at ready.

"Ei-kun, don-"Neptune tried to say before I interrupted her.

"Use this time to transform. I'll hold her off until then."

Upon hearing that, Neptune whispered to herself. "Ei-kun…"

"Don't worry. I'll assist you at holding her off." IF told me as she shakily stood to my right.

"D-Don't leave me out of this Ai-chan, Eiji." Compa said as she too shakily stood to my left.

Seeing her friends shakily stood up, Neptune whispered to herself again. "Compa… Ai-chan…"

Her eyes then filled with determination. "Right. I'll leave her to you." She said before taking a pose.

"Transform!" A bright light covered her figure.

"Damn it…!" The witch muttered before shouting at us. "How dare you get in my way!" Saying that, she charged at us.

She charged straight towards us until she found herself in a deadlock with Purple Heart's katana.

"I won't let you harm them." Purple Heart calmly said.

The witch gave her a sinister smile. "We'll see about that."

The two engaged in mid-air combat soon after.

The cave was filled with sounds of metal clashing as Compa, IF and I tensely watched the results of their battle.

Purple Heart was going strong during the first few clashes until she began to slow down.

A figure slammed into the ground in front of us. When the dust cleared, we found the twin-braided swordswoman's battered form.

"Nep!" "Nep-Nep!" "Nep-ko!" were our cries before we tried to rush to our fallen comrade.

We are, however, blocked by the witch. She then punched IF and kicked Compa away from me.

"IF! Compa!" I shouted in concern as I felt the witch's hand choke me. 'Shit! What should I do?'

"Should you be worried about others when you're close to dying yourself?" She mockingly asked me as she hoisted me into the air as I struggled to breathe.

'Damn! I always hated being so weak!' I thought as I struggled to breathe.

"Eiji!""Ei-kun!" were my comrades' cries as I was choked.

"Don't you t-Ah!" Purple Heart said as she slowly stood up before she my body collided with her.

"Nep. You okay?" I asked her in labored breaths.

"I should be the one to ask you that!" she sharply replied.

As I shakily stood up, the witch looked at me mockingly and said. "Boy, I'll give you a choice…"

She held out her left hand,"…Hand me Neptune and I'll let you and your friends live. Refuse…. Then you will be the first to die."

The cave was engulfed in a tense silence. IF and Compa are lying on the ground due to the pain inflicted upon them while Purple Heart stood and looked down on the ground in sorrow while I stood in my place, my hair shadowing my face.

"Ei-kun, stop it. I know that you promised to protect me but-"Purple Heart started to say before I interrupted.

"Do you really think I would let you do just that?" I asked the witch in a cold voice. "Did you really think I would sacrifice a friend to save my own hide?"

While I was saying this, Purple Heart lifted her head and looked at me.

"Well, I'm telling you now my answer, you old hag." I lifted my face and glared at the witch. " . ."

"Hahahahahahaha!" The witch laughed mockingly. "And what can a human do to face me?"

…There's only one thing to do.

'_Eiji-kun. Kiss Neptune. Hurry!' _I heard 'her' voice echo inside my mind.

"Hey Nep." I called out to Neptune, who is now looking at me curiously.

I gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" I told her as I held her face in my hand as I slowly leaned towards her.

"What do yo-Mm!" I didn't give her a chance to reply as I crashed my lips into hers.

**~~~~3****rd**** person POV~~~~**

When Eiji kissed Purple Heart, it was met with various reactions.

IF had her mouth agape, Compa had teary eyes, while the witch sweatdrop at the sight in front of her.

While they vary in reactions, they all have the same exact thought. 'Who kisses in the middle of the battlefield?!'

They were brought out of their musings by a flash of light that came from the kissing couple.

When the light died down, their eyes widened as they saw Purple Heart standing side-by-side with a male purple haired teenager with blue eyes with power symbols in it. The teen wore a black hoodie over a light grey shirt, black pants and black sneakers. And in the teen's hand is a black futuristic katana that closely resembled that of Purple Heart's. Upon seeing the new person, IF and Compa shouted."Eiji?! Is that you?!"

The purple haired teen, now identified as Eiji, looked at them and nodded.

He then looked over a dazed red faced Purple Heart. "I'll see you later Nep."

Eiji then looked at the witch, who stood still in shock, and pointed his weapon at her. "I'll make you pay for harming my friends." He calmly said before charging at the witch.

The witch regained her bearings as she blocked the incoming attack. The two were caught in a deadlock and the witch muttered. "H-How?"

Eiji calmly answered. "You know the answer to that." Before delivering a series of fast slashes at the witch's torso.

The witch was pushed back by the huge amount of force within the attacks. 'It can't be?!'

Snapping out of their shock, Purple Heart, Compa, IF raised their weapons and charged the witch.

Pushed back further, the witch said. "How can you possibly beat me?!"

Ignoring her, Purple Heart asked the witch. "I have to ask, but do you know me?"

The witch shakily stood straight and answered. "Of course I do! I know you like the palm of my hand!"

The witch then gave the party a sinister smile. "But that's all I'm going to tell you."

The witch then glared at the only male. "You shall suffer my wrath when I get my hands on you, boy!"

Eiji simply looked at her and said. "We'll see about that."

Sneering, the witch vanished in a flash of light.

"She's… gone?" Purple Heart said.

"She got away… Who was that? It seems like she was going after you, Nep-ko." IF asked Purple Heart.

The purple-haired swordswoman looked down in sadness. "I don't know… If only I could speak with Histy…"

"Nep-Nep…" Compa sadly said as she sympathizes with her friend.

Wanting to break the sad atmosphere, IF said. "Well, before we think further, let's figure this out first."

She then looked over the only male. "Starting with yo- Eiji are you okay?!" IF said before rushing towards the fallen male.

Eiji, having exhausted himself from using HDD, was lying on the cold, rocky floor of the cave, asleep.

"*Sigh* This guy. Making us worry like that." IF said as she palmed her face.

Purple Heart looked at the sleeping teen with a soft smile. "But that's just who he is."

Compa also smiled. "Yup. That's just like him."

Then Compa looked at Purple Heart and pouted. "Mou… Nep-Nep, you cheater. Stealing Eiji's first kiss like that!"

Purple Heart who is currently blushing was then engulfed by a bright light.

When the light died down, Neptune's childish form emerged. Her face is still red though.

Neptune then flailed her arms. "I-I didn't cheat Compa. It was Ei-kun that kissed me."

While the two argued, IF palmed her face in exhaustion. She then turned to the sleeping teen, who has returned to normal, and looked a little sorry for him, knowing that his life was going to get more hectic once he woke up.

**~~~~Chapter End~~~~**

**Phew, that is one hell of a chapter.**

**Well, for switching POVs I just did that to experiment if I can do a better job in a 3rd person POV.**

**So reviews on what POV you readers prefer is much appreciated.**

**Anyways, to all those that read,faved, and followed this story thank you so much.**

**And I hoped I gave you another fun chapter.**

**Oh, and feel free to suggest weapons for Eiji to use using Eiusque Arma.**

**So, once again, thank you all and see you on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys? I'm back with a new chapter of True God Re;Birth.**

**Sorry it took so long. It's been almost two weeks, I know. And I blame college paperwork for such a delay.**

**Seriously, a 10 page essay is an overkill for my brain.**

**Moving on, I won't delay you guys any further.**

**So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**~~~~Chapter Start~~~~**

**Chapter 4**

I opened my eyes. Only to be met by a familiar black void.

'I'm here again, huh?' I thought.

"So… How was it?" an _extremely_ interested voice said from behind me.

My face flushed red as I quickly looked at her. Which I regret doing.

Now standing in front of me, in her usual tunic, was the True Goddess who has her fists pumped in front of her while her eyes shone in excitement. "So… .It?" She asked once again.

Feigning ignorance, I turned my head. "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh! Don't play dumb? You know what I wanna hear?" She teased.

"Nope! Definitely not!" I answered with a beet red face.

She then said impatiently. "Tell me already! How was the kiss?!"

Seeing no way out, I sighed and answered bashfully. "I-It's nice, I guess."

"Eeeehhhh?! Just nice? You can't be serious right?" She questioned me.

"It's my first kiss so what do you expect me to say?!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"But still… is nice really all you can say?" She said in disappointment.

"Look, if this is all you called me here for, I'd appreciate it if you'd wake up now" I said exasperated.

"Well, no, I just want to congratulate you for establishing a link to Planeptune's shares!" She said as she popped a party popper.

Where she got that, I don't wanna know.

"So does this mean I only have to kiss the goddesses once to establish a link to the shares of their nations?" I hopefully asked.

"Yes." She said which made my eyes shine with hope. Hope that was brutally shattered by her next statement. "But you still have to kiss them periodically so as to maintain that link."

As if that couldn't get any worse, she added. "Oh! And you have to kiss them to activate HDD. You may have a link to the nations' shares but using the shares would halve the power of the goddess of said nation."

My face was atomic red when she finished her explanation. So not only do we have to kiss in battle, we also have to kiss regularly for me maintain my link to their nation.

Sigh, what is going on with my life?

"Well, that's all for now." She said as she clapped her hands.

She then gave me a teasing smile. "Good luck out there, lover boy."

I didn't have the time to respond as my vision was engulfed in darkness.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

I opened my eyes and I found myself lying on Compa's bed. And I'm topless… again.

'I pray that this will not be a usual thing.' I inwardly prayed.

I then heard soft snoring sounds coming from my left. Turning to that direction, I found myself coming face-to-face with Neptune. In fact, our faces are so close I can feel her breathing on my face. I felt my face burn at the closeness.

'Not again…' I grimly thought.

When I was about to turn around, I saw her slowly open her eyes which looked at mine hazily.

I smiled at her while sitting up and said.. "Good morning, Nep."

"Good morning, Ei-kun." She dazedly replied as she also sat up before she suddenly stopped.

Confused by her sudden quietness, I opened my eyes only to be greeted my Neptune face which is barely inches away from mine. Her face also had a serious expression on it.

'Is she mad about the kiss?' I inwardly panicked. 'Then again who wouldn't be angry when you suddenly got kissed by someone you barely know…'

"Hey, Ei-kun…" Neptune began to say in a serious tone. "What you said to that witch, did you mean it?"

"That I would rather die than handing you over…" I clarified which she responded to with a nod. I gave her a small smile.

"Of course I mean it." I sincerely said. "We may have only known each other for two days but in that short time you have become someone precious to me."

Of course I mean it as a friend but it can also double as a confession… You know upon realizing that, I felt the urge to hit my head on a wall for blurting out various romantic lines from those galges.

…I really LOVE causing trouble for myself, don't I?

'_Yes, yes you do.' _'She' amusedly said.

At that I inwardly hung my head in admittance.

"So Ei-kun, does that mean you love me?" she asked, her face flushed pure red.

Before I can answer her, the door swung open revealing IF and Compa who stood like statues in shock upon seeing us.

Before I can even react, Compa somehow teleported in front of me with teary eyes. "Eiji! I was so worried when you passed out like that!"

My only response was to chuckle nervously while scratching the back of my head.

Compa then attempted to hug me before she found opposition in the form of Neptune. "Nep-Nep, why won't you let me hug Eiji?"

"Because you ruined our confession moment." Neptune pouted in response.

"Eh?" was the collective responses of Compa and IF, who is watching at the sidelines.

"Why are you having a confession moment?!" Compa turned to me with teary eyes.

'Why me…' I thought. 'It was Neptune's statement so why is she asking me?'

Again before I can answer, Neptune hopped into my lap and stared into my eyes. "Ignoring them, Ei-kun you have to take responsibility for taking my first kiss, okay?"

Compa suddenly hugged me from behind. "Nep-Nep, don't be unfair. I want to sit in Eiji's lap like that too…" She said while pouting.

Neptune smugly replied while puffing her chest. "Well unlike you Compa, I already kissed Ei-kun so I can do this…" To further her point, she snuggled into my chest which Compa pouted at.

While they began to argue, I tuned them out and thought. 'God, help me…'

I didn't expect hear a reply though. _'Nope, I don't think he can help you…' _I heard 'her' voice reverberate in my mind.

'And why is that?' I thought, curious at what she meant.

I heard her snicker. _'Because you can't possibly help yourself…'_

'What…' I thought back dumbly.

'_Well you are a GUY that has divine powers, so what does that make you?'_ She amusedly said.

I dryly answered 'A god.'

…

'Wait?! A god?!' The revelation finally struck me.

'_Yup, correct as always.' _I heard her snicker in my mind.

I felt the urge to hit my head on a wall while saying 'Why didn't I think of that?' right now.

Before the argument could escalate, IF decided to speak. "I don't want to break the moment but we really have to discuss what happened in the cave."

In response, Neptune and Compa reluctantly detached themselves from me while I shot IF a grateful expression. Her face turned red as she averted her gaze from me. "B-But before we can start, you might want to get dressed Eiji…"

Blushing, I quickly got dressed ignoring the smallest of whines that I heard from Neptune and Compa.

…

Wait… Compa?!

'I never expected that!' I thought as I placed my pendant on my neck.

IF coughed in her hand to get our attention. "Now that we have calmed down let us discuss about those discs…" She started while receiving nods from us.

"Nobody could have imagined that the monsters all came from the Enemy Discs, after all." I said which earned me curious looks from the girls.

Not knowing what they want, I asked. "…What?"

"What did you call the discs just now?" IF asked.

"Enemy Discs, why?" I replied while tilting my head in confusion.

Shaking her head, IF replied. "Nothing. It's just sounded like a good name to call it."

'Well, in the game you're the one who came up with the name…' I amusedly thought.

"Now unto more pressing matters,…" IF said with a serious face. "How did you transform?" she asked me.

"Eh?" I stared at her dumbly from the sudden question.

"Yeah! How did you transform Eiji? From kissing Nep-Nep too." Compa pouted while I was inwardly panicking.

'This is bad. Should I tell them?' I thought. Then I imagined what would happen if I did tell them. 'Nope, like they would believe that I'm a god of Gameindustri while they know that there are only four goddesses…'

Neptune suddenly declared. "It's because he's my Destined Lover!"

Compa, IF and I stared at Neptune, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Neptune pouted at us and said. "Ei-kun can transform because I can transform. Simple. As. That."

"And how does that explain things?" IF questioned, her disbelief apparent in her tone.

"I don't know." I said while also interrupting their argument.

They all looked at me stupidly when Compa suddenly asked me. "Eiji, what do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly as I said it, I don't know" I continued to say. "When we were standing up against the witch I suddenly heard a voice in my head say 'Kiss Neptune! Hurry!' so I did." I gave them a half-lie. "I didn't expect that I would transform though."

IF sighed as she accepted my explanation while Compa pouted. "But it's still unfair… Nep-Nep gets to kiss Eiji…"

Neptune shot her a smug grin. "It's because I'm his Destined Lover."

Before their argument could escalate, IF said, "Going back on subject, I'm more interested in that lady. Who was she?"

"It looked like she was collecting the Key Fragments." Compa answered.

"If that's the case, then we better act fast before she gets them." Neptune energetically said.

"Yes. Let's get ready to go right away." Compa said as she started to grab items around her room.

"Ai-chan? Want to come with us to look for the Fragments?" Neptune asked IF.

At Neptune's question, I shot IF a pleading look.

Understanding my actions, she nodded and answered Neptune. "Sure, why not? Besides, I'm sure I can help Eiji keep you out of trouble."

"Really? Yay!" Neptune and Compa cheered while I sighed in relief.

Finally, a comrade in helping me tone down Neptune's antics. I honestly don't know how long I can last.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After eating a meal made by Compa along with some pudding, we are now discussing our following actions.

"So for our first order of business, we must find information regarding the monsters we'll face." IF declared. "And the easiest way to do that is to go to Basilicom which is located in the Neptower."

All of us nodded in understanding and readied ourselves to go outside. Before Compa stopped in her tracks and said. "Ummm, before we do that… Do you mind if I clean the house a little bit?"

"Why now, Compa?" Neptune asked.

"Probably to clean up the mess you made when you ate, Nep." I said while Neptune pouted at me.

"We won't mind Compa." IF said while smiling at the nurse-in-training. "While we wait for her, we should start gathering information from the locals."

I raised my right hand and said. "I think I'm going to stay here and help Compa clean."

Neptune pouted at me and asked suspiciously. "And why would you do that?"

"So I can at least repay her for letting us stay in her house." I answered.

"Then, I'll help." Neptune said before IF grabbed the hood of her hoodie.

"Nope, you're coming with me, Nep-ko." IF said while pulling Neptune, who was flailing her arms, towards the door. "Let go of me, Ai-chan… I have to make sure Compa doesn't score love points from my lover…" Compa and I heard Neptune said before IF closed the door.

Seriously, Neptune… I don't need an awkward situation right now…

"So… what are we going to do?" I asked Compa, who was now blushing for being alone with me.

"I-I'll start cleaning my room while you clean the table." Compa shyly said. "You don't mind, do you?"

I smiled at her and said. "I volunteered for this, so don't feel bad."

That calmed her down. "Then I'll leave the table to you."

I gave her a mock salute which made her giggle. "Yes, ma'am."

And so I piling up the dishes and started cleaning them in the nearby sink.

After I finished washing the dishes, I started to walk towards the front door before I heard whispering. "Oji-chan… I'll be going on a journey with my friends for a while…"

Following the whispers, I stumbled upon Compa who was kneeling in front of a small shrine.

I slowly turned so as to not disturb her only to feel her delicate hand touch mine. "You don't need to do that, Eiji." She whispered, sadly.

"No… I just don't want to disturb you and sorry." I said while Compa shook her head. "No, you're not disturbing anything… In fact, I think I'll introduce you." She said with a sad smile.

She continued to hold my hand and guided me in front of the shrine. And I saw a picture of an old man dearly holding a younger version of Compa. It was then I realized that this was the grandfather that she often mentioned in the game.

"Hey, Oji-chan… I want you to meet Eiji, one of my first patients…" Compa sadly whispered unto the shrine. I also noticed her shaking a bit, like she was repressing her tears.

"You have raised a wonderful girl, Oji-san…" I whispered unto the shrine as I held Compa's hand tightly in an effort to comfort her. Noticing my action, Compa looked up at me with teary eyes while I smiled at her softly as I spread my arms.

Compa then tearfully hugged me while I reluctantly returned the hug while patting her back.

As Compa sobbed into my chest, I can't help but think.

'Life here is truly different from the games, huh? One Neptunia fan can hardly imagine Compa sobbing like this…' I silently thought as I glanced at the girl sobbing on my chest.

'But… she needed to let it out… all those years of trying to act strong… because I know what she's currently feeling… the feeling of losing your loved ones…' I thought as I held her a little tighter. '…This is the least I can do for her…'

**~~~~With Neptune and IF~~~~**

Neptune and IF are now walking through the streets of Planeptune. IF was asking the locals about possible monster quests while Neptune was following IF, pouting. Noticing Neptune's pout, IF asked. "Hey Nep-ko. Why are you pouting like that?"

"Because I should be having lovey-dovey time with my Destined Lover right now." Neptune said, still pouting.

IF sighed. "The faster we finish this, the faster we get to go ho-? What are you doing?" IF stopped when she saw Neptune widened her eyes. "Rival senses… tingling!"

"Someone's trying to steal my Destined Lover!" Neptune shouted as she grabbed IF and ran back to Compa's house.

"Wa-! Nep-ko!" IF said as she was dragged by Neptune.

**~~~~Back to Eiji~~~~**

After a few minutes, Compa stopped sobbing then her face then turned red at how close we are. She quickly separated her body from mine; we're still holding hands though. "S-Sorry, E-Eiji… I didn't mean to cry like that…" She stuttered.

I simply patted her head and smiled. "I just don't want to see you sad like that, so promise me, okay?"

Compa flushed at my smile and shyly nodded. "O-Okay…"

I was about to let go of her hand before Compa shyly requested. "D-Do you mind holding hands with me until we reach the door?"

'_Well someone's getting bold…' _A familiar voice in my head said and I can't help but agree. "If that's what calms you down."

Compa shyly nodded as we walked to the front door. She suddenly turned to me and leaned closer to my face. "Hey, Eiji…"

"Wha-"I started to say before 'that' damned ability activated. I found myself tripping forward. And since our hands are intertwined, Compa fell with me.

Of course, I wouldn't want Compa to get hurt so I turned my body to cushion her fall, which resulted in two soft pillows smashing into my chest while our lips pressed against one another.

And since my luck stats are nonexistent, at the exact moment of our fall, Neptune and IF opened the front door to enter Compa's house. Only to be greeted by the sight of Compa straddling me while kissing.

Both of them are standing in their places gob smacked at the sight before them while Compa and I are lost in each other's wide eyes.

Compa, upon realizing what happened, flushed and quickly stood up and tried to explain to IF and Neptune. "N-Nep-Nep… A-Ai-chan… I-it's not what it looks like…"

Neptune pouted and accused. "I know what I saw Compa, and I saw you taking advantage of my lover…"

"N-No, it's not like that Nep-Nep…" Compa weakly argued.

As they argue I slowly stood up, still dazed. While IF amusedly smirked. "So, how was the kiss, lover boy?"

I blushed at the reminder. "Anyway, let's discuss on what info I have gathered. Nep-ko didn't do anything but pout, after all." IF said while entering Compa's room.

Neptune pouted but nodded, nonetheless, and entered after IF. While Compa, who's still blushing, managed to nod as well.

But before I can walk inside Compa's room, Compa stood in front of me smiling with a red face. "That was my first kiss so take responsibility, Eiji-kun."

'-kun, huh. So now I have to take responsibility for Neptune's and Compa's first kisses. Who's next IF?' I thought. 'On second thought, I think I just jinxed myself.'

'_It's not a jinx when you like it~'_ 'She' said in her usual teasing tone.

'Shut Up!' I thought back while I walked into Compa's room.

So, now… we found ourselves sitting in Compa's sofa to discuss our next course of action.

"Before we head to the Basilicom, I would suggest taking a few quests…" IF said while I nodded in agreement.

"Eh?! But why Ai-chan? We need to hurry or else that old lady will take all the Key Fragments!" Neptune argued with Compa nodding at Neptune's argument.

"While that may be true, at least if we do quests, we can become stronger and easily defeat her." I reasoned with Neptune while IF nodded.

'Knowing Neptune, using video game logic would be the most effective way to convince her… so with that in mind…' I mused.

Before Neptune could reply, I reasoned once again. "Think of it this way, Nep. We level up while the old hag gathered the Key Fragments. And when we defeated her the next time, we can take the Fragments that she dropped. Simple and easy."

Neptune's eyes glittered at my reasoning. "So that means while we grind the dungeons, she collects the key items. Then that means we get to do less work. *Gasp* Ei-kun, you're a genius." Neptune said as she hugged my right arm.

"Nep-Nep… I want to hug Eiji-kun too." Compa pouted while hugging my left arm.

"*Ahem* Anyway, I have the quest we should take." IF said while showing us a piece of paper.

"'Exterminate some monsters in The Monster Cave', huh?" I read out. "Sounds easy enough…"

"All right, ladies and lover! Let's go monster hunting!" Neptune excitedly said while raising her fist.

Compa excitedly nodded while IF and I simply sighed. Both of us have a single thought in mind. 'Are we gonna be alright?'

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

We're now back to a familiar cave lit by crystals as we are now battling some Super Otakus. Neptune, Compa, and IF wielded their usual weapons while I tried experimenting on other weapons to use.

Sure… Elucidator and Dark Repulser are not bad but if I always use them I think I'm wasting Eiusque Arma's potential…

So now, I'm wielding a gun in my left hand and sword on my right. On my left hand is a double-barreled revolver known as Blue Rose while the sword on my right hand, Red Queen, is rested on my right shoulder.

I whistled to get the attention of my opponent and fired at its head then I mercilessly slashed it down.

"Hah!" I said as I slashed the small monster which, soon after, turned into binary code. Looking over my companions, they seem to have just finished their own monsters.

"Sigh… That took a while…" Neptune tiredly sighed as she sat on the ground. "My legs feel like jello after fighting those things"

"Well you're using a wooden sword… So, of course it would take a while…" IF said as she hid her qatars.

"But we haven't found cool weapons yet…" Neptune pouted then pointed at me. "…and Mister Stingy over there doesn't want me borrowing his cool stuff…"

"I will if you know how to use it…" I said challengingly which earned me a pout from Neptune.

"So are we done?" Compa asked IF.

"Yeah, just a little more to go…" IF said as we arrived at a Y-intersection.

"So… which way?" I asked IF, who is standing on the entrance of the path to the right.

"Oh! Compa, Ai-chan, you take the right while me and Ei-kun take the left" Neptune said as she clung to my left arm.

Which, of course, resulted in Compa grabbing my right arm. "Not fair, Nep-Nep… I want to go with Eiji-kun…"

As I played the 'rope' in their tug-of-war, I noticed some cracks appearing on top of IF. So I detached myself from Neptune and Compa and lunged at IF. "IF, look out!"

Just in time because the debris started to block the entrance. "Phew… That was close… You alright, I…F…" I dumbly trailed off.

Why? Because my right hand is currently resting on her left breast and my right knee is touching her precious… unmentionable spot.

'Soft…' I unintentionally thought before I mentally slapped myself. 'Goddamit Eiji! Now's not the time for that!'

Needless to say, the atmosphere between us turned awkward. I also didn't help that our faces are so close to one another that we can feel each other's breath.

I quickly stood up and shook my hands. "I-I didn't mean to do that…S-Sorry!" I quick said and bowed.

IF stood up slowly and straightened her coat then answered me. "N-No. I-It's fine… Y-You're trying to save me so, its fine" She stuttered.

An awkward silence was upon us when IF suddenly mumbled. "That's the second time you touched my breasts…"

I blushed and looked away from her. Seriously, how can you react to something like that?

"Well sorry for being a disappointment…" IF mumbled.

Great she misunderstood why I looked away. "No… it's quite soft actually…" I mumbled back before I mentally reprimanded myself. 'What the fuck did I just say?!'

And since it's so quiet, we can perfectly hear each other's mumbles. IF's burning face is enough proof for that.

Before the situation could get any more awkward we heard the muffled voices of Neptune and Compa coming from the other side. "Ei-kun! Ai-chan! Are you two okay?!""Eiji-kun! Ai-chan! Answer us, please!"

I moved closer to the debris and shouted. "We're fine, don't worry you two!"

"Anyway, just go to the left path! Maybe there's a connecting room there!" I shouted once again receiving shouts of 'Okay!' in return.

Satisfied, I turned back to IF who's face is still red. "A-Anyway l-let's go, IF." I said as she simply nodded.

As we continued to walk through the dark path, we silently glanced at each other since we're still too shy to speak. 'Ugh… This situation is totally awkward…' I mentally groaned.

"Hey Eiji?" IF suddenly said.

"Hm? What?" I asked back.

"Why are you travelling with Nep-ko and Compa?" IF pried.

"Well…" I said as I scratched my cheek. "They are the first people I encountered upon arriving. And they're my first friends too and I can't just let them face the dangers of Gameindustri alone… with them like that and all."

"You had it rough, don't you?" IF sympathized.

"You don't know the half of it." I said while giving her a small smile.

Both of us looked at each other before letting out a sigh. We then gave each other small smiles. "Well at least with you around, I think we can tone down Nep's usual antics." I said in relief. "I'm counting on you IF."

"You can count on me." IF proudly said. '…He's counting on me…'

"I know." I replied with an relieved smile on my face.

"Looking back, I never would've thought we could have a regular conversation like this." I honestly said. "I can still remember the cold glare you gave me when we first met."

"Well, if you weren't such a pervert then we could've had a better start." IF said while playfully glaring at me.

"I'm telling you. I didn't mean to do it…" I said.

"Then how can you explain tripping on air?" IF teased as she flicked her hair to the side.

'Urk.' I winced because I, myself, don't know a possible explanation.

So I did the only thing I can do in a situation like this.

Pout like a kid. "You're a meanie, IF." I said childishly while IF giggled.

Sadly, our conversation was cut by Pixelvaders that charging at us. I quickly grabbed my pendant and thought of the Cerberus guns while IF brandished her qatars.

As the horde of monsters charged, I calmly fired with the Cerberus guns as the monsters started to come close. "I leave the rear to you Eiji."

"You can count on me, IF" I confidently answered as I started firing.

Gunshots and slicing sounds are heard as IF and I plowed down the horde. I suddenly notice a lone Pixelvader luckily dodged IF's attacks. It attacked IF which pushed her back.

Losing her momentum, she was now vulnerable to the attacks of the other Pixelvaders. Knowing that using guns at this point is useless, I quickly imagined Red Queen and quickly maneuvered myself in front of IF. I slashed down a few Pixelvaders before glancing at the damsel behind me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." IF groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Rest for a while. I'll protect you till then." I gently said as I slashed down another Pixelvader.

IF nodded with a blushing face.

'Oh boy… did I say another galge line?' I mused as I continued to slash the monsters in front of me.

'_Well… you just had a damsel-in-distress moment just a while ago so… yes, yes you did…' _'Her' voice said.

'Thank you so much, oh True Goddess.' I sarcastically thought back.

'_You're welcome.' _She proudly replied.

…Seems like she still can't understand sarcasm.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After a taxing 10 minutes, we managed to subdue the horde that attacked us. And I must admit using Red Queen was perfect. Every time I propel, I found myself ignoring the urge to squeal like a kid. Of course after taking a rest, IF helped me subdue the monsters.

"Phew… That was a close call…" I wiped my brow.

"Yeah… You got that right…" IF said as she panted. After calming her breathing, her face turned red as she said. "Thank you for saving me back there."

"…" I stared at IF who is cutely thanking me with a blushing face. 'She's really cute when she's like this…'

Composing myself, I smiled at her and said. "You're my friend. So of course, I'll protect you."

"Idiot." She said as she turned away from me as she walked away. While I simply chuckled and amusedly thought, 'Yup. Definitely a tsundere.'

We finally reached a large space and from the darkness I saw the familiar visages of Neptune and Compa. "Nep! Compa! Over here!" I waved at them to gain their attention.

The both of them turned to our direction and ran towards me. "Ei-kun/Eiji-kun, Ai-chan! You're both okay!" They said in relief.

"Of course we would." I chuckled as I patted their heads and I can feel them leaning into my hands.

Neptune then pouted and looked at IF dully. "You didn't steal my lover, did you Ai-chan?"

IF blushed at Neptune's accusation as she flailed her arms in denial. "No,no,no. I didn't do anything…"

Neptune simply stared at IF suspiciously before she calmed down and whined. "Hey guys…Can we take a break… this dungeon tired me out…"

"Oh! I know a ice cream store close to the Basilicom." Compa said.

"Great! Let's take a break there." Neptune announced. Then she looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, "Can you carry me, Ei-kun…"

Knowing that she'll most likely annoy me till I give in, I saved myself the trouble and knelt down so that she can ride my back, at least before she said. "Not like that."

Knowing that she wants me to carry her in a princess carry, I relented. After all, princess carrying her would be WAAAAY easier to deal with than her annoying the hell out of me.

I brushed her off her feet and carried her until we reached the entrance of the cave, all the while ignoring Compa's and IF's pouts.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After taking a break at the ice cream shop, we decided to head to the Planeptower. But of course, Neptune got excited and pulled me into some random direction. Add the fact that there are a lot of people walking around… leads us to our current situation.

"Admit it Nep. We're lost." I tiredly said.

"No we're not. You really have to trust your lover Ei-kun…" Neptune pouted. "…You'll lose affection points from me if you keep doing that, ya know…"

'It's hard to do that when you're the one who got us into this mess in the first place…' I tiredly thought as I follow Neptune. 'If I remember correctly, Broccoli would be the one to guide us…'

"Oh, let's ask that little girl over there!" Neptune said as she ran towards a lone girl riding on Gema (I think that's the name)… 'Well, speak of the devil…'

Neptune approached a little girl with brown eyes and long brown hair separated into two pigtails, both which have two yellow bells tied to them at the end. On her head she wears a yellow-orange hat with cat ears and a white flower on it. Her clothes consist of a standard school uniform with a white shirt that has a black color with green lining and a red ribbon on the front while having a white ribbon in the back, a black skirt with green lining, and green socks with black shoes. Under her skirt she has a tail.

"Hello… Um, can I ask you something?" Neptune said.

"What, nyu? Is there something you want from Broccoli, nyu?" The girl said.

"Oh, your name is Broccoli?" Neptune said before she gushed. "You're so cute that I want to call you 'Puchiko'."

"It's 'Broccoli', not 'Puchiko',nyu." Broccoli pouted.

"Give up Broccoli." I sighed. "Once Nep gives you a nickname, you'll never hear her say your name… ever."

Broccoli doubtfully looked at me. "I don't belie-"

"Let's not split pears, okay?" Neptune interrupted.

"I guess you're right, nyu." Broccoli admitted.

"Hey Nep. You might wanna ask her where to go?" I reminded Neptune.

"Oh yeah! Puchiko, how do we get to the Planeptower?" Neptune asked. She then scratched the back of her head and said. "We're supposed to go there, but, um, I don't know where it is…"

"Don't you mean we got lost?" I asked Neptune back. I got ignored.

"Well, nyu. Just head down here and you'll see a sign for it, nyu." Broccoli said as she pointed right.

"Sweet! Thank you! We've got to run now, bye-bye!" Neptune said before she dragged me with her.

I managed to whisper Broccoli a quick "Thank you" before Neptune pulled me, though.

Broccoli was left there alone once again. But this time, she had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hm, I feel like I've met her before, nyu…"

"Let me think a bit, nyu…" She said as she held her head in thought.

"Nyu…"

"Nyuuu…"

"Oh, that's right! That was Nep-ko, nyu!" Broccoli said in recognition. "Although, I don't know the guy with her, nyu…"

Neptune and I followed Broccoli's instructions and found ourselves standing in front of a lavish stone gate. Beyond the gate were clouds and beside it are safety bars or varying sizes.

Neptune's eyes shone in wonder. "The ground. It's split open! This must be where the ancient battle ensued!"

As Neptune ranted, I looked around the crowd and noticed Compa and IF. "IF! Compa! Over here!" I said as I gave them a wave.

"A battle where a goddess and an evil god sealed each other with their weapons!" Neptune finished her rant at the same time IF and Compa approached us.

'_If only you knew, dear daughter of mine, if only you knew…'_ I heard a familiar voice said in my mind.

'What do you mean by that?' I asked.

'_Nothing, nothing. Just focus on the task at hand…'_ She quickly denied. I obliged but felt puzzled by what she meant.

Before I can muse on what she said, IF asked. "What is she talking about?"

"How should I know?" I shrugged while Compa said. "Nep-Nep says a lot of random things, but you'll get used to it."

"If you say so." IF shrugged. "But still, for losing her memory, Nep-ko sure knows a lot."

Compa weakly chuckled in reply.

"Hey guys! The view from here is awesome! Oh wait? Are you scared?" Neptune exclaimed as she looked over the bars beside the gate.

"Nep-Nep, this is a 'sky harbor'. It's where we go to get to the other Lands." Compa informed. "The Lands aren't connected, so we need to go through here."

"Uh, how do we get across? I know! Jump, right? Like while saying 'wahoo!'"

I sweatdrop at Neptune's statement while IF amusedly remarked. "Why not grow a moustache and jump then?"

I once again sweatdrop and dryly looked at IF. 'Really, IF you're using that reference.'

"We fill papers at the Basilicom and once we get approval, we can go across freely." IF informed.

After hearing that piece of information, I found myself being dragged once again. Feeling Neptune stop, I saw that we are now inside the Planeptune Basilicom.

"Welcome to Planeptune's Basilicom. What brings you here today?" A guy wearing a priestly-looking robe and headdress said.

"Could we get crossing approvals to go to Lastation?" IF asked the man.

"All four of you to Lastation, correct?" The man asked.

"Yessy!" Compa energetically replied while I nodded.

"Very well then. Please fill out this form and sign right over here." The man said as he handed us the form and a pen.

We did as we are told and handed the form back to the man. "So, IF-san, Compa-san, Eiji-san and Neptunia-san, correct?"

"Hey mister, my name is 'Neptune,' not 'Neptunia.'" Neptune told the man with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, my bad. How awful of me, mistaking such a loli-cute girl like you…" The man reprimanded himself. "Let's see now… Neptuune… Neptyu… toon…" The man struggled to say.

"Ah… Is my name really that hard to say…?" Neptune pouted at the man.

"Oh, no, no! Not at all! I'm just having a bad day, that's all." The man said in an effort to cheer Neptune up.

Based on his interactions with Neptune, I came up with one conclusion. 'A lolicon, huh?' I thought as I deadpanned.

Noticing the face I'm making, Neptune looked at me and said. "Awww… Is someone getting jealous?"

"I don't know what you mean by that." I said while looking away from her. '…Am I?'

"Sorry mister, I'm taken…" Neptune told the man as she hugged my arm. "I got my Destined Lover, right here…"

"Mu… I'm Eiji-kun's Destined Lover too, Nep-Nep…" Compa pouted as she hugged my other arm.

"Eiji doesn't belong to any of you…(he's mine!)" IF said as she tugged my shirt.

I found myself in between three cute girls with the man looking at me in jealousy. "Hey, uh, girls…" I weakly said.

Noticing the closeness between us, IF and Compa detached themselves from me with red faces while Neptune held my arm tighter. "Ummm… Nep…"

"What?" Neptune asked innocently.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked politely.

"Nope." Was Neptune's energetic reply.

'I thought so.' I dryly thought as I hung my head in defeat.

The man then coughed in his hand to get our attention. I can feel jealousy from him directed at me as he spoke though. "Sorry for the wait. You're all ready to go."

The man said as he handed IF a piece of paper. "You should be able to travel between Lastation and Planeptune freely now."

"Thanks." IF thanked him.

"Oh, mister? I wanted to ask, but is the goddess around?" Neptune asked the man.

I let out a minute amused smile at Neptune's question.

"I think Purple Heart-sama is up in Celestia. She hasn't come down here yet." The man told Neptune while giving her a twitching smile.

"I see… I thought maybe the goddess would be around. Shucks." Neptune said in disappointment as I patted her head in an effort to make her happy again. It worked like a charm.

"Well, I heard that the other CPUs have appeared to protect their Lands…" The man worriedly said. "I hope Purple Heart-sama is all right…"

'Well, you're talking to her… At least her human form' I amusedly thought as I looked at the girl that is currently hugging my arm.

"Maybe something happened in the Console War?" IF suggested.

"That can't be." The man argued. "Purple Heart-sama would never lose to the other goddesses."

"Um, hello? What's this about a Console War?" Neptune asked while cocking her head to the side.

"It's a battle that started in eons past for rulership of Gameindustri." The man informed. "It's said that the last standing CPU will become the goddess who'll rule Gameindustri."

"_That's such a shame…"_ I heard a melancholic voice in my head said.

I didn't dare comment.

I mean, how will you react when you are reminded of the fact that your daughters fought each other for the sake of power?

Therefore, I remained silent.

"So, the CPUs have been fighting for years in Celestia." IF summarized.

"Not sure what's so great about beating each other up. Why not be friends?" Neptune said, a tad bit sad.

'…_Neptune…' _She softly said while I shot Neptune a soft smile.

"True, but with how long they've fought, I guess there's no turning back." IF said.

Before the existence inside me could get any more depressed, I said. "And that ends our history lesson for today. Let's go, girls."

All of them enthusiastically nodded at me. "Guess you're right." IF said as she smiled at me.

"Wait for me, Eiji-kun." Compa said as she latched to my other arm.

"See you again, Mr. Nice Guy!" Neptune waved goodbye.

"Thank you and, you be careful, now." The man waved back before giving me a look that pretty much said. 'You can go die though.'

My only response was to chuckle nervously.

And so, we continued on our journey to Lastation.

**~~~~Unknown Location~~~~**

"It has been a while, Histoire." Arfoire condescendingly said.

"Arfoire… No matter how often you come, I have no intent to help you." Histoire defiantly replied.

"I know. I came here to ask you about Neptune." Arfoire calmly replied.

Did you… meet Neptune?" Histoire said, worry seeping through her voice.

"So it was you, after all… You're the one who's been guiding her." Arfoire accused.

"What can I do? I am sealed and unable to do anything." Histoire reasoned.

"Hmph. What a liar." Arfoire snorted. "No matter. I will defeat her another time."

Before a sadistic smile came upon Arfoire's face. "And did you know that she's back?"

"Who's back?" Histoire asked back in a worried voice.

"Don't act like you don't know Histoire." Arfoire smirked. "I finally had the opportunity to finish everything I had started, and you're going to help me do so."

"I told you. I will not do as you please." Histoire heatly replied.

"We'll see about that," Arfoire said before her voice turned into (to Histoire) a familiar tone, "_dear tome."_

After saying those words, Arfoire melodramatically laughed and vanished in a puff of black smoke. Leaving Histoire to think.

'Eiji-san… Mother… Neptune-san… Please unseal me…quick…" was the little tome's prayer.

**~~~~Chapter End~~~~**

**I must admit I'm not really confident when I posted this.**

**I feel like the romance is happening a bit too fast.**

**But I'll leave that to you readers to decide.**

**So how was it? Good? Bad?**

**Leave a comment. I really appreciate it.**

**Now I must relax and enjoy my two weeks of freedom while my brain recovers from being turned into mush.**

**Anyway, happy holidays and see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Bonus Chapter 1

**It has plagued me... When I'm awake... When I try to fall asleep... it just keeps coming back again and again that I don't know what to do anymore.**

***SQQQZZZZ***

**All that drama aside, this idea has been haunting me ever since I posted Chapter 4 to the point that I can't work on Chapter 5.**

**So to those that I may disappoint when they read this, I'm really sorry but this idea just won't get out of my head till I write it.**

**But anyways, Merry Christmas! (At least where I'm from) And I hoped that you will like this little Christmas Special I wrote.**

**Anyway I won't delay you any longer so enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**~~~~Chapter Start~~~~**

**Bonus Chapter 1**

'What the hell just happened?' I thought with a twitching eyebrow.

You might be wondering what I mean by that.

Well, let me explain. We are about to cross the Sky Gate to go to Lastation when all of a sudden, a bright light engulfed us. And when we come to, we somehow found ourselves in large cozy log cabin. When we looked outside we found ourselves in the middle of a blizzard.

'How did we get here?' and 'Who did this?' are the questions that plagued my mind as I sit beside the cabin's fireplace.

It also didn't help when my companions seem to take it all in stride while I was stuck trying to find out 'how exactly did we get here'.

See why I had a twitching eyebrow so early in the morning…

"Hey IF, remind me again. Why are we stuck in this cozy log cabin again?" I asked the most reasonable person in the whole cabin with a forced smile.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it either but Nep-ko seems to know the answer…" IF reluctantly replied. "… I think."

Sighing, I turned to the party's eccentric leader. "Hey Nep, why are we here again when we should be searching for the Key Fragments?"

"Well the author wanted to write a Christmas special so… Here we are!" Neptune energetically said. "Anyway, Ei-kun what do you think?" she said while making a pose.

Neptune is wearing a simple velvet mini-dress with fur trim. And on her head, she wore a Santa hat.

I stared at her. I would normally praise her looks, she's so cute after all. But curiosity got the best of me. So I asked. "Where did you get that?"

She made a cute 'oh' face before answering me. "We found them in our beds when we woke up."

"And who gave it to you?" I asked back.

"The author did." She replied while puffing her chest.

'What?' I thought.

"Hey Nep-Nep, can you help me decorate our Christmas tree…" I heard Compa said.

Looking over towards the direction of her voice, I suddenly felt my face burn when I saw Compa.

Compa is wearing a fur trimmed velvet halter mini-dress with a built-in belt, which accentuates her bust, and fur trimming. On her head, she also wore a Santa hat.

"Be right there, Compa!" Neptune happily replied.

"Are you going to sit there like an idiot or are you going to help us?" I heard IF's voice.

IF was now wearing a velvet corset with lace up back, white faux fur trim and matching mini-skirt.

'Am I the only one who's thinking too much?' I mused.

"Come on Ei-kun, it's Christmas. So relax~" Neptune said in a sing-song tone.

"Yeah, Eiji-kun. Stop thinking too much and dress up just like us." Compa happily said.

"Well, you heard them." IF said with a smirk.

'_You know, you need to know how to relax every once in a while, Eiji-kun.' _I heard 'her' voice echo in my mind_._

Finding that I was cornered (physically and mentally), I sighed.

"Fine, you win." I muttered but the girls seem to hear me because they cheered in victory.

I began to move towards the girls to help decorate the living room before Neptune stopped me.

"Hold it right there, buster!" She said while holding her right hand in front of her while her left hand was placed on her waist. "Before, you help us you have to dress up."

'So there is a costume meant for me, as well' I thought then asked. "And where is my costume?"

Upon hearing my question, Neptune had a strange grin on her face, Compa had a beet red face, while IF had a small tint of red on her cheeks.

I'm starting to fear what my costume is, if this is the reaction I got.

My fears are realized when Neptune handed me a Santa hat, a black necktie, and red pants with fur trimming at the ankles.

I looked at the items in my hands before saying, "What the hell is this?"

"Your costume, silly…" Neptune said while giggling before she demanded. "…Now wear it right now, so that we can start with the decorating."

"You've got to be kidding me?" I said in disbelief as I looked at my 'costume'.

'Rather can you even call this a costume...'

"Nope." They simultaneously replied before they all looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Please…"

"Come on. You're not playing fair, Eiji. If we get to dress up, you get to dress up as well." IF said with Neptune and Compa nodding behind her.

IF… You're one of the most reasonable people I know so why are you doing this?

Seeing no way out, I hung my head in defeat. "…Fine."

They cheered at my reply while I sighed.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

I am now hanging the decorations for our Christmas party, wearing said 'costume'. And I can feel their glances whenever I stretch, to the point that I feel a bit uncomfortable. It also didn't help when we are silently doing our own thing when we're decorating.

I decide to break the silence and asked. "So, when are we having the party?"

"We are having it tomorrow." IF replied, her cheeks tainted red.

"So today is Christmas Eve?" I asked further.

"Yup! We also had stockings for each of us. See!" Compa said while holding up said stockings, her cheeks are also tainted red.

"Yup! And I'm ready to catch Santa, with this!" Neptune energetically replied while holding up a bear trap.

You've got to be kidding me…

On a completely different side note, I guess even in Gameindustri they also believe in Santa, huh?

I whacked Neptune on her head. "Don't leave dangerous stuff like that lying around, okay?"

"…Fine" Neptune whined but did so nonetheless.

Before her eyes sparkled and she said. "But in exchange, we're gonna snuggle in my bed when we sleep tonight, lover." Neptune said, her cheeks tainted red.

I can't have a normal conversation with any of them with this 'costume' on, can I?

Of course before I can reply, Compa protested. "That's unfair of you, Nep-Nep… I want to share a bed with Eiji too…"

Suddenly, Neptune grabbed my right arm. "I'm Ei-kun's Destined Lover so it's fine."

Is that really her answer for anything concerning me?

Pouting, Compa grabbed my left arm and pulled. "But I want to be Eiji-kun's Destined Lover too."

IF then said. "You two, focus on decorating first besides Eiji doesn't belong to any of you."(…he belongs to me.)

Compa and Neptune relented and let me go while I gave IF a grateful expression, which she returned with a small smile, with a small tint of red on her cheeks.

After about an hour, we now stood in the cabin's living room which is decorated with the usual Christmas stuff. And I must say, I'm feeling the Christmas cheer just from looking at it.

"Okay! Time for the main event!" Neptune excitedly announced while Compa and IF nodded their heads, all three of them have fires of determination in their eyes while I dumbly mumbled. "…The main event…"

I suddenly felt a chill down my spine which I ignored in favor of listening to Neptune.

They suddenly reached for their pockets and showed it to each other before looking at me. I looked in their hands and I found them holding mistletoes with ribbons corresponding to their color, Compa's are pink, IF's are blue, while Neptune's are purple.

Upon seeing the plants, I made a run for it. '…Give me a break…'

The rest of the evening consisted of the girls dashing after me, mistletoes in hand.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After dashing for hours around the cabin, night eventually came and we retreated to our beds. The cabin only had one big bedroom which has five beds on both sides. The girls picked three beds on the left side while I picked the bed, which is closest to the door, at the right side. I immediately dressed myself and covered my face with a blanket.

Thinking I was asleep, the girls discussed among themselves while placing their respective mistletoes on their bedside tables.

"Seriously, is just one kiss too much to ask?" Neptune pouted. "From my lover, no less."

"Normally, I would say we can get him tomorrow…" IF said calmly but you can hear a bit of sadness in her tone. "But Christmas day is the last day we can use our mistletoes and I can say that it will end badly, with how much he avoided us today and all."

I heard Compa's voice slightly crack. "Maybe… it's not meant to be."

That got me. I know they liked me and I know I can't accept their feelings just like that, but seeing them hurt like this. It hurts me.

Add the fact that the cause is ME, I feel like shit.

So I began to think of my possible choices in the matter.

There are only two options that come to mind:

Deny them their kisses and feel like shit… or act like a man and just kiss them.

…

…

…

The answer's obvious. 'What the hell is happening with my life?'

Therefore I waited for them to sleep. Once I know that they're deeply asleep, I silently snuck into their side of the room and swiped their mistletoes.

I then silently left the bedroom and placed their respective mistletoes in various places in the room. I placed Compa's on the seat next to the Christmas tree, IF's is placed on the seats near the fireplace, while I placed Neptune's just above the living room door.

Satisfied with what I have done, I returned to my bed and slept. In preparation for the hectic events that are sure to happen in the following day.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

I woke up and found the girls' beds empty so I deduced that they are in the living room. I quickly dressed myself in my usual attire (because I refuse wearing that 'costume') and walked into the living room.

'Here it goes…' I thought as I turned the doorknob and entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, Eiji/-kun/Ei-kun" They all greeted, now clad in their usual outfits.

"Merry Christmas" I smiled and said while walking to my first destination.

"Hey, Eiji-kun. Do you happen to know where our mistletoes are?" Compa asked me.

"I don't know. Where did you last place it?" I said as I stood beneath Compa's mistletoe.

"We placed in on our bed-"She started to say before noticing that I'm standing underneath her mistletoe.

Compa suddenly blushed then walked in front of me and fidgeted while I looked at her in faux curiosity.

She suddenly tiptoed and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "M-Merry Christmas, Eiji-kun." She said with a beet red face.

Of course, I also blushed but I kept it under control, in favor of finishing my plan. 'One down, two to go.'

Neptune and IF are standing at their places with their jaws agape. Before they glared at Compa and said. "You trying to score points with him?!"

Compa, whose face is still red, weakly argued, "But, he's standing under my mistletoe…"

Upon seeing Compa's mistletoe, the two frantically searched the room for theirs while I walked underneath IF's mistletoe.

Noticing where I'm standing, IF gave me a smirk while I looked at her _dumbly_. "What?"

IF pointed upwards and when I acted surprised when saw her mistletoe she suddenly gave me a quick kiss before turning around so that I wouldn't see her (most probably) flushed face. "…I-I didn't want to do it… but it's the rule during Christmas… so Merry Christmas, Eiji."

Once again, I blushed but chose to focus at the task at hand. 'One more to go.'

"I need to get out of here…" I muttered a bit louder, just so the girls can hear it, while Neptune noticed her mistletoe hanging above the door.

Neptune transformed in a flash of light and dashed to overtake me. She now stood in front of me with a smirk while pointing up. Pretending to notice the mistletoe, I asked. "Will you let me through if I kissed you?"

"Yes. But you have to do it willingly." Purple Heart said, smirking at me.

Knowing that I had _no other choice_, I gave in.

I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pressed my lips to hers.

What I didn't expect is for Purple Heart to add her tongue into the kiss which resulted in me separating from her, blushing full force. "You said to kiss only."

Purple Heart shrugged and held my cheek lovingly. "It's what lovers do."

I quickly got out of the room and rushed for the shower. Even though it's freezing, a REALLY cold shower could do me some good.

"I know that I planned this but that is just so…" I mumbled as I dashed to get my needed cold shower.

**~~~~With the girls~~~~**

IF, Compa and Neptune, who has transformed back, are now sitting in the sofa with content smiles on their faces.

A few moments later, Neptune energetically proposed they check their stockings for presents. When she looked at her stocking, she saw a note and two other pieces of paper."Hey, Compa, Ai-chan, look at this."

Said girls then reached for their stockings and pulled out the paper which read: **Merry Christmas, From: Santa.**

Their eyes sparkled as they excitedly reached into their stockings to see their gifts.

Said gifts are two pictures. A picture of Eiji swiping their mistletoes while they slept and another picture of Eiji placing their mistletoes around the room.

All girls flushed and thought the same thing. 'He planned all this?!'

As Compa and IF got lost in their train of thought at the revelation, Neptune decided to look in Eiji's stocking.

"Ne, Ai-chan, Compa, don't you think he needs a present?" Neptune said with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Breaking out of their trances, IF asked with a raised eyebrow. "Present?"

"Like what?" Compa also asked as she looked at Neptune.

Neptune grinned as she held out three ribbons. One pink, another blue and the last one is purple. Compa and IF blushed, knowing what they had to do.

"Where did you get that?" IF asked with red cheeks.

Neptune simply pointed at Eiji's stocking as she started to take her jacket off. "Well, don't you think he deserves a reward for doing this?"

"Why now? Normally you don't like sharing." IF asked with a raised eyebrow while Compa was starting to take her wool top off.

"Well, it is Christmas so… just this once, I'll share him." Neptune shrugged.

"But why do I have to do this?" IF asked again.

"Please, Ai-chan. I know you like my lover so just do it." Neptune said while tying herself up with her purple ribbon while Compa started to tie herself with her pink ribbon.

Blushing, IF quickly stripped and tied herself up with her blue ribbon.

All girls anticipating the reaction they'll get from the only boy in their party.

**~~~~Back to Eiji~~~~**

'Phew… That was close…' I thought as I walk back into the living room after a needed cold shower.

'_Huhuhu… You're a sly one aren't you, Eiji-kun.'_ I heard 'her' voice reverberate inside my head as I stood in the door of the living room.

'Shut up… I just don't want to see them sad like that' I thought back.

'_Sigh… Such a nice kid my daughter fell for…' _She sighed dreamily before she started to tease me. _'So whose kiss do you like best?'_

I blushed at the reminder but I ignored her in favor of opening the door.

I was met with the sight of Compa, IF and Neptune all naked. A ribbon corresponding to their color was the only thing that is covering their breasts and precious… unmentionable spot.

They all looked at me with flushed faces and said simultaneously. "Merry Christmas Eiji/-kun/Ei-kun."

My face turned an impossible shade of red and I can feel steam come out of my ears.

Words can't explain the sight in front of me.

It's also taking me A LOT of self-control to hide 'HIM'.

As Compa and IF fidgeted, Neptune purred. "Well, aren't you going to open your presents?"

That does it.

Before I knew it, my brain short-circuited.

But before I lost consciousness, I manage to think.

'Best Christmas Present EVER!'

**~~~~Chapter End~~~~**

**Anyways, that my first bonus chapter.**

**Is it good? Bad?**

**Leave a comment. I really appreciate it.**

**Oh and just a reminder, this bonus chapter does NOT and will NOT affect the main story. I merely did this because I felt like it and it just won't leave me.**

**Merry Christmas to those that celebrate it and Happy Holidays to those who didn't.**

**To all those who have read, liked and faved me, thank you so much and see you on the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hehehe... Bet you guys didn't expect another update so soon but hey.**

**My Mother made a ton of sweets in the past few days and it healed my destroyed brain faster than I ever expected.**

**So, yeah for my Christmas gift, another update.**

**I'm not gonna delay you any further, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**~~~~Chapter Start~~~~**

**Chapter 5**

We now arrived in Lastation. The landmass that is the most industrialized among the four Lands of Gameindustri. Ruled by the famous Tsundere goddess, Black Heart or simply Noire.

"Wow, this place is all steampunky! Iffy, what's this place called again?" Neptune excitedly said as she scanned her surroundings with starry eyes.

"Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart." IF informed. "It's obscured by various industries."

"So, um, does the 'theme' of each Land match the goddess' preference?" Neptune asked further.

"No. The CPUs are here to protect us. It's us humans that shape the Land." IF replied.

"Aw, that's so realistic." Neptune pouted. "Compa, what're your thoughts of this Land?"

"These factories and chimneys remind me of an industrial revolution." Compa answered.

"But, I'm not into this kind of thing." Compa admitted.

"Hmmm, how 'bout you, Ei-kun?" Neptune asked me.

"I think it's cool…" I answered. "The air could use some work though."

Seriously, it's reminds me of the air back home.

"Well it's not for everyone, but I think it's nice. Now, let's go to the Basilicom." IF said.

And so, we headed to the Basilicom… Is what I wanted to say. But apparently, we got lost.

"Hey, Ai-chan, are we there yet?" Neptune asked IF.

"That's odd… I'm pretty sure it was in this direction…" IF mumbled under her breath.

"Don't tell me we're lost." Neptune worriedly said.

"I hope not, but it's been a while since I came." IF said with a weak smile.

"In any case, we should ask someone." I suggested.

"How about that I'm-going-on-an-adventure-looking person there?" Neptune pointed at… 'Isn't that a younger version of Falcom.'

"Hello-! You with the red hair." Neptune called out to young girl with orange eyes and red hair that is worn in a ponytail.

She wears a black, short shirt with sleeves above the elbow, under a white tanktop held with a brown belt near the bottom. On top of this is a short, opened red and white jacket with gold lining with a pair of matching denim short-shorts with a thick brown and gold belt. She also wears matching shoes, an orange and white pouch belted to her right upper leg, a blue scarf, and black fingerless gloves with thick white cuffs.

"Hm? What is it?" The young girl politely asked.

"I want to meet Black Heart-sama, but can you tell me where to go to meet her?" Neptune asked.

"Black Heart-sama? Oh, you mean Noire-sama." The young girl mumbled to herself. She then looked at Neptune and pointed right. "Well, just head down this path, take a right, and you'll find the Basilicom."

"Looks like the general direction was correct." IF mumbled under her breath. "Thank you."

"Got to help each other in need,right?" The girl said as she grinned.

"Well, since we've met, do you mind if I ask your name?" Neptune asked her.

"My name is Neptune! This here is Compa and Ai-chan. And the tall guy back there is my Destined Lover, Ei-kun." Neptune introduced us.

"Don't introduce me using a nickname, Nep. Anyway, my name is Eiji, nice to meet you, ummm…" I dumbly trailed off.

Looking at her, she seems clueless of who I am.

Well, I'm not from this world so it's understandable.

"Oh, my name is Falcom. I'm a newbie adventurer." Falcom introduced herself. "If you're in a pickle and you need help, just give me a holler."

"Really?!" Neptune excitedly asked while Falcom smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks. Oh, we're in a hurry, so we have to run. Hope we meet again soon." IF said.

"Yeah, see you again." Falcom replied as we began to walk past her.

"Whew… What a surprise. I didn't expect to meet them in this realm…" Falcom thought as she looked at Neptune, Compa, and IF. Before her gaze turned to Eiji. "I don't remember meeting Eiji-san, though. Wonder who he is?"

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

And so, we finally reached Lastation's Basilicom.

If I remember correctly, the people here are irritable so we must approach calmly.

When suddenly, Neptune barged inside the Basilicom and shouted. "Um, 'scuse me! I came to meet Black Heart-sama, but is she around?"

'…Well, there goes our calm approach.' I thought with a sigh.

A man wearing priest garbs then approached us and rudely said. "Who are you kids? This isn't a playground. Scram!"

"Hey!" Neptune said as she grew tick marks on her forehead. "That's no way to treat your guests!"

"We really need to meet the CPU." Compa politely explained. "We're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back."

"Oh, I know!" Neptune exclaimed. "This must be an event flag where I just have to name myself first."

'Oh, no you won't.' I thought as whacked Neptune in the head. The man looked like he wants to shout at us just to vent his frustration so some Neptune-talk would only make it worse.

"Anyway, sir. We really needed Black Heart-sama's help. May you tell us where she is?" I said in the most polite voice I can muster.

"I'm not telling you anything!" The man rudely said. "I don't care if you're in need or anything. Just get out!"

'W_e_l_l, _aren'_t you a d_i_c_k…' I and the being inside me simultaneously thought venomously.

As if reading my thoughts, IF decided to mock the man. "Wow, so much for civility from the Basilicom…"

"They say the clothes make the man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great." IF insulted.

The man merely scoffed. "Say what you want. I could care less what Black Heart is being called."

'_Ara ara, looks like someone wants to be punished…' _ She said sweetly. In fact, it's too sweet. '_Eiji-kun can you punch this piece of shit?'_

'I would love to. But that would only make things worse…' I thought back then idly thought. 'I think I know whereBlanc got her tongue…'

Then I slightly paled. 'I hope she did not hear that.'

'_I heard that…' _She said. 'Dammit…'

Anyway back to reality. IF was at a loss for words at the man's statement while Neptune tried to persuade the man again. By pouting. "Hey! You've got a group of cute girls here pleading. C'mon, let us meet her!"

Knowing that there's no use persuading the man, IF started to push Neptune towards the door. "Nep-ko, let's go. We're wasting our time here."

"But-" Neptune hesitantly asked.

Knowing that Neptune can be as stubborn as a bull (probably more), I came up with one sure fire way to get her to follow.

'I'm SO going to regret this…' I thought before I said. "Nep. If you follow obediently, I'll buy you ice cream when we get out of here."

Neptune's eyes started to shine as she practically dragged me to the entrance. "You got yourself a deal, lover."

I gave IF a thumbs up while she gave me a grateful smile. Her eyes held a bit of irritation though. So I mouthed 'you too' and the irritation immediately evaporated.

Of course, I also mouthed Compa the same words before she started to tear up.

And so, we travelled to a nearby ice cream store so I can give the girls their treats using MY share of credits of course.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

We are now sitting on a bench near the ice cream shop. The girls are happily licking their frozen treats while I lament for my wallet. 'My dear friend… you have served me well…'

But hey, they're happy. So it's definitely worth it.

"I'm so mad right now!" Neptune said as she momentarily stopped licking her chocolate ice cream. "That guy is such a jerk."

"While I agree with you, did you notice?" IF asked as she stopped licking her bubble gum flavored ice cream.

"Notice what?" Compa asked as she also stopped licking her strawberry ice cream.

"The guy blatantly disrespecting their CPU." I said while Compa's eyes widened in remembrance.

"Oh… yes, he didn't treat the goddess' name with respect." Compa said with a thoughtful expression. "That's weird…"

"What's so weird? Maybe they're like buddy-buddy and talk super casual." Neptune said, clueless.

"Would someone who you're buddy-buddy with say your name with venom laced in his tone?" I asked while Neptune scratched the back of her head while chuckling nervously. "Guess not."

Not wanting to delve into Lastation's internal problems further, I curiously asked Gameindustri's Wind Walker. "That aside, what should we do from now on?"

"Hmmm… I propose doing some quests, but how about it?" IF suggested.

"Eh? We still have money don't we?" Neptune whined. "Why do we need to do quests now?"

"*Gasp* don't tell me you used our funds for your own pleasures?!" Neptune said as she pointed an accusing finger at IF.

"Of course not." IF coolly replied before she looked at Neptune and raised an eyebrow in an accusing manner. "It's not like I sneak out to buy pudding like you, Nep-ko."

"Wha-?!" Neptune winced. "Y-Y-Y-You knew?!"

"Dead obvious." IF and I deadpanned at the exact same time.

Neptune's reaction was to chuckle and rub the back of her head.

"Besides we need the XP and earning some extra credits wouldn't hurt." I said with a sigh. "And this way, we might be able to find Lastation's Enemy Disc. Two birds with one stone."

"Ei-kun! You're a genius!" Neptune exclaimed as her eyes shone in amazement. "As expected of my Destined Lover."

I only chuckle at the praise before clapping my hands to gain their attention. "Then, finish those snacks ladies. We got some questing to do."

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

We are currently aimlessly wandering the streets of Lastation until Compa noticed our supposed-to-be client. "Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?"

Compa pointed at a small figure from the distance.

Neptune looked over that direction and her shoulders sagged in disappointment. " She's kinda small… I was thinking like, a burly man or something."

"She's staring at us… Now she's waving…" Compa said as she also waved back. "I think she's the right person."

"I suppose she's come to the same conclusion about us." IF calmly said as we approached the small figure.

Said figure was a woman with short hair and a slim figure. She has blue hair which is worn with a pair of goggles. While her eyes are bright gold and she has a bandage patch on the left cheek. Her outfit consists of a deep pink jacket with multiple pockets and buttons, a black tube top, and a white scarf.

"So it's you guys? You're gonna take the work I ordered?" The woman said doubtfully. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Understandable since she's talking to three teenagers and a pre-teen.

"More than okay. Nice to meet you. I'm IF. This is Compa, that's Neptune and the guy with us is Eiji." IF calmly introduced.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't come if you weren't okay." The woman sheepishly said as she scratched her check.

"My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe." The, now introduced, Chian said. "Now, no use standing around here. Follow me."

We followed Chian as she entered… a cafeteria.

Surprised by such a development, IF asked. "Didn't you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a cafeteria."

"My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next door." Chian answered calmly. "You'd rather speak at a cleaner place, right? Take a seat."

"Dibs on the barstool!" Neptune excitedly said as she ran for said chair while IF and I sighed. 'Can't this girl be serious for once?'

"With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and puddings!" Neptune excitedly stated.

"That's not gonna create revenue, you know?" Chian said.

"And with Neptune as a customer, you'll be bankrupted before you know it." I blandly stated as I stared at the girl in question who gave me a pout. "That's a mean thing to say, Ei-kun…"

"Actually, I can see that happening…" IF amused said while Compa chuckled nervously. "Me too..."

"There you have it, Nep." I said as I and IF smiled at Neptune in amusement.

The response we got is another pout. "Meanies…"

We simply chuckled at the expression she's making.

Calming her chuckles down, IF asked Chian. "Back on topic, could you tell us the details to the work?"

"Sure. I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route." Chian informed. "It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from nowhere. With the route unsafe, all trade has halted."

"Bingo. This may be the work we're looking for. We'll take that order." IF accepted.

"Good. With Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems." Chian said in relief.

"Chian-san? Chian-san? What's this 'Avenir'?" Compa asked Chian in curiousity.

"Wait, you don't know Avenir?" Chian asked in surprise.

"We just arrived in Lastation today, so we don't know anything about this 'Avenir'." I explained.

Satisfied by my explanation, Chian nodded and decided to tell us what Avenir is. "Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation."

"They make everything from goods to weapons, and is controlling the market." Chian explained further. "People like me can't compete with them, so our products don't sell well."

"And it's not like they create work. I know a few who closed shop already." Chian finished, irritation laced in her words.

"That's terrible. It goes against antitrust laws!" Compa exclaimed.

"Didn't you talk with the CPU? It's hard to believe that she would let this go." IF said in thought.

"I doubt she has the power to do something though..." I blurted my thoughts out earning their attention.

They looked at me for further explanation and so I did. 'Me and my big mouth…' "I'm going to guess that you tried to talk to Black Heart-sama personally but you are stopped by the Basilicom, aren't you?"

Chian nodded as I continue with my explanation. "Then that simply means Avenir somehow sneaked their goons into the Basilicom. And when they do that, they have complete control over Lastation, be it in the market or in the government."

"Hmmm… You're pretty sharp, aren't you boy?" Chian said as she inspected me.

"We are treated badly in the Basilicom and the staff there blatantly disrespects their goddess. Add it with what you said just now and you can easily know Avenir's true motives." I shrugged. "After all, they can easily justify all their actions as orders from the goddess so citizens will have no choice but to follow."

"That explains everything perfectly…" IF nodded in understanding before she smiled at me approvingly. "Good job, Eiji."

"Yeah, you were like a super cool detective solving a case earlier…" Neptune said as she and Compa looked at me with eyes of admiration.

I chuckled at the praise I'm receiving while I amusedly thought. 'Well, I have to thank my in-game knowledge for that…'

"It seems that I have misjudged you earlier." Chian admitted with a smile.

"I guess you did Chian-san." I amusedly said back. "We'll finish the job before you know it."

Chian amusedly smiled at my statement. "We'll see about that boy."

"Well, you heard the lady, guys! Let's move out!" Neptune energetically announced as she stood up.

Neptune walked towards the door but my question caused her to stop mid-step. "Do you even know where to go?"

Neptune chuckled nervously while she scratched the back of her head. "Oopsies…"

Chian happily laughed, Compa giggled, while IF and I sighed. 'Really, Nep-ko/Nep…'

"Wait for a moment. I'll make you guys a map." Chian managed to say through her giggles.

"That would be much appreciated." I politely answered.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After obtaining the map made by Chian, we found ourselves in a place called West Wind Valley.

"We're here!" Neptune, ever so energetic, announced as she ran ahead of us. "So this is where that monster thingy is going to appear?"

"Well, no monster will beat me!" Neptune confidently said. "I'll just snap my fingers and blow 'em up!"

"Hey-! Ai-chan-! Compa-! Ei-kun-! Hurry, hurry!" Neptune called.

"*huff* *huff* Nep-Nep, wait… I'm so tired…" Compa panted as she shakily tried to remain standing.

"You know you wouldn't have been this tired if you accepted my offer earlier Compa…" I said while looking at the panting nurse-in-training. "Just so you know the offer's still open…"

"N-No. I'm fine. You don't need to worry, Eiji-kun…" Compa tried to wave off my worries.

It worked but that didn't stop me from looking at her doubtfully. "Are you really sure?"

"Yup! I'm completely fine." Compa confidently stated as she puffed her chest.

"If you say so." I slowly said as I glanced at Compa whose face closely resembled a tomato.

For those who didn't know, when I noticed that Compa is having trouble catching up to us, I offered to carry her until we reached our destination. Compa, being the shy and kind girl she is, politely declined my offer with a blushing face.

So we continued to walk until I noticed that Compa is slowing down again. So I kneeled down in front of her and told her to get on my back.

I expected a weight on my shoulders but like a miracle, Compa caught up to us with a red flushed face.

'…Is being carried by a guy you like THAT embarrassing?' I mused as we continued to walk on a dirt path. 'Then again, I wouldn't know that.'

The most interaction with females that I had was with my aunt and my younger cousin. So yeah, I don't know anything about handling relationships or anything relating to romance in general.

Barring the 'knowledge' I got from my hobby, of course.

Anyway back to reality.

"You know, I'm starting to regret buying her ice cream…" I said calmly walked with IF and Compa, whose cheeks are stained with red. "She has way too much energy right now…"

"I have infinite stamina right now so come and get me!" Neptune taunted as she continued to run ahead of us while IF and I sweatdropped.

"If you didn't, things would have become more complicated in the Basilicom…" IF said before she sighed. "But I guess Nep-ko being this excited could pose a problem. She'll lose her spunk when we need it."

From out of nowhere, Neptune suddenly appeared beside me. "If that happens, Ei-kun can just kiss me to transform again!" She happily exclaimed as she hugged my arm.

At Neptune's statement, I saw IF's eyebrow twitch while Compa hugged my other arm possessively.

'Just what I needed, Neptune…' I sarcastically thought as we continued to trudge forward.

'_Hehehe… Trouble in Paradise?' _'She' giggled.

'…Shut up…' I tiredly thought which was met by laughter.

"Anyway, let's focus on our quest so we can report back to Chian-san." I said as I detached Compa and Neptune from me as I walked ahead.

"Hey, Ei-kun/Eiji/-kun. Wait for us!"

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

Of course before we reach the monster Chian wants us to exterminate, we encountered resistance in the form of Cardbirds, Sunfloweries, Pal Shells, Alraunes, Purr4s, and Shoebills (or as Neptune fondly called them : Easy XP).

We also hid in the bushes to stealthily walk past the Ancient Dragon that we say walking around since we are still underlevelled. Of course Neptune wanted to fight it and tried to gain its attention. Before she could do so, however, IF, in an effort to hide our location, pushed me towards Neptune. And since it happened so suddenly I lost my footing which led to me pinning Neptune to the ground. It earned an eye twitch from IF, a pout from Compa, and a surprised which quickly turned happy look from Neptune.

"*Gasp* Ei-kun! You're such a bad boy." Neptune excitedly exclaimed before she reprimanded me. "If you want to have an M rated scene you have to wait until we reached a private room, ya know."

Before she sported an unnerving grin as she wrapped her legs on my waist. "But if you really want to, I don't mind you taking me right now though."

In my embarrassment, I quickly stood up thus giving away our location.

*RAAAAWWWWRRRRR*

The Ancient Dragon roared as it charged at us while we dashed away.

"Smooth move there Eiji…" IF dully commented as she ran next to me.

"It's your fault you know…" I dully said back which was answered by a huff.

The chase went for a while when suddenly the Ancient Dragon decided to give up the chase which gave us some time to catch our breath.

"*huff* *huff* so… tired…" Neptune panted as she sat on the ground.

"I thought you had infinite stamina." IF dryly commented.

"Well, yeah, but… there's too many slants and slopes here…" Neptune excused while Compa sat down next to her. "My tootsies hurt. I can't take a single step more."

"Well, with what we've been through I'd say you girls needed some rest." I said as I stood next to IF with my arms crossed.

"Hmmm… You don't seem winded at all…" IF curiously remarked.

"I could say the same to you… but just to let you know, I've been training since I was young so I'm perfectly fine." I answered back.

"So that's why you had such a killer body…" She softly mumbled.

…I did not hear that. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all." IF said as she rapidly shook her head.

"Oh!" Neptune suddenly shot up. "Since we're resting, let's have a snack!"

"I got pudding!" Neptune said as she pulled out a disc from… where did she get that?

Before she could press the button on the middle though, a loud squawk was heard.

Looking to the direction of the sound, we found ourselves in the presence of an Hraesvelgr.

"Um… Ai-chan? This monster with the non-color variant design is…" Neptune hesitantly asked.

"Yes, it must be the monster Chian mentioned." IF calmly answered.

"Oh, come on, Ai-chan! You think I'd fall for your tricks?" Neptune chuckled.

"Stop denying what's right in front of you, Nep." I calmly said as Red Queen rested on my right shoulder.

I figured that since the monster we're going to fight closely resembled a bird, something that can propel me through the air can help us defeat it. And the Red Queen just so happens to be the perfect weapon for such a situation.

"Monter-san? Can you wait? We were trying to take a break here…" Compa politely pleaded.

*SSSSQQQQUUUUAAAAWWWWKKKK*

The Hraesvelgr simply squawked at her.

"And just when I was about to eat the pudding…" Neptune grumbled with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

A bright flash of light engulfed her form and when it died down, Purple Heart stood in her place glaring at the monster in front of her. "You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!"

I can't help but sweatdrop at her statement.

The honorable and calm Purple Heart-sama saying such Neptune-ish line, what kind of face will her believers make, I wonder? Then again, they are ONE so it's not much of a surprise.

To me at least.

"Nep-Nep's really angry." Compa commented. "And it looks worse now that Nep-Nep's changed.

"It looks like anything pudding-related can jolt her…" IF amusedly commented.

"And I was planning to have Ei-kun feed me…" Purple Heart grumbled as her grip on her weapon tightened.

"…or anything Eiji-related it seems." IF dryly said while I chuckled nervously.

"Compa! Ai-chan! Ei-kun! Stop talking and let's beat the hell out of this monster!" Purple Heart declared.

"So… tired…" Compa mumbled as she struggled to stand still.

"The faster we get rid of it, the faster you can get some rest Compa." I said while smiling at her.

The response I got was a tired nod.

"Take this!" Purple Heart shouted as she charged the monster.

The avian monster squawked in pain before it tried to retaliate by head-butting Purple Heart.

To stop it from doing that, I used the Red Queen and propelled at the side of its face. I then slashed it while using my weapon's propelling ability to strengthen the blow.

The monster then gave off a pained squawk before it lashed one of its two tails(?) towards me. Seeing this, I propelled myself through the air to dodge it while Compa fired a barrage of bullets at it to cover me.

The monster let out another squawk before it attempted to peck me with its beak. Before it could do so, however, IF started to slice it around the leg area.

It once again squawked in anger before it flapped it wings, creating a mighty gust of wind that pushed us back. Seeing that our guard is broken, it attacked but its attempt to attack was impeded by a laser that shot out of Compa's syringe.

Seemingly pissed, the monster squawked in rage as it charged the nurse-in-training, who has stumbled on her bottom due to the recoil of her attack. She let out a squeak while she closed her eyes in preparation for what's to come when she saw the monster's sharp beak near her before she heard a *CLANG*.

She opened her eyes to see me deflecting the monster's beak by slicing it sideways. "You okay, Compa?"

She only nodded with a love struck face.

Losing its aim, the monster's beak pierced the earth. Seeing our chance to finish it off, I felt a plan come to my head.

So I asked Compa. "Compa can you fire that laser beam again?"

My voice seems to bring her out of her trance as she nodded firmly. "Yup. But it will take time."

"Leave that to us. Just fire on my mark, got that?" I kindly instructed while she nodded as she began to charge her shot.

"IF injure it as much as you can!" I commanded while IF let out a smirk. "Gladly."

IF then swiftly slashed the monster, which is still struggling to free its beak, while I switched the Red Queen for Cloud Strife's signature Buster Sword.

When IF jumped back after rapidly slashing the monster, I let out a roar before I slammed the blade to its stomach. I got the desired result as it flew towards Purple Heart. "Nep! Slash it before sending it upwards! Compa will shoot it down!"

Purple Heart gave me a confident smirk. "Leave it to me."

She then slashed the monster mercilessly when it flew within her attacking range.

"I'm done!" Compa exclaimed as the tip of her syringe glows with a ball of pink light.

"Nep! Send it up!" I called. She heard me and with a mighty blow the monster flew limply in mid-air. "Now, Compa!"

"Hah!" Compa said as she shot the monster. The Hraesvelgr let out one last squawk of pain when the laser beam pierced its chest. It then exploded into binary code, signaling our victory.

"Whew… That was some fight." Purple Heart said as she relaxed.

"Yeah. That was intense." I said as my weapon turned back to its pendant form.

"*huff* *huff* Can… we rest… now…" Compa panted.

I smiled at her and patted her head. "Yeah! You deserve your rest Compa."

She blushed as she leaned into my hand when I patted her while Purple Heart and IF glared at me.

The irritation in their eyes pretty much told me what they are thinking at the moment: 'Why are you only praising her?'

Not wanting to receive the end of feminine fury, I smiled at them and said. "Good work as well, IF, Nep."

"Well, of course." Purple Heart puffed her chest while IF huffed then she asked Neptune."Hey, wouldn't it have been faster if Nep-ko in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?"

Purple Heart looked at her with narrowed eyes. "No. There's no way I can carry all of you. This is quite tiring, you know?" Before her eyes widened in realization which was replaced by a seductive smile towards me. "But if Ei-kun kisses me right now, we can fly back to Chian in no time."

Before I knew it, I can feel her breath on my face due to the closeness. "So…" she said awaiting my answer.

Blushing at the attention, I averted my eyes from her. "I appreciate the offer, but no thanks."

She looked dejected by my answer before she gave me another seductive smile. "If you ever change your mind, remember, all you have to do is just ask."

As Purple Heart's face moved away from mine, IF walked in front of her with a tick mark on her forehead. "What was that for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Purple Heart innocently replied. "It's a normal thing for lovers to do after all."

IF seethed at her statement before I saw her tense. She then looked at nearby rocks and I too can felt a presence behind it. 'Here she comes…'

"Enough of this already. I'm changing back." Purple Heart said.

Before she could do so, I said. "Don't change back just yet Nep."

Purple Heart looked at me with a seductive smile on her face. "Did you change your mind?"

"No." I dully stated before being serious. "Someone's watching."

Purple Heart's eyes widened in shock while I nodded at IF.

"Whoever is behind those rocks, show yourself." IF boldly stated as she brandished her qatars.

"I didn't expect you to notice. Well done." A female voice came from behind the rocks.

'_Please tell me it isn't who I think it is…' _'She' pleaded with a shaking voice. I think I heard her sniffle too.

'… I'm sorry…for not being able to do anything…' I sadly thought. '…_No, it isn't your fault…'_ she said in a melancholic tone.

A woman emerged from behind the rocks. Her eyes are lime green and her hair is pure white, and goes down below her shoulders somewhat, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face. Her suit is black and white in color and the mechanical appearance is much more visible. It also exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and tricep area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle.

I recognized her as Noire, or in this form Black Heart.

"It's been a while, Neptune." Black Heart greeted before she shrugged. "Of course, you probably don't know me now…"

"Ai-chan! Is she…?!" Purple Heart stared at the white haired woman.

"Yes… She does look like you in that form of yours." IF calmly analyzed. "That form and eyes… I think she probably know something about you, Nep-ko."

"Indeed." Black Heart proudly declared. "I know Neptune very well."

"Really?!" Purple Heart said in surprise. "Then tell me, who am I?"

"Ahaha! Being asked for help by Neptune!" Black Heart laughed before she sported a challenging almost mocking smile. "Very well, let me tell you…"

"Really?!" Purple Heart said disbelievingly.

"That's great, Nep-Nep! We finally met someone who know you." Compa said happily.

"But in one condition..." Black Heart said as she raised a finger to accentuate her point, while I tightened my grip on my pendant turned daito by the name of Tensa Zangetsu.

"Condition? What's that?" Purple Heart asked.

"Did you have to ask…? Defeat me in a battle!" Black Heart says as she charged towards a surprised Purple Heart.

Using Tensa Zangetsu's ability, I appeared in front of Purple Heart, who's frozen in shock, just in time to block an incoming sword strike.

"Black Heart-sama... Please stop this..." I pleadingly whispered. "We only wanted to talk."

I'm tasked by the True Goddess to take care of her, not to harm her. But if it comes to this, I would at least try dissuade her.

Black Heart looked at me with wide eyes in surprise before she narrowed her eyes.

"This is between me and Neptune." Black Heart calmly said in our deadlock. "It's none of your business so get lost."

'...Goddammit!' I cursed at having to fight her.

"You attacked a friend of mine, so I'm making it my business." I said as I pushed her blade back.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged then jumped back.

"Nep. You okay?" I asked worriedly to the woman behind me.

"Yeah. Sorry for making you worry." Purple Heart apologized.

"I did promise I'll protect you right?" I gave her a smirk before I narrowed my eyes at Black Heart, who is readying for another charge.

Before she could do so, however, she jumped to the left to dodge IF's swift Qatar strikes. "You too?"

"We're a party so of course we fight together…" IF said as she jumped back. "Mess with one of us, you messed with all of us."

"Tch!" Black Heart clicked her tongue but then she found herself dodging bullets fired by Compa.

"Nep-Nep is our friend so we won't let you touch her!" Compa exclaimed, her previous exhaustion long forgotten.

"Ei-kun, Ai-chan, Compa…" Purple Heart softly whispered as she looked at every one of us. She then gave us a confident smile. "Don't leave me out on the fun."

"That's the Nep we know." I sighed in relief.

"Enough!" Black Heart shouted. "I doesn't matter if I'm outnumbered, I'll still beat you in the end!"

"We'll see about that." Purple Heart calmly said as she brandished her katana.

Upon saying that, like following some invisible signal, Purple Heart and Black Heart charged one another. Both gritting their teeth as they pushed each other back in their deadlock. They released themselves from their deadlock as they take their fight to the sky.

IF, Compa, and I tensely waited as the two women battled in the vast blue sky.

'So this is a battle of goddesses…' I watched in wonder as the two women clashed and moved so fast they leaved streaks of light.

Once they returned to the ground, we took action. Purple Heart jumped back to catch her breath, IF and I charged Black Heart while Compa covered us by firing bullets from her syringe.

I met Black Heart in a deadlock while IF kicked her in the stomach.

"Gagh!" She gasped in pain. Before her eyes narrowed at us and she gripped her sword tightly. "I won't lose…"

"**Venom Fencer!" **She exclaimed as her sword was engulfed in light while she stab her sword at our direction.

I can easily dodge this attack using Tensa Zangetsu's skill but IF can't. So, I quickly swept IF of her feet, ignoring her surprised little shriek, and dodged the incoming attack.

"Tch." Black Heart once again clicked her tongue before she was met by Purple Heart in another deadlock.

I looked over the battle in hand, forgetting what I have just done before, "H-Hey. Y-You can let go now Eiji."

I looked down at the girl I'm carrying, who's currently trying to hide her red face. Why is she doing this?

Then I can felt something soft coming from my left hand.

I looked at said hand and immediately blushed before I sputtered out in embarrassment. "Y-Y-You g-g-got it all w-w-wrong IF!"

"Just let go me already!" She screamed as she got out of my grip, covering her chest.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I bowed.

"J-Just focus! The fight isn't over yet!" IF managed to say through her red face.

"O-Okay." I said back as I looked back at the ongoing battle. Purple Heart seems to be giving me a dirty glance, even though she's currently in a deadlock, while Compa is pouting at me.

'I'm fucked, aren't I?' I thought.

I shook my head to banish such thoughts. 'No time for that.'

I gave IF, who has now calmed down, a small nod and we went to flank Black Heart on both sides. Realizing what we're planning, Black Heart broke her deadlock with Purple Heart and charged towards me.

I raised Tensa Zangetsu to parry her strike, meeting on a deadlock. She stared at my amethyst eyes with her calm lime green orbs. "This is going nowhere…" She impatiently whispered.

She jumped back from me and said. "I won't hold back this time."

Just like she said, she vanished from our sight until we heard a *CLANG*. We looked towards the direction of the sound, finding Purple Heart in a deadlock with Black Heart.

'Fast…' was our party's thoughts. Breaking out of my thoughts, I rushed at her and slashed. She simply jumped back to dodge my attack.

'Tch. She's much stronger than when she was in the game.' I thought. 'No choice…'

"IF! Compa! Hold her off!" I shouted receiving nods from said girls.

"Nep…" I said before I slightly blushed. "I need to transform."

"Like I said, all you have to do is ask." She whispered before she pressed her lips unto mine.

IF's eyebrow twitched while Compa pouted once again. '…So unfair…'

But they quickly banished said thoughts in favor of holding off the white haired woman, who was looking at the scene in front of her incredulously.

As our lips met, I can feel power flow all throughout my body.

'...Warm...' I thought as I felt power boil from within me.

I felt light engulfed my form as I feel my power rise.

When the light died down, Purple Heart and I broke our lip lock, both of us had red staining our cheeks.

I quickly composed myself before I gripped Tensa Zangetsu.

Wait? Tensa Zangetsu?! What happened to the black katana I summoned last time?!

No… That can wait… I have to focus on what's in front of me.

"Nep. Let's finish this." I calmly said as I gripped my sword tighter.

"Yeah. Let's." Purple Heart said before the both of us charged a still surprised Black Heart.

She managed to snap herself out but realized it's too late as we slashed her.

"Aagh!" She cried. But it didn't stop there. IF quickly charged her and delivered a number of quick slashes while Compa shot her with a laser beam.

Black Heart lay down on the ground defeated. She looked up to see Purple Heart raising her blade. Black Heart closed her eyes for the strike to come before I held out my hand in front of Purple Heart. "Ei-kun?"

Black Heart's eyes opened when the strike she expected didn't come. She looked at me curiously, asking the reason why I stopped Purple Heart, and so I said. "She said we just have to beat her and we did just that. No need to beat her up further."

"If you say so, Ei-kun." Purple Heart said as she lowered her blade.

I kneeled down and held out my hand. "I'm sorry… we don't want to hurt you. We just want you to tell us what you know. Do you need help getting up?"

When I said that, I felt killing intent from behind me and an amused giggle reverberated in my mind.

Black Heart simply stared at me. For the next few seconds nobody said a word until Black Heart shouted. "Don't think you've won it all by just downing me!"

"I admit that we did outnumber you, but still, a win is a win." Purple Heart calmly stated.

"No… No…! I won't accept this!" Black Heart denied as she gave us odd looks before flying away.

Her last glance is at me. I can see frustration on her face but it held no malice. And then there's a small bit of admiration and a slight redness on her face.

…

'Damn my hero's complex.'

My thought earned me an amused giggle in my head.

Purple Heart held out her hand. "Wait!"

"Go after her, Nep-ko." IF said as Purple Heart was swallowed by a pillar of light.

"Whoa, what?!" Neptune said, clueless of what happened.

I also felt power flow out of my body and with a bright flash of light, the power I gained from the kiss with Neptune faded away.

"…Guess we'll follow her on foot then." IF said as she started to run to the direction Black Heart went. "We can't let our only source of info on you get away!"

All of us nodded and ran after her. Neptune managed to overtake IF as she momentarily disappeared from our sight.

Until, we heard Neptune's distant call. "Compa-! Where are you, Compa-! Here, Compa, come here!"

Compa quickly ran to where she heard Neptune's voice. "Did you call, Nep-Nep?"

We found Neptune with a teenage girl with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh.

I immediately recognized the girl as Noire but chose to remain silent.

"_At least she's alright…" _'She' said in relief. _'Thanks for defending her earlier Eiji-kun…'_

'I would have done so anyway…' I thought back earning a relieved giggle from her. _'As expected…'_

"You're kidding me…" Noire incredulously said.

"Surprised? I am, after all, the heroine!" Neptune said as she puffed her chest in pride. "I have 108 skill styles, y'know?"

"Stop lying, Nep-ko. We just caught up to you right when you were yelling." IF calmly remarked as she approached said girl while I sighed next to her.

"By the way, did you need anything, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked while tilting her head in curiosity.

"Yeah, she…um, oh, right. I haven't gotten your name yet." Neptune said as she thumped her fist on her palm. "My name is Neptune. She's Compa and the other is Ai-chan. Oh, and the tall guy at the back is my Destined Lover, Ei-kun."

"That's IF, nice to meet you." IF corrected.

"And mine's Eiji, pleased to meet you…uh?" I trailed off waiting for her reply. (Even though I know her name already.)

"…re." She mumbled.

"What?" Neptune said as she cupped her ears.

"Noire." She introduced herself.

"Noire? Fancy name." Neptune said thoughtfully before she smiled. "I bet you don't have any friends and stuff."

"Wha-?!" Noire blurted out in surprise while I sighed and whacked Neptune in the head. "Ow! What was that for Ei-kun?"

"That's for making fun of someone you just met." I sternly said as she whined. "But it's just a joke…"

"Even if you meant it as a joke, you just said words that aren't very nice…" I lectured her while she pouted. "…Fine…"

IF, Compa and Noire looked at us strangely before IF asked. "It somehow reminds me of a father lecturing his child don't you think?"

Compa chuckled nervously in agreement while Noire deadpanned. "I can actually see that…"

IF then clapped her hands. "Anyway, Compa, will you?"

Compa gave her a smile. "All righty! Leave it to me!"

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After a few minutes, Compa has finished bandaging Noire. "Here you go! All patched up. I just cleaned the cuts and bandaged them."

"Thank you, this helps a lot." Noire said with a small smile. "Ah… was that, Compa?"

"Are you… Neptune's friend?" Noire reluctantly asked.

"Yes. We've been best friends since I found her and Eiji-kun in a large crater in a forest." Compa said with a smile, reminiscing said moment.

Noire blinked at what she heard. "Wait you found her with… Eiji, was it?" She said as she looked at me, with red stained cheeks, for confirmation.

I nodded at her and answered. "Yeah. When I woke up, I found myself falling from the sky with Nep here." I said as I patted Neptune's head.

"Yup. And that's how I met my Destined Lover." Neptune giggled as she leaned into my hand.

I looked at her dryly. "You wouldn't stop calling me that, won't you?"

"Nope." Neptune continued to giggle.

"Ah! I want head pats too." Compa said as she walked over to me and Neptune.

"No! This is a love event between me and my lover!" Neptune said as she flailed her arms to fend Compa off.

"But Eiji-kun's my lover too." Compa answered as she also flailed her arms to counter Neptune.

To stop the situation from turning worse, I let go off Neptune's head, ignoring her whine, and stood next to IF. "You don't get a break, do you?" She whispered.

"Tell me about it." I whispered blandly.

"Destined… Lover?" Noire asked while tilting her head. I think I heard her voice waver for a bit.

"Oh, that's what Neptune started to call me when she heard that I saved her from hitting her head when we fell." I explained.

"Why 'Destined Lover' though?" Noire asked further, with a seemingly strained smile.

Before I could answer, Neptune interjected. "Because the protagonist always meets the main heroine first." She said as she puffed her chest.

"Huh?" Noire looked her dumbly while I sighed and decided to explain. "Believe it or not, I'm not from Gameindustri. I got sent here by 'someone' I owe a favor to."

"And what would that favor be?" IF asked.

'Oh yeah. Neptune only informed her of what happened when we came here. My side of the story was never told to her.' I thought then answered her. "She wanted me to take care of her daughters. (Although I'm in the presence of two of those daughters right now…)"

"And who's she?" IF asked while I internally winced. 'What in the world will I call you?'

'_Call me Mother!'_ 'She' replied enthusiastically while I blandly thought back. 'Not helping.'

"Well, you see, uh… She doesn't want people knowing her name…so…" I answered nervously receiving a suspicious look from IF. 'Please buy it… Please buy it… Please buy it…'

IF sighed. "…Fine."

At her answer, I sighed in relief before she gave me a look that pretty much said: 'You're going to tell me sooner or later.'

I gulped at the look she's giving me before sadly thinking. 'Sorry IF, but it's not like you'd believe me even if I did…'

"Speaking of… Noire, what were you doing in this dangerous place?" IF asked.

"And. All scratched up." Compa added.

"I…" Noire as her eyes showed her panic.

"Something is fishy here…" IF said giving Noire a suspicious look.

"Um, well… I'm not sure too, and…" Noire sputtered before Neptune saved her form IF's interrogation.

"What? Then… you're… a fellow amnesiac?!" Neptune said with a hand in front of her mouth to express her surprise.

"Huh? Oh, oh yes! That's right, amnesia." Noire backed up Neptune's claim. "I can't remember a single thing! It must've happened when I was attacked."

It seems like Neptune and Compa believed her story while IF mumbled. "Way to make it sound real…"

Of course, I know that Noire doesn't really have amnesia. But her sweating like crazy is pretty much a dead giveaway. Then again, like I'm any better.

"Uh-oh… Then how can we get you back home?" Compa sadly said while Neptune looked at Noire sympathetically. "I know how you feel, Noire. It must be harsh without your memory."

"Wait, we're believing her…?" IF said in surprise which was ignored.

"I know! I'll help you! Like, I've been without memory longer than you." Neptune said, determination clearly seen in her eyes.

"I… guess that helps." Noire answered timidly.

"So, what should we do with Noire-san? How can we help get her home?" Compa asked.

"Well…" IF said as she put on a thoughtful expression. "Why not take her to the Basilicom? They should keep her safe in custody."

The moment IF said that I heard an ominous giggle in my mind. 'Uh-oh…'

"What?!" Noire sputtered in surprise while the giggling in my head grew louder.

"Not over there! Those goons wouldn't know how to handle a girl right!" Compa strongly argued with me nodding with her. The giggling stopped when Compa said her piece while I sighed in relief.

"I know! Why not just have her tag along with us until her memory returns?" Neptune suggested while Noire put on a thoughtful expression.

Before she sputtered in surprise. "Wha-?! Tag along?! As in, together?!"

"You don't like it?" Neptune asked while tilting her head. "But, we are memory loss buddies, so let's stay together!"

"Yes. It' safer than being at the Basilicom. It's fun with more friends, too!" Compa agreed.

"Um, ah, it's not like I don't like it, but… Ah, I was just… surprised." Noire weakly explained.

"I'll take it you don't mind, then! Again, nice to meet you, Noire." Neptune happily said while Noire gave her a small smile.

'_Ah… Some good ol' sister bonding… They're so cute!' _I heard 'her' voice reverberate in my head and I can't help but agree.

"Now, carry me lover!" Neptune said and she suddenly jumped in front of me. In my surprise, I caught her in a princess carry.

"Ah! Nep-Nep/Nep-ko! That's unfair!" Compa and IF protested.

"We're lovers so it's fine." Neptune said as she snuggled into my chest.

Compa pouted before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and a sudden weight on my back. Let's not forget to mention the soft pillows that are pressing themselves on my back as well. "It's not fair if it's always Nep-Nep."

"Hey. Compa can you please get off me?" I asked nicely.

"Nope." Compa's answer was all I needed as I hung my head in defeat.

I looked to IF, who looks like she's having an internal conflict, and Noire, who was blankly watching the scene in front of her.

I mouthed 'help' but the response I got was a huff from IF and a deadpan from Noire.

Once again, I hung my head in defeat as I carried the two girls on our way back to Lastation.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

By the time we reached Lastation, it's already evening. So all of us are pretty tired when…

"Lastation, I'm home!" Neptune energetically shouted as she got out of my arms. I also felt the arms clinging to my neck disappear meaning Compa has gotten off my back as well.

Guess not…

"Could you quit with that creepy smile of yours?" IF reprimanded Neptune.

"Well, I felt something shining on me. Like, I felt I was back 'home'." Neptune said as she scratched her cheek. She then to Noire and asked. "Noire? Do you remember anything? Does this place spark a light in you?"

"No, nothing at all." Noire said in a faux innocent tone.

"This place was close to the dungeon, so I figured you were from here." Neptune said.

"You said you lost your memory, but are you okay?" Noire asked curiously.

"Heh, well, not that great, really." Neptune said as she rubbed the back of her head before she smiled at me. "But I have my lover by my side, so I'll be fine."

I smiled at her softly as I saw her argue with Noire about a pillow fight soon after. 'You happy now?'

'_Yes… They are SO cute…'_ She gushed out before I heard her sadly whisper. _'Too bad they can't hear me…'_

'_Well, right now at least…'_ She said while I asked in confusion. 'What do you mean by that?'

She giggled and said. _'Se-cr-et.'_

'Oh, come on…' I whined eliciting a giggle from her.

Before I knew it, we are now standing in front of Chian's restaurant.

"I'm back! I beat up that monster real good!" Neptune declared as she entered.

"Really?! That's great! Now I don't have to worry about the supplies." Chian said in relief.

"I guess our first assignment in Lastation was a success." IF said while I nodded in agreement.

"Hm? It looks like you've got someone new there. Who is she?" Chian said as she noticed the new addition to our party.

"She's Noire. She was hurt and lost her memory, so we brought her with us." IF said as she introduced Noire.

"Is that so? Wait…" Chian said as she put on a thoughtful expression. "I've seen her before…C-C-C-Could it be…? Black Heart-sama?!"

Noire flinched, IF and I narrowed our eyes, while Compa and Neptune are in shock. "Noire-san… is Black Heart-sama?" "What?!"

"News at 10: 'The girl who lost her memory was actually the CPU?!'" Neptune said as she imitated a reporter.

'Oh, the irony…' I amusedly thought when I heard Neptune say that.

"No, wait! I'm, ah, I like cosplay and, um… I totally love Black Heart-sama, so…" Noire stuttered while I hid my amusement with a clueless expression.

"Is that it? No wonder you were wearing clothes just like Black Heart-sama." Chian said in relief. "You had me fooled there. I seriously thought you were the Lady in person."

"Too bad. If Noire-san was the CPU, I'm sure Chian's wishes would be heard." Compa sadly said.

"Oh, you, Noire. Causing all this ruckus." Neptune said in relief. But then a grin came over her face, a teasing one. "But you cosplaying all the time like a goddess is, well, kind of creepy."

"Wha-?!" Noire sputtered in surprise. "Don't call me creepy! I can't help it, I have my reasons!"

Having seen enough, IF calmed them down. "Now, now, you two. This isn't the place to argue."

"Chian, we're about to leave now, but is there anything else?" IF asked.

"So soon? Let me at least treat you all to some good eating." Chian offered.

IF was about to reject it before I said. "Let's just accept it IF. I mean look at Nep over there."

She did and she sweatdropped for she saw Neptune drooling, most probably imagining the meal they're having. "I guess we should."

"Sit anywhere you want. The food will be ready soon." Chian said receiving nods from us.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

We are now sitting on one of the many tables and chairs in Chian's restaurant. And Neptune is pretty much gobbling all the food in front of her like a wild animal.

"Urmghbrug! Sof derifosh! *gulp*… Ah, Chian, this burger is jaw dropping!" Neptune said.

…See what I mean. Then again I already know that.

"Nep. You're making a mess…" I reprimanded her as I wiped her lips with a tissue.

"But it's so good…" She whined.

"The soup is so tasty! I feel all warm inside." Compa said as she elegantly took a sip from her spoon.

"It's my mother's pride menu. Happy to know you're all enjoying it." Chian said with pride.

"It's really lavish, but are you sure I can join as well?" Noire said as she hasn't taken a single bite from the plate in front of her.

"Just dig in and enjoy. After all, food tastes better with more people." Chian said.

"Yes, enjoy it." IF said before she smirked at Noire. "Oh, but it doesn't come with a 'pillow fight,' though."

"Th-That's Neptune's fault. It's not like I wanted to do anything to her." Noire denied.

…I suddenly felt the urge to say 'Keep telling yourself that' but I stopped myself.

"Sure, whatever you say. I understand." IF said with a smile.

"Bleh… Who added these eggplants?! They deserve to die!" Neptune complained as she saw her 'greatest weakness'.

"Nep-Nep, you don't like eggplants?" Compa asked curiously.

"Don't like? More like hate!" Neptune corrected before asking her. "How can you eat these purple husks, Compa?"

Before an idea came to Neptune's mind. "I know! Food can sometimes help jog memories, right? Let's have Noire eat it!"

"What?" Noire blinked.

"Nep-ko. You're not a small kid. Stop being picky and eat." IF reprimanded said girl.

"What are you saying, Ai-chan?!" Neptune incredulously asked. "Forcing food can sometimes be dangerous! If my delicate body ate these…"

Neptune paled. "Oh, the horrors, the HORRORS!"

IF and I exchanged looks before smiles found its way to our faces.

"Hmmm… if what you said is true, then maybe it can jog your memory too, right Nep?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face as I grabbed Neptune's shoulders.

"Ei-kun?" Neptune dumbly asked.

"Yeah. I agree Eiji. Let's find out shall we?" IF said she started to near Neptune with a spoon of eggplants in hand while I held Neptune in her place.

"Urm?! A-Ai-chan, E-Ei-kun, st-sto… Urm!" Neptune said as she struggled to free herself from my grip at the same time avoiding the spoon IF held.

This went on for a few seconds. Having our fun, I released Neptune while IF returned to her seat, satisfied smiles on our faces, while Neptune pouted at us. "You two are so mean…"

We only chuckled until we heard Compa exclaim. "Noire-san? Help us?"

Neptune shot up at what she heard. "Aah! So is Noire going to fight with us, too?"

"Yes. I'm pretty strong, so I could help everyone out a bit." Noire confidently said.

"Okay. We'd be happy, too, if you could help us." IF said as I nodded and said. "Welcome to the party, Noire."

Noire looked at IF and I in surprise for accepting her instantly. I gave a look to IF who then explains. "We're getting a bit tired of holding off the randomness these two generate."

"I kind of know what you mean…" Noire deadpanned while IF and I chuckled nervously.

"Oh, mind doing one more job for me tomorrow?" Chian said as she approached our table.

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked.

"Can you use my weapon that I'm going to exhibit at the Technology Expo?" Chian asked.

"Technolo- what? Is it like a festival thingy?" Compa asked.

"The Expo is held in Lastation, with companies showcasing their tech." Chian informed. "There's also a tournament where the winner can get a trophy from the CPU!"

"A trophy? What an achievement!" Compa exclaimed.

"Oh, I think I know what you plan to do Chian." I said with a smile. "Basically, you'll use that opportunity to tell Black Heart-sama what's going on, right?"

"I'm starting to like you, boy." Chian gave me a smile.

"Hey Chian! You can look but you can't touch." Neptune said as she held me possessively.

"I don't mean it like that." Chian said as she sweatdropped while Noire had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So what are we exactly going to do?" IF asked.

"Just use the weapon and give me feedback. I'll give it to you tomorrow." Chian said.

"Is that it? Sounds simple enough." Nptune said before she thumped her fist on her palm. "Oh! Ei-kun can you show Chian your awesome weapon?"

"Well, yeah sure. What do you want to see?" I asked.

"I don't know you pick." Neptune happily replied while Chian had a clueless look.

I held Eiusque Arma and imagined Elucidator, then Red Queen, then the Cerberus Guns, then I reverted it back to its pendant form.

Chian had a look of amazement in her eyes. "Can I borrow your weapon for research?"

"Well, if you can make it work." I said, not really sure if it can help.

"How do you do that anyway?" Chian asked as I handed her Eiusque Arma.

"Just imagine what you want." I said while I internally asked. 'Will it work?'

'_It won't. It will only respond to your thoughts.' _She said. 'Well, that's a bummer…'

Chian held the pendant tightly, only for nothing to happen. "Why is nothing happening?"

"Maybe Ei-kun is the only one who can use it." Neptune suggested.

"Well, that's too bad." Chian sighed as she returned the pendant.

"Sorry, I didn't know it will do that." I apologized.

"Don't worry. At least it gave me some ideas." Chian said.

"Oh. Come to think of it we can do Chian's quest while doing other quests." Compa said.

"Well then… how about doing some work for Avenir?" Noire proposed.

"Wait?! They're the bad guys! No way, no how am I going to work for them!" Neptune said while holding her arms in a cross manner.

"Wait… that's a great idea…" IF muttered.

"What do you mean, Ai-chan?" Compa asked.

"Avenir must have had problems getting materials like Chian, too." IF informed.

"So, depending on our work, we may find out what they are going to exhibit." Noire finished.

"Hmmm… Still doesn't feel right…" Neptune said as she frowned.

"Well, think of it this way Nep. We get information and money by doing quests for Avenir, which we can use against them later on, at the same time helping to improve Chian's weapon." I said while patting Neptune's head.

"Fine… But I won't like it." Neptune said with a huff. I smiled as I removed my hand on her head. "You don't have to."

"Well, I don't like Avenir either, but it's good to know who we're up against." IF said.

"Let's bear with it, Nep-Nep." Compa said.

"Hmmm… Well, if you say so, Compa." Neptune sighed.

"Sure, just ignore me." IF grumbled with a tic mark on her head.

I chuckled weakly as I patted her in the back while Noire looked at her sympathetically. "You have it tough…"

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After eating dinner at Chian's restaurant, we said our goodbyes and found a hotel we can sleep at.

"Sleepover! Sleepover!" Neptune and Compa excitedly shouted as we entered the hotel.

"Yeah, I'd like to get two rooms please…" I told the attendant.

"*Gasp* So you want to do our M-rated scene here?" Neptune said as she held her blushing face. "You should have told me Ei-kun. Now I have to prepare myself…"

When Neptune said that I felt killing intent behind my back. I looked over Compa whose pouting, IF who has a tic mark on her forehead, and Noire who is looking at me blankly.

…Way to make a misunderstanding Nep.

I sighed. "That's not it…"

"What do you mean?" Neptune said as she tilted her head.

"I simply meant to pay one room for you girls and another room for me." I clarified. "Surely, you'll feel troubled when you stay with a boy right?"

"Eh? We wouldn't mind now won't we?" Neptune said as she looked at her friends, who all had red staining their cheeks, but none of them shook their heads.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have more than one room available at the moment." The attendant said apologetically.

"Eh?" I stared at the attendant blankly.

"We'll take that room pronto!" Neptune shouted while IF quickly paid the amount.

"Hey, wait! Nep…!" My words died down as Neptune dragged me to the room with Compa, IF and Noire following close by.

'If I have no choice but to stay in the same room, I wish they have five beds instead.' I inwardly prayed as we approached the room.

And to my horror, there are only four beds, two at each side of the room.

Neptune quickly pushed me to the bed nearest to us as she rested her head on my chest. "Good night Compa, Ai-chan, Noire." She said as she placed the cover over us. "Wait?! Nep!"

"Nep-Nep! That's not right!" Compa protested.

"What's not right?" Neptune innocently asked.

"You can't just sleep with Eiji-kun like that…" Compa said.

'That's right Compa, save me…' I inwardly hoped.

"Then where will he sleep?" Neptune asked.

Compa began to twiddle her thumbs. "Oh, well, um… If Eiji-kun doesn't mind, he can s-sleep with me."

'Yes save me Com- Say what?!…'

"Nope. He's my Destined Lover so we'll stick together." Neptune said as she snuggled deeply into my chest.

"Then, I'll join." Compa said as she went underneath the covers and hugged my arm.

I quickly sent a look to IF and Noire for help but I sweatdropped at what I saw. IF seems like she's having a huge mental debate at the moment while Noire is looking at us blankly.

'Please help' I mouthed those words only to get huffs in reply.

They simply walked over to other beds and closed the lights.

Leaving me alone to deal with…

'Wait?! They're asleep?! Already?!' I thought in surprise as I looked at Neptune and Compa lightly snore. 'Well, they seem pretty tired after we did Chian's quest so it's understandable I guess."

And as much as I want to move them so I can occupy the last bed, their peaceful cute snoring faces stopped me from moving.

So with a sigh, I surrendered to my fate.

'Just what is happening with my life…' I tiredly thought as before I closed my eyes for some needed sleep.

**~~~~Chapter End~~~~**

**Whew... that was a long one.**

**Is it good? Bad?**

**Leave a comment. I really appreciate it.**

**Anyway, again. Merry Christmas to those that celebrate it and Happy Holidays to those that didn't.**

**Again, to those that have read, followed, and faved this story, Thank you so much and see you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's been a while.**

**I was actually going to post this on New Year's Day but the celebrations took most of my writing time so I missed the deadline I gave myself.**

**But yeah. Think of this as my (late) New Year's Gift.**

**Don't want to delay you any further so on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(Figured I'd add this in all my future chapters) If some of you noticed some similarities with other fics, then that person's story inspired me. All the credit belongs to their respective author/s.**

**~~~~Chapter start~~~~**

**Chapter 6**

I opened my eyes, once again, finding myself in a black void.

"Huhuhu… How's sleeping with them, Eiji-kun?" I saw her walk towards me with her teasing smile ready.

"…Shut up…" I answered while averting my gaze eliciting giggles from her.

"Oh please don't act like you don't like it…" She teased further which I chose to ignore to avoid further embarrassment.

"So… what did you call me here for?" I asked while massaging my temples. "Today has been another hectic day so I want to get some rest ASAP."

"Nothing… I just wanted to thank you for defending my little girl." She said in a tender loving voice. She gave me a heart-warming smile and said. "Thank you…"

I smiled at the motherly aura she seems to emit when she's like this…

But even when I'm happy that she's like this, I felt a hint of jealousy boil inside me…

I quickly shook my head to clear it from negative thoughts…

"You know you can call Mother if you want…" She said in a warm and a bit worried tone, the complete opposite of how she usually said it.

"…" I stared at her for a moment before I gave her a smile of resignation. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"I have known you since you were born… so again if you want. You can call me Mother." She said with a heart-warming smile.

I expected her to reply with a 'We're in your head after all…' but her answer made me all warm inside.

Ever since my uncle and aunt told me of my parents' death, I have always yearned to have people I can call 'Otou-san' or 'Okaa-san'.

Now, don't get me wrong.

I treated my uncle and aunt like my real parents but I call them 'Ojii-chan' and 'Obaa-chan' so calling someone 'Otou-san' or 'Okaa-san' has been a naïve wish of mine which I kept buried to save myself from the longing I'd felt soon after.

No. As much as wanted to do it, just no.

'Really, after all those years you'd think I'm already used to it.' I sadly thought.

But before I could delve into a minor case of depression, a question came to me. Just the right distraction, if I say so myself.

"Oh yeah, I have to ask. How is it that Tensa Zangetsu is the weapon I held when we battled Noire earlier?" I asked with a mixture of curiosity and seriousness on my face. "If I remember correctly, I used Neptune's katana when we battled Arfoire."

"Oh it's about that, huh?" She said with a calm frown on her face. "The only reason you're able to use Neptune's katana that time is because it is inactive."

"Inactive?" I asked, tilting my head. "You mean like when she isn't using it?"

"Exactly." She said in a calm manner. "You are only able to use the goddesses' weapons when they're not using it."

"So what happens if they use it when I'm using it?" I asked, again, tilting my head.

"The weapon you held will vanish and said goddess will hold said weapon." She explained further. "After all, you can't replicate a goddesses' Processor Unit, even if you held the core of their powers."

"…I don't get it." I said, confusion clearly seen in my face. "Processor Units are part of their powers right? So as the origin of said powers, you should be able to use them, right?"

"I'm afraid not." She said as she tiredly sighed. "You see, through the centuries, the Processor Units became unique to each goddess, not just because they belong to different nations, but also because my power became their very own."

"And since it became unique, I can only take a small portion of their power, which is the minute portion of the original power that came from you which remained unchanged through time." I thought out loud, receiving a nod of affirmation.

"I would have elaborated more in that topic but since its way too long and we don't have much time, I'll give you the summary." She tiredly sighed while massaging her temples. "Simply put, your appearance and weapon preference are the changes that will occur when you use your ability. The use of their Processor Units though, well you could call it temporary."

"At least until you regained portions of my power from each of them as well as restoring our links to the other nations." She sighed as she finished her explanation.

"Okay, I get it." I nodded in understanding before I felt a familiar tug.

A tug that means I was about to wake up.

"Just be careful out there." She said in the tone of a worried mother.

To which I smiled to. "Don't worry."

After that, I once again felt darkness.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

I opened my eyes to see the dull grey metallic ceiling of the hotel we stayed at.

My mind immediately acknowledged a wet sensation coming from my chest. So I gently lifted the covers to see Neptune, drooling on my chest, and Compa, hugging my arm.

Did I mention that I was stripped shirtless for some reason?

…

What the hell happened last night?!

How can they possibly strip someone without waking them up?!

Rather, why do I always find myself topless every time I pass out or sleep with Neptune or Compa in the vicinity?

No, wait? Don't think about it.

If I had learned something from dealing with Neptune's randomness, it's this:

'Just accept it. No explanations required.'

Apparently, it helps you keep your sanity when around her… or anyone that she dragged along, mostly Compa.

What's more surprising is that it actually works.

So with a sigh, I glanced over the other beds; noticing that IF and Noire are still in their beds.

'So, I'm the first to wake up…' I idly thought as I tried to move the arm Compa is hugging.

And my small action earned a moan.

…

'A moan?!' I mentally shouted as I, once again, gently lifted the covers to see Compa hugging my left arm in between her breasts and I trailed down to my hand which is touching… her precious unmentionable spot.

I felt myself sweat a storm at how I'm gonna explain this.

I'm mysteriously stripped topless with a preteen drooling on my chest and another girl hugging my arm close to her with my hand touching her, uh… there.

…

No matter how I look at it, there's no way out… for me without getting hit.

'God, help m-…' I prayed before stopping myself. 'No, wait, I can't help myself.'

And since luck _loves me so much_, the sun's rays shone across the room awakening the other occupants of the hotel room.

First one to wake up is Lastation's Goddess, Noire, her hair released from her usual ribbons. With a small yawn and a quick stretch, Noire got up from her bed in her usual outfit. She drowsily stood up and looked around. The moment her tired eyes landed on me, they immediately widened when she saw me topless.

Then her eyebrows twitched when she saw the predicament I'm in. I gave her a pleading look but then the preteen on my chest giggled in her sleep. Did I add perversely? "Hehehe… Ei-kun…"

As if that could not get any worse, Compa began to shuffle in her sleep. And given the position we're in, my hand brushed her 'there', eliciting another moan.

Noire simply walked to the bathroom, ignoring me. But before she closed the door, she gave me a blank stare. Her eyes told me what she wanted to say: 'Deal with it.'

I internally cried at the predicament I'm in.

Sure, I'm in a positon every guy in the world would kill for. But let's take into account that one of them IS a goddess and another is a ditzy nurse who uses a HUGE syringe in battle.

So yeah, good luck to anyone who wants to try surviving this misunderstanding.

I was brought out of my thoughts by groaned that came from my chest.

"Ugh…" Neptune groaned as the sun's rays struck her closed eyelids.

Her eyes opened slightly as she slowly began to get up, resulting in her straddling my stomach.

"Um… You mind getting off me Nep?" I awkwardly asked as I saw her cutely rub her eyes.

My voice seems to break her out of her sleeping daze as she gasped when she saw our position.

"What did you do to me when I'm sleeping?!" Neptune demanded her face to close for comfort.

First thing in the morning and that's what you ask?!

"I didn't-" I started before being interrupted by Neptune, who pouted and said. "You should have wakened me up."

I stared at her blankly before sighing. 'Seriously, this girl…'

But then I realized that Neptune's shouting would wake up the other occupant of the bed. 'Shi-'

"Good morning… Eiji-kun… Nep-Nep…" Compa let out a cute groan as she sat up on her knees, my hand being pressed harder against her… special place.

'Okay, Eiji. This is no time to blush and stutter. You have to stay calm and ask her to get off you in a calm manner…' I mused as Compa continued to rub the drowsiness out of her eyes.

Mentally steeling myself, I gulped and said in the calmest voice I can muster. "Compa… can you let go of my hand?"

"I'm not holding your hand Eiji-kun…" Compa blinked, tilting her head in confusion.

I gulped and a bit of nervousness seeped through my calm voice. "Y-Your legs are."

Compa blinked once again before her eyes trailed south. "My… legs…"

When she saw where my hand is, she let out a scream. "KKKYYYYAAA!"

*SLAP*

And she slapped me. Hard.

In fact, she slapped me so hard that I felt my body soar through the air.

As I soared I heard someone grumble in her sleep. And the only one who's sleeping right now is…

'Sigh… Why me?'

"Ugh…" IF, who's dressed in her usual outfit minus her coat, grumbled as she stood up. With a quick stretch and a small yawn, she opened her eyes and said, "What's with all the noi-?"

*THUD*

I felt my body hit something as my 'flight' ended.

'Ugh… That hurt!' I thought as I closed my eyes in pain while my hands clamped unto something soft. Curious at what I'm holding, I gave it an experimental squeeze.

"Ah!" IF screamed in surprise.

…Oh…

OH?!

My eyes snapped open and I saw IF's blushing face. She appears to be straddling me while my hands are touching her behind.

IF's green eyes then looked at my own amethyst eyes. And I saw a flame of anger and embarrassment from within.

"What have you got to say to yourself?" She asked in a sweet tone with a twitching eyebrow.

Knowing that there is no way out, I resigned to my fate. "…Just do it."

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

I now sported a black-eye and a red hand mark on my right cheek while Neptune and Compa sported comical bumps on their heads. All three of us sitting in a seiza position while IF stood over us with a clenched fist.

Such was the sight that greeted Noire as she exited the bathroom.

"…What did I miss?" Noire asked, clueless.

"Nothing of importance." IF calmly said as she walked back to her bed to get her coat. Neptune and Compa walked to our bed while I shakily stood up due to my black-eye.

Then I remembered something. "Why am I topless?" I blurted out while Neptune and Compa looked like deer on headlights.

'As expected, they are the culprits.' I tiredly thought as I sighed.

"W-We didn't do anything!" Neptune said while waving her hands back and forth. Compa, on the other hand, remained silent while her face resembles a tomato.

"Just leave it." I tiredly said as I dressed myself.

"Ano… Eiji-kun? Is your eye alright?" Compa asked worriedly as she walked closer to inspect my black-eye.

"I'm fine!" I instantly replied while my black-eye magically healed itself.

…I appreciate your concern Compa, I really do, but I don't want to be _bandaged _or _get_ _shot_ at the moment.

A few minutes later, the whole party, now dressed in our usual outfits, are sitting on a circular table in a café located just in front of the hotel.

"So, what now?" Noire asked after she drank some of her hot chocolate.

"We go to Passe to get Chian's weapon and do quests for Avenir, I guess." I shrugged as I sipped some coffee.

I then realized what I said so I looked at Compa seriously and said. "Compa, quick, give me some pudding."

Compa reached into her purse and gave me a pudding cup. "Here you go, Eiji-kun."

I thanked her then I heard Neptune exclaim. "All right gang! Let's go!"

'Oh no, you don't…" I thought as I sprang into action.

Before she could stand up from her seat, however, I held her in place with my left hand while holding a cup of pudding in front of her. "Down girl."

"Arf." She barked.

And just like that, Neptune obediently sat back on her chair with her tongue sticking out. Compa nervously chuckled at the sight while Noire and IF sweatdropped as they drank their hot chocolate.

Seeing that the pudding method is effective, I decided to take it to the next level.

"Paw." I held out my left hand which Neptune placed her hand on.

"Beg." I ordered, Neptune looked at me with puppy dog eyes while making whining sounds.

"Good girl." I patted her head while Neptune got close to my face and started to lick my cheek.

…Okay, seems like someone got carried away.

'_Like you're one to talk'_ 'Her' amused voice reverberated in my mind.

'Yeah, yeah…' I thought back as I pushed Neptune's face away from me and held out the pudding cup. "Here you go, Nep."

And before anyone can even blink, Neptune grabbed the cup, opened it, scooped some of the goodness inside, and ate it.

"Mmmmm… Pudding is the best." Neptune hummed while holding her left cheek with her left hand.

Noire and IF looked at her dumbfounded, Compa continued to chuckle nervously, while I simply sighed.

…This is Neptune after all.

"*Ahem* Back to the topic," IF said as she placed her empty cup on the table. "We should really head to Chian's now."

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After finishing our breakfast and getting the Armas Test Model from Chian, we decided to take a break after walking through the forest of a place called Thelad Sanctuary, where Avenir's representatives wanted to meet up.

"Though it is quite unfortunate, let's start working for Avenir…" Neptune, in contrast to her usual attitude, unenthusiastically said.

Then again, who would be happy to work for the people you envision as the bad guys?

"Please don't say that out loud." IF reprimanded.

"Nep-Nep doesn't really have a zipper for her mouth…" Compa commented with a wry smile.

"Sorry for the wait." Noire said as she walked towards us with red glasses framing her face. "It took a while to get ready."

'…Oh yeah. Her method of disguising herself.' I thought then sweatdropped. 'C\n that even be called a disguise?'

"Huh?" Neptune looked at Noire and asked. "Noire, what's with the glasses?"

"Oh, you mean these?" Noire said as she pushed the frame closer to her face for emphasis.

Before she can explain though, Neptune cut her off.

"I bet you are enamored with yourself with those eyeglasses on." Neptune teased.

"O-Of course not! Who would do such a shameful thing!?" Noire denied.

Again, I felt the urge to say 'Keep telling yourself that' which I promptly ignored.

Before Neptune could tease Noire again, IF cut her off. "Okay, stop it right there. You can continue after work is done. Let's go."

We followed her when a man's voice greeted us. "Nice to meet you. We've been waiting."

We turned towards the direction of the voice and we saw two men, both dressed in suits. He has light skin, and brown eyes and hair. "So you're the folks who will be handling our orders?" He politely asked.

"Yes, and you're our client… Ganache?" IF politely replied.

"Yes. My name is Ganache, and I work at the Avenir company." Ganache introduced himself with a small bow before gesturing to the man beside him. "This here is our representative, President Singe."

Singe is a short man with black hair slicked back, matching eyes, and light skin. He also had a noticeable mole near his left eye.

"…" Singe simply remained silent, examining each and every one of us.

It was dead silent before IF commented. "It's rare to get work from your ranks. Or is it we're just that important?"

"Hahaha. You're such a joker." Ganache said before Singe rudely interrupted. "Stop the unnecessary prattle here. I don't have time to spare."

"Oh, my I am so sorry." Ganache apologized with a slight bow before straightening up. "Very well then. Here is what I would like to order from you."

"Let's hear it!" Neptune excitedly replied. I can tell that the smile on her face is strained though.

"We are planning to construct a new plant around the area here." Ganache explained while he held out a piece of paper to IF. "But, we are having problems with a certain monster around the area."

"I see. So you need us to exterminate the monster?" Noire asked while flicking one of her pigtails.

Ganache responded with a nod. "Exactly. We will be inspecting the area, so we need it cleared out."

"As long as the place is cleared, I could care less what you all do." Singe added.

"Is that it? That's a lot easier than I thought." Neptune said in relief. "I was thinking we were going to have to do office work and stuff."

"I'm glad too, since I'm not very good with detailed work." Compa also said in relief.

"Yeah, you don't seem good with that, Compa." Neptune commented.

…And just like that, we went off topic. As expected.

I cleared my throat to get their attention and to signal Ganache, who gave me an appreciative nod, to continue. "Let's get this done, shall we? Please take care of this quick."

Ganache said as he handed us a piece of paper containing info about the monster before walking off, Singe right behind him.

Before they can vanish through the tree line, however, I saw them whispering to each other.

'Probably talking about Noire's identity.' I mused while looking at said girl in question, who's smirking in a challenging manner towards Neptune.

I was brought out from my musing by a bright flash of light. And from that light, Purple Heart appeared. "Time to get serious…"

"What the?! That's not fair! No transforming!" Noire shouted.

"Well then, why don't you transform, too?" Purple Heart suggested, catching Noire off guard.

Before Noire could utter a word, Compa came to her rescue. "Nep-Nep, a normal person can't transform like you."

"Random as usual…" IF sighed as she facepalmed.

Purple Heart sighed in defeat before looking at me with a strange smile. "Speaking of transforming…"

I looked at her dully before saying, "No."

Cue Purple Heart's disheartened sigh.

"Focus on the quest Nep." I said seriously.

Purple Heart deflated for a moment before looking at Noire with determination in her eyes. "Well, a bet is a bet. I won't let you go easy."

All of a sudden, we heard stampeding noises. We looked towards the direction of the noise and we saw a horde of Spiders and Boss Lizards charging towards us from a distance.

Shouldn't there be two Spiders and a sole Boss Lizard to appear here?

'_Do you really expect your whole journey in Gameindustri to be just like the game?' _'She' asked in an inquisitive manner.

I only made a complicated face while internally reprimanding myself. '…I'm such an idiot.'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I tried to regain my cool. My friends prepared their weapons while I immediately held my pendant and imagined a certain archer's bow.

A bright of flash light later, in my hands, I held a matte black, western-styled straight bow.

I smiled softly while my comrades looked at me with puzzled expressions.

'Why are they looking at me like that?' I mused while tilting my head.

'_Well, who would use a bow in a technological place like Gameindustri…' _'She' said with an amused tone.

'…Good point.'

Deciding to enlighten them, I held my right hand in front of me. Light formed in my hand which quickly formed into a familiar corkscrew sword.

I smiled softly as I gripped the handle of the sword turned arrow while I whispered out its name. "Caladbolg…"

"Hey Eiji, do you really expect that to work?" IF asked doubtfully, the others nodded in agreement.

I simply glanced at her before returning my gaze towards the horde. But in that short time, I managed to convey my message using our brief eye contact. 'You'll see.'

All right. It's time to put those Kyuudo lessons to good use. I found it quite calming; it also allowed me to escape and to think of my current situation. I then shut my eyes as I began.

Step 1, Ashibumi, placing oneself in line with the target, left side facing the target and an imaginary line leading from ones toes to the target.

Let's recall everything that has happened so far. I'm just an average high school student who is teleported into a world I never thought existed as well as being tasked to take care of the goddesses of said gaming world. And upon my arrival to said world, I met the main protagonist, Neptune, and her first friend Compa and somehow got entitled as Neptune's Destined Lover. It was then that I was given Eiusque Arma.

Step 2, Dozukuri, shoulders parallel to the imaginary line from ones feet to the target and straightening of posture, back straight, a line straight from ones shoulders to ones feet.

Eiusque Arma, a strange pendant which has the ability to transform into any kind of weapon possibly made. According to my observations, it can also copy the weapons specific ability. An example would be the speed I gained when I wielded Tensa Zangetsu despite lacking reiryoku. Another would be what I'm currently using right now, Caladbolg.

Step 3, Yugamae, a three part process consisting of Torikake, gripping the bowstring with ones right hand, Tenouchi, positioning ones left hand for shooting on the bow's grip, and Monomi, turning ones head to gaze on the target.

We then journeyed to the crash site in attempts to jog Neptune's memory which resulted in the discovery of her goddess powers and my discovery of the being inside of me, The True Goddess of Gameindustri. It was then that Histoire tasked us with the search of the Key Fragments.

Step 4, Uchiokoshi, raising the bow above ones head in order to prepare to draw.

After that, we met IF and fought Arfoire which led to the first time I used my ability, the ability to temporarily transform into a CPU. IF, then, joined our cause in finding the Key Fragments. We then travelled to Lastation to find the next Key Fragment.

Step 5, Hikiwake, beginning the draw by lowering the bow, pushing with ones left and pulling with ones right.

We encountered the grunts Avenir tasked to infiltrate the Basilicom. We, then, met Chian and accepted her quest which resulted in a fight with Black Heart. Soon after we met Noire, who later on joined our group. We then took Avenir's quest resulting in our current situation.

Step 6, Kai, finishing the draw with the string a touch under ones cheekbone and the arrow pointed along the line toward the target.

I also unintentionally gained the affections of my party members which I don't know how to respond to due to my lack of experience in said area. I wanted to turn them down but I don't want to risk the friendship we had. Friends, something I always yearned for.

Step 7, Hanare, releasing the string and extending the right hand beyond the right arm.

And with all those thoughts I released Caladbolg. The heavy screw-like sword flew towards the horde at a speed of 200 kmph, leaving only a spiraling trail of dust. We need not wait any longer as Caladbolg hit its mark and a large bright explosion came soon after.

Step 8, Zanshin, one remains in the position reached after hanare while returning from the state of concentration associated with the shot along with the lowering of the bow.

I took another deep breath before lowering my bow. I slowly opened my eyes to see the result of my attack. And lo and behold, what's left from the majestic clearing is a large gaping crater. I looked back at IF and smirked smugly at her and everyone's gaping mouths.

"I told you so." I smugly said with my right hand on my waist. If that's not an achievement I don't know what is.

I started to walk towards them before I felt a sudden feeling of exhaustion wash over me as I felt like falling face first.

Seeing me in such a state snapped them out of their shock as they rushed towards me. Purple Heart being the fastest caught me just before my face hits the ground.

"Ei-kun?! Are you okay?!" She worriedly shouted as she shifted my body so that I had my head resting on her lap.

"I'm okay." I gave her a smile to calm her down before trying to stand up. Keyword would be _tried_ because I was quickly pushed down by Compa.

"You're tired so rest up." Compa firmly said, her concern seeping through her tone.

"Just rest, you took out a horde of monsters so you deserve it." IF said while giving me an approving smile.

"IF's right, Eiji, just rest." Noire said while also giving me an approving smile before she quickly turned her red face. "…It's not like I'm worried about you or anything, okay?"

Knowing that they worry about me more if I force myself, I just continued to rest on Purple Heart's lap while giving them a small smile. "Thanks."

I felt Purple Heart caress my hair gently as if lulling me to sleep. And she is being successful. So I simply used that as an excuse to close my eyes to talk with the being inside me.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

I found myself in a familiar black void where a familiar grey haired woman waited patiently.

"That attack was amazing…" She praised with lady like composure which was shattered when she suddenly gave me stupid grin and a thumbs up. "…Good job."

I merely chuckled at her praise before I decided to get straight to business. "*Ahem* Anyway, why did I suddenly felt tired when I used Caladbolg?"

She straightened herself and said. "It's simply because you use your SP."

"S… P?" I asked dumbly while tilting my head.

"It's basically your special gauge." She said with a tone similar to that of a teacher talking to a student.

"I know what it meant; I'm just surprised that I get to use it." I deadpanned.

"I know." She giggled.

"So it's safe to say that every time I used a special attack I used my SP?" I asked with barely contained excitement.

In my defense, who wouldn't be excited by the prospect of using the special skills of said weapons?

I can see it now. Getsuga Tensho, EX-calibur, Omnislash and so much more.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, you used your SP before when you used Starburst Stream…" She said barely holding her giggles.

"…" I stared at her blankly.

"I'm such an idiot!" I yelled as I crouched while holding my head eliciting giggles from The True Goddess.

"Now, now. Enough of that, you're waking up." She told me sternly before I felt a tug at my being.

"Guess I gotta go." I said as I stood straight.

She simply nodded before I was bathed in darkness.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

My eyes snapped open and I saw Purple Heart's blue eyes looking at me. She smiled softly before asking, "Did you get your rest?"

I sat up and smiled back. "Yeah. Sorry for using your lap like that."

"It was pretty soft…" I blurted out before I slapped my mouth shut. 'What the hell did I just say?!'

"Huhuhu… So you like sleeping on my lap?" Purple Heart said as she smiled slyly.

I simply turned my head away from her. Whatever my answer would be, I know that she'll throw it back at me.

"*Ahem* Are you done flirting now?" Noire said as she stared at us blankly. Behind her is a pouting Compa and IF whose eyebrow is twitching.

"There's nothing wrong with that, right?" Purple Heart said with a confident smile. "We're lovers after all."

After Purple Heart said that, they quickly looked at me with fire in their eyes.

…Nope. There's no way I'm receiving the end of feminine fury.

I may have limited experience with dealing with girls. But I know enough to know when I'm in danger of receiving their ire.

So I tried to divert their attention.

"Hey, who won the bet Noire?" I asked, hiding the nervousness I'm currently feeling.

And I quickly regretted what I said.

Nobody won because I blasted all the monsters coming for us.

…I'm such an idiot…

"Don't even try changing the topic, Eiji." IF calmly replied.

So I did the only sensible thing to do.

… I ran.

For my life.

"Ei-kun/Eiji/-kun! Wait!"

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

The chase went on for a while and with their combined efforts they managed to catch me.

…And I must say I got lucky because they only bopped me in the head and reprimanded me about flirting in public.

So with that over with, they calmed down and we continued on with the quest.

"Speaking of, what's this monster we have to beat?" Neptune, who has transformed back suddenly asked.

"It looks like it's a large-sized monster." IF says as she read from the paper Ganache gave her.

"Anything else?" Noire asked further.

"Nothing. That was pretty much all that the documents had in them." IF sighed as she lowered the paper.

"Not saying anything bad to you, but that's quite lacking in information…" Noire said in thought.

"Well, we can ask someone when we need more information." Compa positively replied.

"Not like there's someone who would know this kind of information." Noire said as she gave Compa a weak smile.

"My, my, to see known faces here…" An amused voice suddenly said.

We quickly looked to where we heard said voice and we saw a female standing there. She has long blue hair and blue eyes, accompanied with a black witch hat. She wears a long, white overcoat with black trimming and underneath it she seems to be wearing what could be a uniform consisting of a red tie and a pleated skirt. Her legwear consists of grey thigh high socks and ankle high heels with white laces.

"…Who are you?" Noire asked.

"My name, you ask? Yes, of course… You can call me MAGES.." MAGES. smirked.

"Mages?" Neptune asked.

"That's 'MAGES.' with a period." MAGES. corrected.

"Um, I don't think that makes verbal sense…" Neptune deadpanned and smiled. "Well, okay. MAGES. it is!"

"Hm, you said something similar the last time, too." MAGES. amusedly replied.

"Huh? Wait, are you someone I know?" Neptune asked surprised.

"This is great, Nep-Nep. You finally met someone who knows you." Compa smiled.

"From the way it sounds, it looks like Neptune lost her memory." MAGES. deduced.

"Exactly! Wow, how'd you know?" Neptune asked in wonder.

"With my expertise, I can extract the truth from mere words." MAGES. confidently replied before she smile apologetically. "Unfortunately, though, I may not be of much help to you."

"What do you mean?" Compa asked with confusion on her face.

"To put it simple, I came from another dimension." MAGES. calmly explained. "As such, the Neptune that I know is not the Neptune in front of me."

"What do you mean? I'm starting to get confused." Compa admitted.

"So, MAGES. came from another world and not here, right?" IF calmly said.

"Hm, I see. As sharp as usual, IF." MAGES. smiled at her.

"You're not the first one we met who came from another world after all." IF shrugged.

"What do you mean?" MAGES. asked confused.

"My name is Kuragari Eiji." I stepped forward and did a small bow. "Nice to meet you, MAGES.-san"

"You can call me MAGES., Eiji." MAGES. replied, giving me a small smile. "I didn't expect meeting someone from another world."

"Oh by the way what was your world like?" Neptune randomly asked.

"Eh?" I asked surprised by her sudden question. "Why the sudden interest, Nep?"

She simply rubbed the back of her head and said, "Well, we don't know much about where you come from so I got curious…"

As she explained, I felt like I swallowed something sour.

…How am I supposed to explain that they are video game characters in my world? Why would I even say that in the first place?

Most importantly, how can I explain the world to them without my biased opinion?

"Um… I think we should try focusing on the quest first." I suggested trying to avoid the topic.

Every single one of them looked at me strangely, clearly didn't expecting me to avoid the topic. They continued to look at me before IF said, "O…K…"

…Phew, that was close. I don't want them to see _that_ side of me. Ever.

Composing herself, IF asked MAGES. "That aside, I want to ask you something."

"We're looking for a certain monster here, but do you know anything?" IF asked.

"I do, but it is in exchange for other information." MAGES. smirked.

"Okay, but I don't have info on how you can return to your dimension." IF smirked back.

"No, not that. I want to know where I can buy Doc P." MAGES. asked the locals (Neptune, Compa, IF and Noire).

"Doc…P… Uh, Compa do you know what it is?" IF said in confusion.

"I've never heard it before. Nep-Nep?" Compa also confused asked.

"You're asking someone who lost her memory. How 'bout you, Noire?" Neptune asked.

"First time for me, too. What is this 'Doc P'? Noire asked MAGES.

"No one knows what Doc P is?! The drink of the chosen, Doc Tear Popper?!" MAGES. asked in surprise.

Oh… I get the reference.

"Nope." The locals replied.

MAGES. suddenly whipped out her phone. "Hello? The Organization has removed the existence of Doc P here… I can't give up now. There must be traces of Doc P remaining… You continue the search there… I bid you luck. Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum."

As she made her phone-call, we can't help but sweatdrop.

I, however, sweatdropped for a different reason. At what? Well, her ending phrase.

It's basically what she represents. Only it's spelled backwards.

"Tch…! I can't believe Doc P does not exist here, as well." MAGES. mumbled.

"I don't know who you were speaking to, but can you answer our question next?" Noire asked, still sweatdropping.

"Yes, I suppose. What would you like to know?" MAGES. asked.

"Do you know the whereabouts of any large-sized monster here?" Noire asked.

"Is that it? I actually saw one just a while ago." MAGES. replied as she pointed to her right.

"Really?" Compa asked in surprise.

"It is easily identifiable with its visual difference from the others." MAGES. shrugged.

"Thank you, that helps a lot." Noire said, giving MAGES. a grateful smile.

"I assume you will now be hunting the monster down?" MAGES. said with raised eyebrow before she sighed. "I would like to help, but I have an urgent matter to attend to."

"Don't worry. We're fine with just the information." Noire assured.

"I see. I bid you farewell, then." MAGES. said, giving us a small bow before continuing on her way.

"It looks like the target is near. Let's hurry before it gets away." Noire said as she started to walk faster. We followed after her soon after.

We walked to the direction MAGES. pointed. Before we can advance forward, however, we encountered another obstacle.

No, it's not monsters blocking our way. But it's something much, MUCH worse. At least in my opinion.

"So, who will go with you, Ei-kun/Eiji/-kun?" They simultaneously asked.

…A Y-intersection.

And unlike the last time, there's no falling debris to save me this time.

Before I could decide on my own, I heard a familiar voice.

'_Eiji-kun? Can you stay with Noire?' _She asked, almost pleadingly.

'Why?' I asked back in confusion.

'_I saw how the Avenir Duo is looking at her…' _She started to explain.

'I get it. You're worried.' I interrupted her, receiving an affirmative hum.

'You do know that they won't do anything right?' I asked. 'I mean in the game…'

'_That's just it. This isn't the game, Eiji-kun…' _She responded sternly.

'I know this isn't the game but it has to follow the canon storyline right?' I asked once again.

'_I'm afraid that you're knowledge of the game will prove to be unreliable…' _She began to explain. _'You just finished Chapter 2 of the game before coming here and your, no, our presence causes deviations in that storyline.'_

'Then how can we fix it then?' I asked a hint of panic welling up from within me.

'_I'm afraid that we can't do anything about that…' _She somberly said. _ 'Our existence in itself is enough to cause deviations that can possibly harm those around you…'_

Our mental debate ended when my party members said, "Well?" They continued to press on.

"…" I bowed as if thinking about who to choose but in reality I'm thinking of the recent revelation. 'My existence can harm those around me…'

…Like hell I'd allow that.

"…Noire, I choose you." I calmly said while looking at the girl in question.

"Eh?" Noire blinked while the others looked at me for an explanation.

"Well, since she's new to the party, I think we need to slowly introduce her to the, um, mood of our group, so…" I said in an effort to convince them.

In all honesty, I'm not doing this to simply look after Noire but to also get some time off from the randomness Neptune and Compa seem to emanate.

Neptune and Compa accepted my reason while IF looked like she had doubts.

"Then, I can do…" IF said as she stepped forward before I held her by the shoulders and whispered to her ear.

"I'm counting on you to take care of Nep and Compa."

Her face immediately blushed red at our closeness while I also had red staining my cheeks when we separated.

"See you guys later." I said as I pulled Noire, who's still blinking in confusion, by the hand.

"Just don't try stealing my lover Noire!" Neptune called to us, snapping Noire out of her shock.

"…It's not like that!" Noire started to deny before noticing our interlocked hands.

"Kya!" She screamed as she swiped her hand out of my grip. She then looked at me with a blushing face. "Why did you do that?!"

"Well, it's either I guide you by the hand or I carry you. So I did the former since you'll most likely hit me if I did the latter." I explained while rubbing the back of head.

She simply responded by huffing. Her face flushed red.

We continued to walk in silence while my mind drifted back to what the True Goddess said.

'_Our existence can cause harm to those around you…'_

My face turned sour at the reminder which Noire noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I immediately responded.

She continued to look at me in disbelief.

"Really. It's nothing." I tried to assure her with a small smile.

She still looked at me in disbelief.

"…You wouldn't stop looking at me like that until I told you, aren't you?" I blandly asked.

"Yup." She proudly said as she puffed her chest.

I began to contemplate what I will say next.

So with a deep breath, I asked seriously, "Noire, who are you really?"

"I-I told you. I-I had a-amnesia…" She weakly convinced.

"What will you do if I say that know who you are?" I asked back while she looked at me in shock.

"What are you-?!" She started to say.

"Exactly what you think…" I said seriously. "…Black Heart-sama."

**~~~~Chapter End~~~~**

**To be completely honest, I don't know how I felt with this chapter. There's this weird feeling in my chest like something's missing.**

**But I guess I'll let you readers decide.**

**Anyways, to all of you who faved/followed/reviewed, again thank you so much.**

**Oh, and a little bad news.**

**This will be my last chapter for a while. College is starting this Monday and my laptop broke. (I wrote this chapter on my Ipad, and god my fingers hurt)**

**So yeah, updates will be rare but I will try to update at least once or twice a month. Thrice if I got lucky.**

**...Yup.**

**Again, thank you all for reading and see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**FREEEEEDDDDDOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

**Finally some time-off from that hellish schoolwork. After reading 10 THICK books and writing a summary for each, I finally got some rest from all that workload.**

**But you guys didn't come here to read me rant. So without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****If some of you noticed some similarities with other fics, then that person's story inspired me. All the credit belongs to their respective author/s.**

**~~~~Chapter Start~~~~**

**Chapter 7**

'_Eiji-kun… What are you doing?!' _I heard _her_ stern voice reprimand me. '_Did you not know the dangers of what you just did?!'_

'I know! But do you really expect me to remain silent and stand still when I know that my presence can cause harm to the people around me! That my existence causes changes that can prove hazardous to the people who I called my friends!' I sharply replied. 'Like hell I would allow that!'

'_But what you did is completely reckless!' She_ sharply replied. _'This isn't a ga-?!'_

'I know that it isn't a game!' I mentally shouted back. 'But like you said, my arrival into this world created a huge deviation in itself.'

Yes, that's exactly what _she _said. Then, I'll simply manipulate the timeline so that the events will line up nicely.

Then, at the back of my mind, I heard **him**.

'**You know, you can just kill yourself to get it over with? You are the main deviation, so if you're gone everything will go back to normal right?'**

**His **suggestion made me clench my fists subconsciously then I firmly answered.

'No!' Series of images flashed through my head. Neptune… Compa…IF… Noire… I mentally shook my head and quickly shoot down the idea. 'I don't want to cause any of my friends' pain…'

**He** merely scoffed.

'**You'll come around.'**

'We'll see about that.'

'_-ji-kun, Eiji-kun!' Her_ worried voice called out. '_What happened?! Suddenly spacing out like that?'_

'It's… nothing.' I replied, receiving a not-so-convinced hum.

So _she_ doesn't know about **him.**

Before _she_ can ask further, our mental conversation was cut short by the stuttering of a certain twin-tailed goddess. "H-How? W-When?"

…No turning back now.

"I just do, from the very beginning." I stated seriously.

She briefly looked at me in disbelief, before a glare was directed at me. "So what?! You're going to return me to the Basilicom?" She nearly snarled.

"I won't." I replied, still retaining my serious face.

"W-Wha?!" She said in disbelief. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I know that they won't treat you with respect." I said, looking at her seriously. "And the fact that you willingly came with Neptune, who you seemed to know and hate, raises suspicion."

While I know that the hate part is a bit untrue, I need her to use HDD.

My answer caused Noire to bow her head, her bangs covering her face. Her body started to tremble before she looked at me with fire in her eyes.

"Then I guess there's no use hiding it…" Noire said as she took off her glasses. Then a bright light engulfed her figure. The light died down to reveal CPU Black Heart standing right in front of me in all her majesty. She quickly pointed the tip of her sword to my neck. She then spoke, "…So you're going to tell Neptune about me?"

"No." I honestly replied, despite the cold blade resting on my neck. My answer elicited a shocked expression from the goddess in front of me. "Despite everything that I have said, just like what I said when we first met, I only wanted to talk."

Black Heart looked at me with doubtfully before she stared deeply into my eyes. As if knowing that I am sincere (which I truly am), I felt the cold feeling on my neck vanish.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Black Heart asked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

As I mulled over my next words, choices began to flash through my mind.

[Choice 1: Inform her about my status as the bearer of the True Goddess' soul.]

[Choice 2: Tell her about my ability to copy a CPU's power.]

[Choice 3: Ask her about Neptune's true identity.]

'What the hell is going on?!' I mentally yelled before I remembered the only person who is able to do such a thing. 'Why… are you helping me?'

'_Sigh, don't get me wrong. I'm still angry at you for what you have done…_' _She_ exasperatedly reprimanded. '_But…'_

I perked up in curiosity. _'Since the damage is already done, I'll simply support you from now on.'_

'You…' I thought before giving _her_ a mental smile. '…Thank you.'

'_Hmph, anyway, those are the three choices that I thought would be best to say in this situation.'_ _She_ began to explain. Her voice then began to say in a grim tone, '_But I fear that the first two choices will prove disadvantageous…'_

I mentally raised my eyebrows in curiosity. 'I get why the first one is disadvantageous. It risks the possibility that Arfoire will hasten her plan, resulting to an early fight which will leave us defeated or worse dead.'

'But, why choice two?' I mentally furrowed my eyebrows. 'Wouldn't it be advantageous if we informed Noire earlier so that we can convince her to connect us to Lastation's Shares?'

I then heard _her_ sigh. _'Despite playing galges and other simulations, you still don't get girls, huh?'_

"Well sorry for that.' I mentally pouted.

'_You'll lose her trust in the long run if you choose to go with choice two.' She_ explained _her_ mild annoyance can be heard in _her_ tone.

'_I'd suggest you choose choice three_. _Not only will we be able to hide our presence for a bit longer, it will make her see you as a person who cares for his friends (which you already are) and a person Noire can trust to hide her identity from Neptune.' _She explained. _And who knows, maybe you can help Noire warm up to Neptune faster than in-game?'_

I mulled over what she said.

…

…

…

…Choice three it is then.

"You said you know who Neptune truly is…" I began to say, receiving a nod from the white haired goddess. "Would you mind enlightening me, Black Heart-sama?"

"So it's about that huh? Black Heart sighed. She suddenly looked at me with a serious expression. "I'll tell you… but in one condition."

"Please don't tell me that I have to fight you again?" I pleaded in exasperation.

I sincerely don't know if I can even keep up with her on my own. While sure, I can think of a few weapons that can give me an edge against her. But I don't want to fight someone I'm tasked to protect, thank you very much.

"We could do that if you want…" Black Heart answered nonchalantly, clearly up for the challenge.

I simply deadpanned at her.

She noticed my deadpan and sighed. "Or you'll simply promise to not tell Neptune any of what I'm about to tell you."

"Sounds like this info should be classified…" I _curiously_ said.

"It is." Was her reply.

I acted like I was pondering on her offer. I gave her a serious look, "I will agree to your terms…"

She started to nod in satisfaction before my next statement cause her to look at me incredulously. "…if you answer another question of mine."

She quickly shook her head before shooting me with a heated glare. "Do you even know what you are doing?!"

"You're telling me, a goddess, to answer to your, a mortal's, demands?!" She finished with a scowl.

"I don't really care if you're a goddess…" I stated, passion burning from within me. "But I just want to know if harm will befell Nep, Compa, IF and possibly you if you told me the truth."

"Wha-?!" She gasped with a hint of red staining her cheeks. "W-What a-are you s-saying?!"

"Exactly as I said it!" I yelled, meaning every single word. "Will any of you get hurt if you told me this truth?"

She looked at me with lime green eyes, widened in shock. Her mouth opened and closed, but not a single sound can be heard. Her cheeks are stained red as well.

'…Did I possibly overdo it?' I asked _her_, noticing her red cheeks.

'_You didn't. You just upgraded her minor hero worship for you to a crush.' _I heard _her_ explain.

…Isn't that overdoing it?

"*A-A-A-Ahem*"She shakily coughed to gain my attention." A-A-Are you an idiot?! T-T-There's n-n-no way I would need h-h-help from you…"

…A typical tsundere line. But…

"I meant everything that I said Black Hea-, no, Noire." I flashed a small smile. "You are one of my important friends and I would never forgive myself if I'm the reason you got hurt."

Black Heart's face is now completely red as she silently stared at me.

This went on for a couple of minutes. Then Black Heart decided to transform back after she managed to calm down. Soon after, she started to explain to me Neptune's true identity (Which I already know).

"…and that's about it." Noire exasperatedly ended.

I simply rubbed my temples, acting like I'm having a headache due to massive info overload.

"It may take a while for you to wrap your mind around everything I told you…" Noire says in a concerned tone. "…so for now, rest up."

She then sat on a nearby fallen tree log. I simply followed her example and sat next to her.

"Hmph, that's what you get for asking such a thing." She huffed while I chuckle nervously.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization, "B-B-But… what will that make you?" She stuttered.

…No choice but to play dumb, huh?

"What will what make me?" I asked with a faux clueless voice.

"Eh?! You don't know?!" She yelled in return.

I then made a face of faux realization. "I just recently learned that Nep is a goddess, so excuse me for not knowing what exactly I am. I don't even know how I can even do that." I deadpanned.

The answer I received were a set of nervous chuckles.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

We continued to sit next to each other for the next few minutes when suddenly we heard the rustling of bushes.

We quickly jumped of the tree, equipped our weapons, or in my case holding my pendant which turned into a black daito, and slipped into our battle stances.

*SSSQQQQUUUUAAAAWWWWKKKK*

A loud squawk later and a familiar avian monster emerged from the bushes. In appearance it looked similar to the Hraesvelgr except the name tag above it said its name is Phoenix.

'Damn… a risky monster with only the two of us…' I thought grimly as I my grip on Tensa Zangetsu tightened.

I quickly shook my head to get rid of such thoughts. "No…this isn't a game anymore, whether it's a risky monster or not, it all depends on how we'll handle the situation.'

"Noire," I started to say, gaining her utmost attention. "I'll distract it, you attack from the sides or behind."

She looked at me incredulously. "Why are you the distraction?! As a goddess, I can do that just fi-"

"I don't want to see you get hurt!" I cut her off, my gaze not leaving the monster which glared back at me.

*POF*

Such was the sound I heard after I said that. I glanced back at her and I saw Noire's face, burning red.

'…Ok… that line might have been a bit over the top.' I quickly shook my head to focus on the glaring monster. 'No time for that, focus me!'

She stood there flustered for a few seconds before she composed herself. There's still red staining her cheeks though.

*SSSQQQUUUAAWWWKKK*

The monster charged towards us. I used my weapon's ability and started dashing around it in speeds where I am able to leave afterimages. The beast momentarily stopped its charge as its eyes tried to follow me. Seeing my chance, I quickly dashed towards its face and slashed it.

*SQUAWK*

It cried out in pain before it glared at me. I saw Noire lunge the monster but its tails lashed defensively, blocking all her strikes.

'Shit!' I looked at the monster with a mocking gaze. "Got your attention, didn't I?"

*SSSSQQQUUUUAAAAWWWWKKKKK*

It squawked in rage, its eyes turning red. It mightily flapped its massive wings causing it to close the gap between us at such a high speed. And knowing what happened to the Hraesvelgr, I can use that to my advantage.

So I waited until it got close enough, before dodging using Tensa Zangetsu's ability. However, I didn't expect the Phoenix to safely maneuver itself to avoid piercing the ground. It flew up towards the sky gaining more altitude before suddenly twisting, its beak glowing red.

'Guess I have to use that…' I thought as I felt a wave of exhaustion pass through my body. At the same time, black flames with red outlines erratically danced on Tensa Zangetsu's blade.

"Noire! Attack it after me!" I ordered as I charged my attack, I saw her nod soon after.

Feeling that my attack was ready, I simply waited for the right moment to use it. The Phoenix dived at such a speed that its beak broke the wind resistance. I waited until it was a few meters away before shouting,

"Getsuga Tenshou!" With an overhead slash, a black wave of flames with red outlines engulfed the form of the Phoenix.

A few seconds later, the flames died down revealing the injured and bloodied form of the Phoenix.

Without a second to lose, Noire attacked.

"Lace Ribbons!" Noire charged at the monster with a kick. She landed and delivered another two-kick combo before finishing the monster with a slash.

She faced away from the monster, puffing her chest while flicking one of her pigtails, "Well, that's that."

*SQUAWK*

The Phoenix cried out in pain, its body slowly fading into binary code.

However, it did something that the both of us didn't expect.

As its body slowly dissolve into a myriad of 0s and 1s, it thrust its pointy tail towards its nearest opponent. Noire.

"Noire! Look out!" I shouted as I dashed to protect her. 'Please make it…'

Noire slowly turned around and when she saw the incoming attack, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Which never came.

*Shunck*

A sick sound similar to a knife stabbing flesh echoed throughout the forest. Noire's eyes snapped open as she looked at what saved her.

Her eyes quickly widened in shock, her worry plastered on her face. "Eiji!"

For what protected her, was me. I can't slash the tail away in time so I used myself as a human shield. The tail hit its mark, piercing through my abdomen, the tip showing on my bloodied back.

"Are you… alright, Noire?" I asked, gasping for air.

Big mistake. As I gasped for air, it only made me cough…blood. Ah? Why are my eyes suddenly heavy?

I blurrily saw the tail impaling me vanish into binary code, leaving me with a bloody gaping hole on my stomach.

"Hey, Eiji! Hang in there!" Noire's worried voice boomed through my barely conscious mind. "Don't worry. I'll find Compa and get you patched up!"

Through my blurry eyesight I saw a flash of light. A sudden sense of weightlessness washed over me and I felt the breeze of wind through my skin.

Even though I'm half-conscious, I can safely guess that we're flying towards the other group's location.

Before I lose my consciousness, however, I realized something, 'Shi…..t…'

**~~~~3****rd**** POV~~~~**

"Hiyah!" Purple Heart yelled as she plunged her blade unto a Phoenix, an avian monster that suddenly attacked them out of nowhere.

"Phew… that was some fight." She said looking at her friends. "Wonder what Ei-kun and Noire are doing?"

"Well, we can meet them later and tell them that the quest is finished later. Let's get some rest first." IF calmly advised as she sat on the ground exhausted.

"Yeah, let's rest for a bit Nep-Nep." Compa tiredly agreed as she also sat down. "I think my legs are giving out."

"But-" The purple haired swordswoman was cut off by IF. "We can't fly like you, Nep-ko."

Purple Heart simply sighed in disappointment as she reluctantly complied. Before she can sit down, however, she heard a distressed cry.

"Neptune!"

Purple Heart immediately scanned her surroundings while IF and Compa shot up from their seats and followed Purple Heart's example.

"Where…?" Purple Heart mumbled before she noticed a black flying object flying towards them.

She narrowed her eyes so that she can see clearer and her eyes noticeably widened when she saw the white haired woman that attacked them. She also looked like she's carrying something huge in her arms, "IF, Compa, get ready. I think she's back for round two."

As if hearing what she said, the white haired woman yelled, "Wait! I didn't come to fight!"

"Hoh, and how can we believe th-" Purple Heart stopped when she saw what exactly the white haired woman is carrying: The form of a grey haired teenage male, who has a gaping hole on his stomach. But what made her stop was when her eyes fell unto the male's face. A face she knew well, the one who she affectionately called 'Ei-kun.'

Her eyes widened, her breathing stopped as she watched as the white haired woman slowly got closer, carrying the seemingly dead body of her lover.

"Nep-ko, why are yo-?!" IF gasped as the white haired woman landed, a bloodied Eiji carried in her arms.

"Compa, heal him, please!" The white haired woman pleaded with tears in her eyes as she set the bloodied body down on the ground.

"Eiji-kun!" Compa shouted in worry, tears framing her face. She immediately materialized her medical kit form her inventory disk. She quickly rushed over Eiji's fallen body, checking for his pulse. "Ai-chan! Nep-Nep! Don't just stand there! Help me stop the bleeding!"

Compa's command shook IF out of her shock causing her to rush to Compa's side. IF quickly grabbed some of the clean towels from the kit and quickly pressed down on the wound. "Now what, Compa?!"

As the pair of Makers attended to their fallen friend, Purple Heart was now on her knees in shock. "No…this can't be…this is just a bad dream…"

"It's my fault… it should have been me…" The white haired woman sobbed.

Her voice shook Purple Heart out of her shock. Her first reaction was to glare hatefully at the white haired woman. "You…You!" She growled in rage.

She charged the white haired woman but then a flash of light engulfed her. When the light died down, in the place of the white haired woman was…

"Noire?!" Purple Heart stopped her charge mid-flight. "How?!"

She was promptly ignored as Noire continued to sob, "It should have been me… It should have been me…"

"Noire!" Purple Heart shouted, breaking the black haired goddess out of her shock. Quivering red eyes looked at her quivering blue ones. Both can't take it as Purple Heart dropped her katana and hugged her black haired friend, Noire doing the same. Both sobbed as they hugged each other for comfort.

After seemingly an eternity, Compa and IF finally stopped the bleeding, Compa stitched the wound and they wrapped it with bandages soon after. Purple Heart transformed back after calming down while Noire was still sniffling.

Right now, Eiji has his head resting on the lap of the twin-tailed goddess. Noire softly caressed Eiji's hair with puffy eyes, while Neptune, Compa and IF sat across from her, all waiting for answers.

"So Noire, what happened back there? Also how can you transform like me?" Neptune asked with her arms crossed.

"…You see…" And Noire began to explain what happened, from the appearance of the Phoenix up to when Eiji got stabbed to protect her.

"Because I wasn't paying attention, he got hurt. Because of me, Eiji almost died. Because of me, he-." Noire suddenly felt a searing pain on her left cheek. "Ouch! Was what that for?!"

"You okay now Noire?" Neptune asked, retracting the arm she used to slap some sense into Noire.

Noire's eyes widened in realization, she then meekly mumbled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We know how you feel." IF admitted, while Neptune and Compa nodded.

"But back on topic, how are you able to transform like Nep-ko?" IF asked.

Before Noire could reply, they heard someone groan. All eyes darted towards their fallen party member, their eyes filled with hope, relief and happiness.

Eiji slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the red and puffy eyes of a certain pig-tailed tsundere. "Noire… you alright?" He weakly asked.

Noire sniffled before giving him a teary smile, "Yup. I'm fine, thanks to you."

"That's… great." Eiji sighed in relief. At that moment, his mind registered the fact that he is alive, that he was saved from the danger of death by impalement. Then he remembered the sensations he felt before passing out, which means…

Something that wasn't supposed to happen just did.

In his effort to use the deviation to his advantage, he unintentionally accelerated various events instead.

Simply put, 'I fucked up, didn't I?' Eiji thought.

'_You accelerated certain events, yes, but you protected a friend in return. Isn't that what truly mattered?' _The voice in his head assured.

"Noire, where are the others?" Eiji asked, while tilting his body to the side to get a better view of their surroundings.

He felt a hand press down his shoulder. "Eiji-kun, don't move too much. You'll open the wound if you move around like that." Compa reprimanded, her concern clearly heard in her tone.

And true enough, Eiji felt pain erupt from his abdomen area. He winced in pain before eventually calming down, his head resting once again on Noire's lap.

He saw Neptune's, Compa's and IF's faces hanging above him, each with red and puffy eyes like Noire. He can also see the struggle in Neptune's and Compa's eyes. The struggle to not hug him in relief, so he simply smiled, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Fine?! How can you be fine?!" Neptune shouted, tears framing her face while her fists clenched at the thought. "When we saw Noire carrying you all bloodied like that, I… I…"

Eiji cut her off by holding her clenched fist. He weakly smiled as he gripped the small fist tighter, "Sorry… for making you worry."

The moment those words left his mouth, the dam broke. Neptune dived into his chest and sobbed like no tomorrow.

Eiji wanted to shout in pain but held back with grunt. He then looked at the goddess, no, girl sobbing on his chest. So vulnerable and fragile, completely different to how they are portrayed.

It once again reinforced the fact that everything is no longer a game.

And judging by the sniffling sounds that I am hearing as well as the tears that pelted my face, Neptune isn't the only one who is letting her emotions out. The only thing he can do right now was to whisper sincere apologies in an effort to comfort them.

Despite the situation, the grey haired teen smiled. For the first time in his life, someone aside from his family was genuinely worried about him. Someone finally cared.

His mind then went back to what _she_ said moments ago.

He may have increased the number of deviations in the timeline, but he did so to protect a friend. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

**~~~~1****st**** POV~~~~**

After an unknown amount of time, they eventually calmed down. I was able to sit up with minor pain but standing up and walking is a different matter.

Still, I still can't help but be amazed by the differences of Gameindustri from Earth. A nurse-in-training saved a person who needed surgery with a first aid kit. Yup, definitely amazing. The same can't be said for the medicine Compa gave me upon calming down.

The medicine she gave me, according to her, will help in the faster regeneration of my stitched-up abdomen, along with my insides. And dear goddesses, it's bitter. Let's not forget to add the pain I feel as the wound slowly regenerated. It almost made me promise myself to never use my body as a human shield ever again, ALMOST.

Moving on, after calming down, The Q&A session with Noire began and ended without a hitch. In fact, we are served with pudding, courtesy of Compa, when we discussed. After the revelation, she was met by varying reactions and I can't help but chuckle in amusement.

"You're both goddesses?!" Compa yelled in disbelief.

"…What?" Neptune dumbly looked at Noire in disbelief.

"Well, I suspected as much." IF shrugged.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're saying cute ol' me is Planeptune's CPU?!" Neptune asked, for the umpteenth time in disbelief.

"Sigh, how many times have I repeated it?" Noire exasperatedly mumbled. She then levelled a serious look on Neptune and said in a matching tone, "Neptune. You are Planeptune's CPU, Purple Heart."

"…What?" Neptune, once again dumbly stared at Noire.

…You know at this point, I don't know if she's genuinely surprised or she just messing around. Then again, it's hard to tell. This is Neptune after all.

"Wait! You're really telling the truth?!" Neptune asked, causing a tic mark to appear on Noire's forehead.

…Uh-oh. It's time to use safety maneuvers.

I quickly grabbed a pudding cup that is lying down next to me and held it as high as I can without straining my injury.

"Here girl." I called, similar to a pet owner to a dog. And I may be imagining it, but purple furred dog ears seemed to appear on top of her head similar to the reaction of a dog when called.

…Let's leave it at that. This is Nep we're talking about.

And as expected, Neptune teleported in front of me on her knees, hands tucked, and tongue rolled out. "Arf."

"Good girl." I patted her head and gave her reward. And as always, when it comes to pudding, Neptune quickly finished it. Two sighs are heard soon after all.

"So you calm now?" I asked the satisfied preteen next to me.

"Yeah. Just surprised." Neptune mumbled.

"Well it's not every day that you hear you're a goddess after all." I commented while patting her head.

"Mhm… but…"

"If I became the goddess again, I wouldn't be able to see you guys again." She somberly mumbled. "We wouldn't be able to hang out like this because I have to take care of my people. We wouldn't be able to fool around like this again and… I don't want that!"

"Is it really okay, for them to have a selfish goddess like me?" She ended a few tears framing her face.

'It's rare to see her being all negative like this.' I thought as I patted her head in an effort to comfort her. 'Well, let's change that…'

"What kind of 'selfish goddess' would be worried about her people like that?" I softly assured as I kneeled in front of her, while ignoring the pain, I levelled my face to hers making her look straight at me. "You may be Planeptune's CPU, Purple Heart but you're also Neptune. Don't forget that."

"And who said you won't see us again? We'll always be right beside you so don't be all mopey like that." I said as I raised her chin with my left index finger as my right is still patting her head. "It doesn't suit you, Nep."

"Eiji is right. It doesn't feel right when you're all mopey like that, so I'll help you this once." Noire said with a small smile before denying. "But don't get me wrong. It's not like I want to help you because I wanted to, it's just that I don't want to have pathetic rival."

"Noire…"

"Eiji-kun is right Nep-Nep. If it makes you happy, I'll always visit the Basilicom to cook for you." Compa happily said.

"Compa…"

"Well, someone's going to have to keep you in line." IF calmly smiled.

"Ai-chan…"

"You heard them Nep." I said smiling at her dazed face. "Now then, let us see that smile."

"Ei-kun…" She mumbled, before she showed us a picturesque smile. "Mhm!"

'Phew… That's a relief.' I thought as I tried to stand up. Keyword _tried_ because Neptune suddenly pulled the strings of my hoodie, causing me to lurch forward which led to my lips crashing against hers. The action led to shouts of protest right behind me.

We stayed like that for a few seconds before I separate myself from her, ignoring the pain, my face pure red. "W-What did you do that for?"

"Hehe~… I thought I'd give you a reward for cheering me up." She giggled in response.

"Nep-Nep/Nep-ko/Neptune, that's so unfair!" The three protesters shouted as they squeezed in between us, causing me to fall on my behind. And it hurts.

"What's unfair? There's nothing wrong with what I did…" Neptune innocently said. "…we're lovers after all."

IF and Noire growled, Compa pouted while I chuckled nervously.

They eventually calmed down a few moments later, and then I said. "Now for the serious part, don't let anybody know that you're Purple Heart, Nep."

"Eh? But why?" Neptune whined. "If I told the store owner that, she'll probably give me free food."

…

IF, Noire and I deadpanned at her while Compa nervously chuckled at her statement.

Just a few moments ago, she's being all negative about being a CPU but really for free food you'd do that?!

No wait, don't think too much. This is Neptune we're talking about after all.

"Sigh, you just don't have a sense of danger, don't you?" IF facepalmed.

"Hehehe… But that's what makes her Nep-Nep." Compa commented.

"Aw, shucks. Thank you Compa!" Neptune exclaimed as she hugged the nurse-in-training, who happily returned the hug.

"No use, they're in their own world again." IF sighed.

"You had it tough." I amusedly chuckled before a serious expression made its way to my face. "Still we must not let other people know that you're Purple Heart, Nep. You still remember the old hag from Planeptune?"

"Oh yeah! Wait! So she knows who I was too?!" Neptune shouted as she shot up from her hug with Compa.

"Then is she going to attack Nep-Nep again?" Compa worriedly asked.

"Probably. But how did she know that?" IF said, biting her nail in thought.

"Wait, wait, wait. Time out!" Noire looked at us confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I guess we haven't explained to you the reason why we're here in Lastation…" Neptune said, bopping her head. "Well, as the leader, I'll explain…"

And so, Neptune told her about our quest to free Histoire by finding the Key Fragments as well as about the mysterious woman who got in our way…

Is what I want to say.

But with Neptune being, well, Neptune, she easily got distracted by the pudding lying around, leaving IF and me to explain everything to Noire.

"So you're here to find the Key Fragment in Lastation?" Noire asked for clarification.

"Yup, but the guy in the Basilicom shooed us away before we got any information." Compa pouted.

Then I remembered the quest. "Well that aside, we haven't eliminated the monster yet."

"Oh, about that, we saw some tracks right over there." IF calmly said, as she pointed to her right. "We're about to come and get you before Noire came with you…in that state." A gloomy atmosphere was upon us once again.

…Oh no.

"Well, I'm okay now so you don't have to worry." I smiled reassuringly. "Besides, I heard that you and Compa patched me up so for that, thank you."

"Well, we can't just let you die on us like that you know…" IF averted her gaze, cheeks stained red.

"…*Gasp*" Neptune suddenly gasped.

"Nep-Nep, what's wrong?" Compa asked curiously.

"Wait, if I am a goddess then what does that make you Ei-kun?" Neptune asked, tilting her head.

"Like I told Noire when she asked, I don't know." I lied.

"Maybe it's because you have, like, the source of our powers so you can transform like us…" Neptune suddenly said. "…like something like that can happen?"

"Yeah… Ahaha…" I weakly answered. That was pretty accurate, guess you can't underestimate Neptune's randomness.

Someone, however, took Neptune's random statement into consideration.

"Hmm…" Noire hummed.

Without warning, a flash of bright light engulfed her and out comes Black Heart. "Eiji, I want you to help me with something."

…Please tell me it isn't what I think it is…

'_I say it's exactly what you think it is' _Her amused voice echoed through my mind.

'Not helping…'

"What is it Noire?" I asked with a twitching smile.

"Don't misunderstand me. It's just a test to prove Neptune's theory." Black Heart seriously explained as she started to walk closer to me. And due to my injury, I can't move away or else risk opening my wound.

"And how are you going to do that?" I innocently asked, with bullets of sweat rolling down at the back of my head.

"Kiss me." Her short answer was enough to cause a natural calamity. A calamity called Neptune.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Neptune shouted as she got in between Black Heart and me, "I won't hand my lover to you Noire!"

"I-Idiot! It's not l-like I want to k-kiss him or anything!" Black Heart denied. "I just want to see if he'll t-transform if I did it."

"A likely story… But!" Neptune looked at her, similar to how a detective would look at a suspect. In the same manner, she pointed at Black Heart and declared, "You just wanted to kiss him because I kissed him earlier, don't you?"

Black Heart promptly blushed, giving her away.

"Ah! That's not fair, Noire-san." Compa pouted.

"You aren't playing by the rules, Noire." IF said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah! Everyone knows that he can only transform if he kisses me!" Neptune declared. "Even the readers knew that!"

"I-It's not like that!" Black Heart screamed to the heavens in denial.

**~~~~3****rd**** POV~~~~**

So after that minor scuffle, Black Heart didn't get to kiss Eiji, to his relief. Who knows how worse he can deviate the plot if they discovered his powers early on…

And then there's Arfoire and Avenir to worry about. Not to mention the other villains from different landmasses… if they'll even encounter them.

Nope, let's think about that some other time.

Anyway, after resting for who knows how long, Eiji was finally able to walk, albeit with support.

And you guessed it; the girls fought who gets to support him as they followed the tracks that IF found.

And after a bloody battle (Rock-paper-scissors), the winner is finally declared. It was none other than the person who patched him up, Compa.

Walking down the dirt path, Compa held him by the waist, careful not to touch the wound, while he had my arm resting on her shoulder for support. So yes, their bodies are pressed together pretty close.

And yes, he can feel the glares of jealousy that targeted Compa, whose trying to fight down her blush. It didn't help that none of them was talking, so add some awkwardness to that mix.

That is until the monster they are looking for appeared before them.

*GGGRRRRRR*

The Slash Dog, an oversized blue wolf, growled as it looked at Eiji in hunger. It was clearly drawn by the smell of his blood, causing Neptune, Noire, and IF to draw their weapons and stand in front of Eiji defensively.

"Eiji-kun. Sit by that tree; we'll be right back real quick." Compa kindly instructed.

Now normally Eiji would follow obediently, but he knew that the monster was drawn by the smell of his blood. Therefore, even if he did follow Compa's orders, the beast would come for him, ignoring the others completely. While he highly doubted that the girls wouldn't let that happen, he also didn't want to be treated like dead weight.

So he decided.

"No." Eiji defiantly answered; hand already on his game controller pendant. "It was drawn by the scent of my blood so let me at least take responsibility by fighting it with you guys."

"I won't just sit back and watch you fight it without me after all." Eiji finished, his hand now holding Blue Rose.

"But-" Compa tried to reason.

"Give it up, Compa." IF cut her off. "You know how Eiji is."

Compa simply sighed in resignation.

She then drew her giant syringe and shot him a concerned pout. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

Eiji simply smiled to ease her worries. Compa then walked a few strides away from him, taking a stance as she stopped.

It was at that moment that the Slash Dog bared its fangs and claws and pounced, jumping above the others' heads. And as expected, its target…is none other than Eiji.

*RRRRAAAAWWWRRRRR*

"Ei-kun/Eiji/-kun!"

Eiji tried to dodge, only to feel the pain jolt through his body causing him to double over, narrowly dodging the claws that tried to maim him.

Despite the pain, Eiji aimed at the beast's leg.

*BANG*

It hit, causing the Slash Dog to howl in pain, as it slammed down to the ground with a bloodied right hind leg. It glared at the one that shot it and raised its left foreleg, aiming to slash the grey haired teen.

Said teen gritted his teeth as he prepared for the hit to connect.

"Like I'd let you do that!" Noire exclaimed as she intercepted the strike. "I will not let you hurt him, especially in front of me!"

With a mighty push, she sent the monster flying back, hitting a large tree.

"Eiji, are you okay?!" Noire worriedly asked the panting male. Eiji simply smile back. "I'm…fine."

The male's eyes darted to the monster which started to stand up. "Just focus on the monster. Worry about me later." Eiji seriously said as he prepared to shoot again. Noire looked at him with another worried look, causing Eiji to smile softly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of myself." He softly assured.

"Unforgivable…" Neptune growled, similar to the time when we first faced the Guard Vermin. "For you to attack Ei-kun like that…"

Bright light engulfed her figure and when it died down, Purple Heart glared at the oversized wolf. "…I'll kill you in an instant." She growled.

She zoomed in to charge the monster, which jumped back to avoid her. The Slash Dog landed on its three available legs safely before it heard the sound of gunfire. It looked and it saw IF running towards it, qatars at ready, under the cover of gunfire courtesy of Compa and a pained Eiji.

"Take this!" Compa said as she plopped on her butt after firing a laser beam from her syringe.

"Don't leave us out of this you two!" IF shouted as she slashed and hacked the monster's sides while the bullets and laser hit it in various parts of its body, causing it to howl in pain.

Meanwhile…

"Noire! Let's finish it." Purple Heart called out as she stood by her white haired counter part.

"You don't have to tell me." Black Heart answered.

The pair started to fly around the oversized wolf, slowly becoming streaks of light due to their speed. They continued to fly like this until they say IF jump back from her slicing spree, which is the perfect opening for them to exploit.

So they flanked the Slash Dog and slashed mercilessly, causing the beaten up monster to howl in pain. The pair of Makers and godly reincarnation watched in awe at the display of power in front of them, Eiji's more prominent than the others.

To actually see Purple Heart and Black Heart, who are bitter rivals in the Console War, slash and dice the monster in perfect harmony was an amazing site for the young male.

'To think that they'll be able to fight this great so early.' Was what the grey haired boy thought.

'_All these changes began with you, Eiji-kun…' Her_ voice reverberated through his head. _'So stop thinking about the negatives all the time.'_

'_I'm still angry about earlier though.' She_ ended with a huff.

'Heh. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon…' Eiji thought back. 'But… for putting my worries to rest, thank you.'

The response he got was an approving hum.

Back to reality, the monster slowly dissolved into binary code, which made Purple Heart, Compa and IF to relax.

Seeing this, Black Heart decided to take action. She isn't going to let anything happen again. "Don't relax just yet." She reprimanded as her eyes fell on the dissolving form of the Slash Dog.

'I am NOT going to have a repetition of 'that incident' ever again!' Black Heart mentally swore.

The reprimanded ones followed suit, while the injured male looked at Black Heart with an approving smile.

At least now, they won't let their guards down so easily.

With a last howl of pain, the Slash Dog exploded into binary code, which is a signal for all of them to relax, or revert back to their human forms in the goddesses' cases.

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it?" Neptune said as she brushed sweat off her forehead. "Noire was pretty strong, too."

"What did you expect?" Noire smirked, flicking her hair. "You're not bad, yourself."

"Heh heh. I got praised by Nowa-chan." Neptune chirped, in a teasing fashion.

"Wha?!'Nowa-chan?! Why'd you shorten my name?!" Noire sputtered, surprised. "No wait, I wasn't praising you!"

As the two goddesses argue about who know what, their party members silently watched them with smiles on their faces.

"It looks like those two are getting along a lot better now." IF commented.

"Enemies one day, friends the next!" Compa added.

"True that!" Eiji chuckled before pain erupted from his side. "Ow."

**~~~~1st POV~~~~**

Anyways, we agreed to go back to Chian's place to return the weapon data Neptune gathered upon IF's request. And I have to thank her for that; I want to rest as soon as possible.

"Tadaima!" Neptune enthusiastically entered Chian's restaurant. "Chian! We're done with the weapon testing!"

"Hm? That was mighty quick." Chian commented as the rest of us walked inside. Then her eyes widened upon my injured frame. "What happened to you, boy?!" She exclaimed in worry.

I simply smiled to ease her worries. "It's nothing, just a minor setback."

A gloomy aura emanated from the girls as soon as I said that. Noire's being the gloomiest.

I simply sighed and poked Noire's forehead with my index finger which snapped her out of her shock.

"What was that for?" Noire asked as she walked back while holding her forehead.

"Stop blaming yourself." I calmly replied. "It isn't your fault so please stop."

"But… if I hadn't let my guard down, you would-" I poked her forehead once again to interrupt her. "Ah! Can't you see that I'm feeling really guilty right now?!"

"I know you are, but… is something going to happen if you keep blaming yourself?" I reasoned, worry laced in my voice.

Noire seemed to mulling over my words as she bowed her thought in thought, while I patted her head to ease her worries.

Noire is the most hardworking CPUs in Gameindustri, to the point that she's a workaholic. Add her current guilty streak, and I can see her overworking herself day by day, every day.

Not on my watch.

"…Sorry… for worrying you…" I heard Noire meekly mumbled.

"As long as you get it." I sighed in relief, taking my hand of her head.

But then voices interrupted us.

"Whoa… aren't you feeling a little left out right now?" I heard Neptune asked IF, who is nodding in agreement.

"It's like they are in their own little world." Compa commented while Chian simply looked amused.

"Well that aside, what did you find out about Avenir?" Chian asked seriously.

"About that, it didn't work as planned." Noire sighed. Then she pushed her glasses to her face. "What we do know is that Avenir is making a new plant."

"Another one?!" Chian gasped.

"What's the matter? Is that much of a surprise for a plant to be made?" IF asked curiously.

"You may not know, but all those plants are ruining the nature around them." Chian informed. "We've lost countless forests because of them!"

"That will probably make it harder to live in Lastation…" Compa commented with a concerned tone.

"Well, if that's the case, let's go back to Avenir." IF calmly replied.

"Yes. Even if it didn't work this time, we have the next." Noire agreed.

"Aaaand, we can do some sleuthing, too!" Neptune energetically added.

'For someone who is against working for Avenir, she's surprisingly active…' I thought before I saw a tuft of brown hair by the side of a nearby window which quickly vanished. My eyes widened when I remembered what, or rather, who that tuft of hair belonged to. Ganache.

'…Bring your worst, Avenir.' I thought, determination burning from within. 'I'll be ready.'

**~~~~Chapter End~~~~**

**This actually came out sooner than I expected it to, but I guess I could use the stress relief.**

**So, anyways, no idea when will be the next update but I plan to update one more time before January ends. No promises though.  
><strong>

**Again, to all of you who faved/followed/reviewed, thank you so much.  
><strong>

**Once again, reviews are appreciated so if you have the time please do.**

**And see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**I'm not going to delay you any further, so let's move on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**If some of you noticed any similarities with other fics, then that person's story inspired me. All the credit belongs to their respective author/s.**

**~~~~Chapter Start~~~~**

**Chapter 8**

After returning the weapon data to Chian, we went back to our hotel room to get some much needed rest and to allow me to heal properly.

So here we are, all plopped down on our respective beds (IF agreed to share hers), discussing about the latest information we have gathered regarding Avenir. Well, Noire is. We are silently listening to her talk. One of which is barely hiding her giggles.

"Something doesn't make sense." Noire muttered. "Spurring business growth makes sense, and I would have said so myself."

"But, at the risk of destroying the environment is going too far." The black haired goddess mumbled as she bit her nail in thought. "If no one can live here, it defeats all purpose."

"Avenir… I wonder what they really are planning?" Noire ended with a sigh.

"Ummm, are you done doing your monologue, Noire?" Neptune asked with a hand over her mouth.

"Eh? Monologue? I wasn't saying anything." Noire asked confused.

"Yes, you are. Ai-chan got it on camera." Neptune grinned as she pointed at the brunette, who has her phone directed at the twin tailed goddess.

"Before anything else, I would like to say that Nep-ko is forced me into this." IF calmly excused, shifting the blame to the purple haired goddess.

"Wha?! Ai-chan?! Aren't you supposed to hide that I'm the one behind all thi- hwah!" Neptune stopped as Noire began to stretch her cheeks in embarrassment. "Nowau pwease shtopu."

"Not until I'm satisfied." Noire answered, causing Neptune to scream in anguish.

As the two divine beings are busy messing around, we are simply watching them with soft smiles.

"Hehehe… Nep-Nep and Noire-san are getting along quite well." Compa happily said from her bed.

"I guess." IF shrugged before suddenly handing her favorite blue phone to me.

"Um, what is this for?" I asked while tilting my head in confusion.

"In order for you to have the ability to contact us, I'm giving this to you." IF explained as she held out her phone.

Knowing that this particular phone is her favorite, I politely declined. "While that makes sense, isn't that phone your favorite?"

"I have a lot more different phones if you haven't noticed." IF shrugged, mentioning her cellphone straps before a suspicious expression made its way into her face. "But how exactly did you know that this is my favorite? As far as I have recalled, I never showed ever using it too much when you're around."

Her statement made me internally wince. She's right. I never saw IF use her phone when I'm around and there's also the fact that I knew which of her many phones is her favorite.

'_Stalker…' Her_ amused voice rang out in my head.

'Shut up…'

So with a gulp, I answered. "Lucky guess?"

"Hmmm…" IF continued to stare me, who is sweating profusely. A few seconds of staring later, IF let out a sigh. "Lucky guess, huh?"

"Sometimes I get the feeling that you know us more than you let on…" IF said as she looked at me disbelievingly for emphasis.

"The way you say it, it makes me look like some sort of creep." I deadpanned.

"Aren't you?" IF answered with an innocent expression on her face.

"…You're mean." I mumbled as I hung my head.

"Compa… IF is being a big meanie…" I playfully cried.

"There, there, Eiji-kun. I wouldn't let big bad Ai-chan tease you anymore." Compa teased while patting my head.

"And you say that Nep-ko's childish?" IF deadpanned.

Compa replied by nervous chuckles while I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, sorry. It's just feels like a perfect time to tease you, so…"

IF simply sighed, causing us to chuckle.

IF then placed the phone on the bed and reached behind her once again. "And before I forget take this as well." IF said, giving me… a disc? If I remember correctly, doesn't it look like the one Compa used back then. I think it's called…

"Ummm… an inventory disc?" I asked with a dumb look on my face.

"Yup. I figured you could use some more storing space so here you go." IF explained. "It also has an assortment of clothes you can choose from, seeing that you're current one is damaged at the moment."

"Just push the button in the middle." IF instructed.

Okay… let's try it. So following IF's instruction, I pressed the button and a holographic screen appeared. And true enough, there is an assortment of men's clothes listed on the menu.

I scrolled down and my eyes saw something of interest. A tank top and jogging pants, a typical work-out outfit, so I pressed said items.

Suddenly said items materialized in front of me. A simple black tank top and black jogging pants which has a green line running down the sides. Reaching for the tank top, I placed it in front of me to see if it's the correct size… and it is.

But wait, hold on. Isn't it too convenient to have clothes the fit you? And as far as I can remember, none of them know what size of clothes that I wear.

"Ummm… IF? When did you buy all this?" I hesitantly asked.

"Just a while ago, why?" IF replied, tilting her head in confusion.

"Okay, but how do you know what size of clothes fit me?" I asked again, making IF sputter. "Please don't tell me you take advantage of me in my sleep and managed to get the correct size?" I accused while wrapping my arms in front of me protectively. "And you accuse me of being a creep?"

Of course my accusation caused IF to sputter once again. "I d-didn't d-do a-anything. I f-found that s-sort of info from Nep-ko!"

All the while, I chuckled at the sight.

After calming down, I reached for the blue phone in the corner of the bed and returned the clothes to the disc. "Well, joking aside."

"Thank you, IF." I said with a soft smile on my face. "I'll take good care of it."

IF blushed further at my smile and averted her gaze, causing me to chuckle on the outside and sweat drop on the inside.

'…I can't stop myself from saying those lines now, can't I?' I asked _her._

'_Well, you sputtering all those typical harem protag lines is simply you being you…' She _commented. _'I don't really think anything bad can come out of it.'_

'There is!' I mentally shouted back. 'You do know that I can't respond to their feelings like that right?'

'_Hmmm… You do know that you can right?'_

'You know more than any other that I can't.' I sadly thought. 'We recently met, Arfoire is after the Key Fragments, and the world is in danger because of ME. Do you really think I would have time to find some romance?'

'To begin with… how can they even like someone like me?' I melancholically thought.

So with an inward sigh, I decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up… and to get my mind out of my semi-depressed funk.. As I walked, I saw Neptune blocking my way.

'What now?' "Can you stand aside, Neptune?"

"Hehehe… what are you planning to do in the bathroom?" Neptune had a teasing grin on her face.

Her statement caused various reactions among our small group. IF and Noire flushed red, Compa tilted her head in confusion, while I flatly stared at her. "What do you mean, Nep-Nep?"

"Think of it Compa. Ei-kun is always surrounded by beautiful women. Think of all the pent-up stress he had." Neptune explained to the clueless Compa, who listened to her intently.

"In other words, Ei-kun is go-?!" I cut Neptune off by quickly slapping her mouth shut.

"I'm going to take a bath!" I grumbled. "Please don't make any more misunderstandings."

She only answered with a set of nervous chuckles before her eyes widened in realization. "*Gasp* Ei-kun! You're able to move again!"

"You make it sound like I can't before," I deadpanned before stretching a few times to check. "But, yeah you're right."

"Well, a great nurse had taken care of me so it's to be expected, right?" I said grinning at a blushing Compa.

"Anyways…" I trailed off before grabbing Neptune and throwing her towards Noire and IF. "Noire, IF. Subdue the target until I reached the objective."

"Roger." They answered, clearly playing along, and dogpiled Neptune, Compa joining in on the fun soon after.

"Ah! Noire, Ai-chan, you traitors!" Neptune cried from the bottom of the dogpile while I made my way towards a much needed shower.

Closing the door and locking it, I breathed out a sigh in relief. 'Seriously that Neptune…'

Stripping myself naked and shutting the shower curtains, I turned the knob and felt the cold pellets of water hit my skin.

"Today was tiring…" I mumbled. "But, I wouldn't trade it for any other day. Wish every day would be like this…"

But…

"No. I will not give up. I'll protect these days, more importantly, I'll protect them." I whispered, determination boiling within me.

**~~~~Meanwhile~~~~**

Once Eiji entered the bathroom, the girls stood up from their dogpile and plopped unto their beds. Neptune is pouting at Noire and IF though.

"Sorry Neptune, we can't have you peeking on Eiji when he's bathing." Noire explained.

"You say that…" Neptune looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "But you also want to see what he's packin', don't ya?"

"E-Eh? T-There's n-no w-way that I w-would do that!" Noire denied, her blushing face betraying her.

"Hmmm…" Neptune hummed, her eyes gleaming with the urge to tease. "You mean you don't imagine touching his rock hard abs?" Noire flinched, causing Neptune's grin to widen. "Or his perfect arms?" Flinch two. "And don't forget his well-toned chest." Flinch three and Noire's face exploded due to overheating, which brought great joy to the purple haired teaser.

"H-How did you k-know all that?!" Noire asked, her eyes swirling and her entire face covered in a shade of dangerous red.

"I have felt them three times as of now, and still counting." Neptune smirked triumphantly and puffed her chest in pride. "You can ask Compa for verification."

Said girl flushed red and fidgeted from her seat.

Before Noire could retort, IF decided to intervene.

"*A-Ahem* A-Anyways, w-we should just s-sit still and w-wait for him to finish, got that Nep-ko?" IF said, a dusting of red staining her cheeks.

"Mou, I even got the key ready." Neptune pouted as she raised said key.

"…Nep-Nep… where and when did you get that?" Compa asked as she dumbly looked at Neptune.

"Not important!" Neptune exclaimed as she teleported in front of the bathroom door. "Now then…"

She inserted the key and twisted. When she heard an audible click, she slowly reached for the doorknob, her grin widening.

She can see it now. The classical fan service scene in every ecchi anime, albeit reversed, but still to get a front row seat of such an event!

Such were Neptune's thoughts as time seemingly slowed down as she reached for the doorknob. Inches… centimeters… and finally…

The door suddenly opened, causing said girl to slam into Eiji's stomach.

Eiji, who is now wearing his newly acquired tank top and jogging pants, was surprised when Neptune suddenly hit his stomach after opening the door.

Noticing her, Eiji deadpanned. "…What are you doing?"

"I am definitely not planning to peek on you in shower…" She whistled innocently.

'…You call that denying?!' Eiji thought while a comical vein appeared on his forehead. "That's it!"

Grabbing the preteen by the hood of her hoodie, he began to drag her towards the door. "Let's go eat outside, Nep."

"*Gasp* you mean like a date?" Neptune hopefully asked.

"Yup. Chian told me a great restaurant…" Neptune's eyes turned hopeful at that when, "…that serves eggplants." Eiji smirked while Neptune to grimace. With that he shut the door, muffling Neptune's cries for help.

"No, no, NO! Ai-chan, Compa, Noire! Help me!"

"Now, now, Nep. There are a lot of eggplant dishes that I know that you would like." Eiji smirked. 'Payback Time!'

"Ei-kun, how could you?! Traitor! No! Somebody help!"

**~~~~1****st**** POV~~~~**

"Ei-kun that was not funny…" Neptune pouted as she ate her pudding.

"But I have to punish you for trying to peek on me…" I excused, an amused smirk plastered on my face.

After scaring Neptune, I simply brought her to a nearby convenience store and bought some bread for the others and some pudding for her… and some extra pudding for the expected pudding event with Noire.

If that started their bond of friendship in the game, then it should be more effective now that they know each other's true identities.

"Still, to scare me with eggplants…" She grimaced at the memory. "You're horrible…"

"Hahaha… Sorry, sorry…" I chuckled and patted her head while she opened the door to our hotel room.

"Tadaima…" We both said while Compa greeted us back with an 'Okaeri' while Noire nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Are… Where's Ai-chan?" Neptune asked while I placed the bag of food unto the most disheveled bed, most probably Neptune's.

"She's taking a bath right now." Compa replied, making Neptune hum in thought.

"So Ai-chan is out… Compa, do you want to eat pudding with me?" Neptune asked.

"Eating before going to sleep is unhealthy, Nep-Nep…" Compa scolded.

"Eh? So Compa is out, too? Noire want to eat some pudding with me?" Neptune finally asked, while I inwardly smirked.

"I'm sorry… I'm just not in the mood." Noire politely declined.

"Whaaaat?! You too, Noire?!" Neptune whined. "Ai-chan can't eat with me and Compa said no, now you. Who am I going to eat with now?!"

"You forgot to mention Eiji…" Noire pointed at me.

Oh no! You're going to have that pudding event, no matter what.

"She actually asked me earlier but I declined." I said, looking at Noire. "I figured that you could use some time to talk with her."

"And why would I talk with her?" Noire asked with raised eyebrows.

"Noire doesn't want to talk to me…" Neptune sulked in a corner while drawing circles on the floor with her finger.

"Look at what you did." I said while looking at a guilty looking Noire. "She has good intentions and you know it. Besides, you two are goddesses so I figured you needed some sort of bonding (sisterly bonding)."

"You do know about the Console War, right?" Noire asked curiously.

"I do know, but Neptune doesn't intend to fight you or any CPU…" I reasoned. "She herself wanted to befriend all of you."

Noire looked like she's contemplating about it.

'Just a little more…'

"Sigh… It would've been great to eat with Noire…" Neptune mumbled.

'…Nice timing Nep!' I thought with glee, as I saw Noire's mental defenses crumble in to nothing.

"Well… If you REALLY want to eat with me, then why not?" Noire said, making Neptune shot up from her sulking.

"Really?!" Neptune asked, excitement seen in her eyes, while Noire simply nodded which made Neptune hug her. "Yay! I love ya, Noire! I knew you'd come through!"

"Huhh?! Wait! Stop hugging me!" Noire said, red dusting her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry." Neptune said as she let her go. "I was too happy so I got out of hand there."

"Now then, Ittekimasu!" Neptune called out as she dragged Noire by the hand outside the door.

"Yeah, Itterashai!" I called back, as she shut the door.

Sigh, mission complete.

"Are… where did Nep-ko and Noire go?" IF, who recently exited the bathroom asked.

"They just left to eat outside. Oh, I bought some food for you guys so help yourself." I said handing out the bag of food.

As they got some of the bread I bought, I suddenly remembered the tuft of brown hair that I saw when we are at Chian's.

…Now I'm worried. The pudding event makes both of them vulnerable… and I'm the one who put them through that.

Seemingly sensing my worry, I heard IF calmly said. "Go to them."

"Eh?"

"You're worried, right?" IF calmly asked.

I simply nodded at her question.

"Then go to them." She finished.

…Heh.

"Yeah. Thanks, IF. Ittekimasu." I said as I exited the hotel room.

Now then… where could they be?

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

I was searching the area around the hotel after deducing that they shouldn't be too far off because of the swarm of people walking the streets at night. So I searched, and searched and… Oh they're over there by a small green patch of ground.

I quickly hid by an alleyway, right after Neptune suddenly looked towards my direction.

"Hm? What are you looking at, Neptune?" Noire asked, probably raising her eyebrows.

"Hyahaha… Nothing…" Neptune sheepishly said.

"…Safe." I muttered in relief.

'_Stalker.'_

'Don't you have anything important to do?' I annoyingly thought back.

'_Nope. I'm bored so I'm messing with ya!' She_ stated childishly. _'But you can't deny that you're using stalker-ish methods right now.'_

Before I could retort, out of nowhere, a figure cloaked in darkness tackled me and pinned me to the wall with one arm.

"Who?!" I asked, struggling against the figure's firm grip.

"Stay still…" The figure's feminine voice reached my ears. "It won't hurt… MUCH." She said as pulled out a syringe filled with ominous black liquid, using her free hand she stabbed it into my arm. I tried to struggle but I found my body to be unable to move. Hence, from the corner of my eye, I helplessly watched the syringe's contents get injected into my bloodstream.

When the syringe was empty, the figure threw it away and flashed me a malicious smile. "You're days are numbered…" and with a familiar evil tone, she said, "boy." And like magic, she disappeared in a plume of smoke, her melodramatic laughter reverberating through the quiet and dark alley.

My body tiredly rested on the wall behind me as I thought, "What just ha-!"

*BA-BUMP*

My heart pounded from within my chest, loudly. I also felt the cold sweat running down my back as well as a headache.

Aaahhhh… it feels like my head is splitting in half.

As I suffered, a dark voice in my head said, '**It's been a long time…'**

My eyes widened in realization while I mentally snapped back, despite the pain. 'Fuck… off…'

'**Aw, is that how you treat someone you haven't talked to for a long time… I'm so hurt.' He** mocked. **'But it doesn't matter. I'll get what I want in the end.'**

'What?'

'**Now, now, I don't want to spoil anything I had planned, but…' He** said mockingly before **his** tone becomes laced with malice. **'I'll just say that you won't be able to protect them… not without letting me gain control…'**

'Shut… up!' I snapped. 'I… will not… let you… have your way…'I managed to retort despite my extreme headache.

'**Hahahahaha…' he **laughed amused. **'We'll see about that… but know this…'**

'**I always win.'** And the very second that he said that, the pain coming from my head disappeared almost instantly.

'_Eiji-kun! What happened?!' Her_ worried voiced rang from my head. _'Your mindscape suddenly shook.'_

As much as I wanted to tell her, I can't let her know of **him.**

'I don't know…' I lied. 'Maybe it has something to do with the strange injection that woman had. What is that anyway? Poison?'

'_It's possible.' She_ said in a thoughtful tone. _'What she injected into your blood stream was, indeed poison, but it doesn't deteriorate your body functions as of yet I suspect it mainly targeted your mentality.'_

'So it attacks my mind?' I thought back, grimly. 'I don't seem to be forgetting anything so it doesn't attack my memories. So what does it exactly attack?'

'_I'm not quite sure but most probably it is designed to attack the inner depths of your mind.' She_ hypothesized. _'Most noticeably, it seems to target our connection.'_

…That explains **his** reawakening.

'Then it failed.' I assured _her._ 'I can still talk to you loud and clear, so it failed right?'

'_It appears so.' She _sighed in relief before I heard _her_ hold her breath. _'Eiji-kun, look ahead.'_

'Look ahead?' I did as I was told and lo and behold, I saw a black spherical surveillance drone hovering past me, heading to the general direction of the goddess duo.

While it did garner some attention from the passers-by, they merely shrugged and went on their way, probably thinking that the drone is doing a trial run for the Tech Expo.

I, however, thought otherwise.

'An Avenir spy-bot?!' I thought in urgency while I consider my options.

I can't destroy it or else I'll attract unwanted attention from the civilians.

So I decided to follow it while maintaining a hearing distance. I watched as the drone hovered towards Neptune and Noire when it suddenly stopped. I heard the zooming sounds of a camera coming from the robot, confirming my suspicions.

All of a sudden, a monotonous voice was heard from the machine.

**Target Confirmed. Initiating Self-destruct mode.**

At that exact moment, panic filled the streets. Screams of fear and terror can be heard as thundering footsteps followed. I was trying to fight my way through the tsunami of people who are trying to stay away from the machine-turned-bomb, which is accelerating towards Neptune and Noire, who assumed their battle stances.

'Shit! This is all my fault!' I thought as I pushed my way through the crowd, dread and helplessness filled me as the drone moved in towards the two goddesses.

'I brought this upon them.' I thought as I finally got passed the crowd. Meanwhile, the bot was slowly turning red, signifying that it will take only a few more seconds before it explodes.

'…**you won't be able to protect them…' **My eyes widened as I remembered **his** words. I felt **his** influence flow through me. **His** desire to control my body.

And for a brief second, **he **managed to do just that. I saw **him** raise my right hand and aimed at the drone, a small black ball of energy formed was shot. I watched as the black ball hit the red drone, swallowing it containing the explosion, and once the deed is done it vanished.

It was at that moment that I felt my control over my body return and I was out of breath.

"Ei-kun?!" Neptune shouted upon noticing me.

I looked up and tiredly smiled. "Are you alright Nep, Noire?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Noire answered while worriedly looking at me. "More importantly, are you okay?"

I once again gave her a smile, albeit a tired one. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

At that she looked at me suspiciously.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Ei-kun?" Neptune suddenly asked.

'Got to make an excuse, fast.' "Um… after you guys left, I felt like getting some air, then that drone passed me." I started to explain. "I thought it was suspicious so I followed it and here we are."

"Hmmm…" Neptune looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze, making me sweat bullets. "Okay."

I sighed in relief when she said that.

"But do you know what happened to it?" Neptune asked. "It suddenly got hit by this black thing then poof, it's gone."

…At least she didn't see who did it.

"No, no, I didn't." I lied, shrugging.

"Anyway, we should head back to the hotel." I said with a hint of urgency. "I fear that Avenir is behind that self-destructing bot."

"You think so as well, huh?" Noire said, which I responded to with a nod.

"Eh?! But we haven't finished pudding time yet." Neptune whined.

Seriously, your life is danger and all you think of is pudding…then again, this is Neptune we're talking about.

"Your life is in danger and all you think of is pudding?" Noire said while looking at Neptune with a half-lidded gaze. "Unbelievable."

And just like that an argument regarding the topic was started.

'_Hehehe… they're starting to act like bickering sisters…' She_ commented, making me smile.

'Yeah… guess you're right.' I thought back as I watched the two argue.

'But…' I thought, grimly looking at my right hand.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

"That happened, huh?" IF said with a calm frown on her face, as I debriefed her and Compa of what happened earlier. Regarding the two goddesses, they are currently tucked into their respective beds, it seemed like the argument tired them out earlier.

"Yeah, and I think Avenir is behind it." I replied, briefly nodding.

"Then you won't be happy about this." IF said as she showed me a green phone. Flipping it open, she showed me a text message. And the sender was… Avenir?!

**I have a quest for you. Meet me at the abandoned Avenir Factory No.3 –Ganache.**

I growled as I read out the bastard's name.

"So what do we do?" Compa asked.

"As much as I wanted to do something, there's nothing we can do." IF sighed. "We can't just blame Avenir without proof; it will only bring us more trouble."

True that. And it doesn't make me happy in the slightest.

"So we're going to take the quest and gain that proof, right?" I said, making IF nod. "Then we best sleep early, we need all the strength we need tomorrow."

"Mhm…" Compa nodded as she walked into her bed. "Goodnight, Eiji-kun, Ai-chan." She yawned before plopping to her bed.

"Yeah goodnight…" I mumbled as I occupied half of my and IF's bed. Said girl is at the far side of the bed, risking falling to the floor in her sleep. And I'm not a heartless person to let that happen.

"IF, you can take most of the bed, you know?" I whispered, as to not wake up the sleeping ones.

"Eh? But I don't want to mind your personal space…" She mumbled, causing me to sigh. At her being over-considerate and at what I'm about to do.

"You asked for this…" I lowly mumbled before hooking my right arm into IF's waist and pulling her towards me, her head relaxing on my chest.

"He-?! Eiji?!" She sharply whispered, her face flushed red.

"I don't want you to fall over in your sleep." I softly whispered, while IF's face turned into an interesting shade of red.

Feeling the events of today take a toll on my body, I let sleep take over. But before I closed my eyes, I whispered to the girl on my chest. "Goodnight… IF…"

And like that, I'm out like a light.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

'Where… am I?' I thought as I scanned my surroundings, which consisted of mountains of rubble and great fires.

"Ei…kun…" I heard Neptune's soft and ragged whisper. "…why?"

I looked at the direction of the voice and my eyes widened as a result. For lying there, on a pool of her own blood, is a dying Neptune. But what unnerved me were her eyes. Her eyes that were once filled with never-ending joy and energy now contained pain, grief and betrayal.

I looked at my sides, and I was surrounded by the bloodied bodies of Compa, IF, and Noire, making me freeze. But what shocked me the most was when I looked at my hands. My hands are bathed in blood, their blood.

I felt my breathing stop, my heart froze, and denial filled my head. 'No…no…no…no…'

"…we… trusted… you…" A voice reminiscent of Noire raggedly whispered.

"Eiji…kun…" A voice belonging to Compa whispered.

"…you… traitor…" IF's voice growled out.

'No… no… no…' I thought in denial. There's no way that I could have done this, there's no wa-?!

'**Now, now, don't you deny the fact that you just killed your friends…' **I heard **his **reverberate through my mind. **'Kukuku… and if I may add, you enjoyed every single second of it.'**

My thought of denial turned into words. "No… no… no…"

"…Ei-kun/ Eiji/-kun…"

"NO!"

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

The moment I shouted, my eyes snapped open. I was panting and sweating, like I just ran a marathon. My heart is beating at an erratic pace and my body felt heavy.

'It's… a dream…' I thought as I relaxed into my pillow. 'But… it felt… so real…' I clenched my hands in thought…

It was then that I noticed that I was holding IF quite close… must have happened when we were asleep.

Despite myself, I can't help but admire IF's cute snoring face, which she commonly hid beneath her calm expression.

But then... I remembered the dream. It just felt so real that I don't think I can face them right now.

So I grabbed my phone, gently detached myself from IF, and exited the room to think about stuff.

It didn't take me a few minutes to reach the exit of the hotel. The streets are deserted and smog filled the air. But I never would have expected to see someone approach me. It was the asshole from Avenir, Ganache. And not only that, he's also holding a hand gun.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so early, Eiji-san..." He cordially greeted as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

"I should be the one to say that, Ganache..." I growled as I glared at him. "Considering that this would be your second attempt to assassinate Noire."

"Oh... so you know of Black Heart." He said amused. He then aimed at my head with the gun in his hand. "Then you must have figured out... our true intentions."

Despite the barrel of the gun being pointed at me, I remained calm and simply intensified my glare. "I don't exactly know what your true intentions are, but I just know that I won't be good."

"Hahahahaha..." Ganache laughed. "It's too bad that you're allied to the goddesses... Avenir could use a man of your potential."

"Even if I'm not allied to any goddess, I still won't join you..." I calmly glared.

"You do know that I have the power to kill you as we speak, right?" Ganache calmly replied, pressing the barrel into my forehead.

"I would like to see you try." I defiantly dared.

We started to stare at each other in defiance. My amethyst orbs met his brown spheres, both unflinching.

All of a sudden, he let out a chuckle. "It's really a shame..." Ganache said in a disappointed tone, as he removed the gun from my temple. "I'll let you live for now... but I would advise you to stay vigilant..." He said as he faced away from me started to walk through the deserted street. "Because Avenir would make their move... and you would be powerless to stop it." After saying those words, he vanished into the smog, leaving me to contemplate on his words.

'So he'd target us when we went to the dungeon later...'

As to not waste any more time, I decided to head back to the hotel room and rest, knowing that I would need all of my strength for the events to come.

Thinking that everyone is asleep, I entered the room without knocking... which turned out to be a huge mistake… because I had interrupted Noire who is in the middle of changing. In fact, she only had a towel that is covering her... important parts. The both of us stared at each other in shock, both seemingly unable to process what is currently happening.

Seeing that her eyes are starting to gloss, I softly apologized and left the room.

'Seriously, why do I always find myself in situations like this?'

I heard Noire softly say, "You can come in now." So I entered, walked back to my and IF's bed and sat on the edge. Thankfully, none of them are awake.

Who knows how much wrath they can unleash... on me.

I then looked back at Noire, and with red cheeks, I bowed and said. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"N-No, it's an a-accident, so i-it's fine..." Noire, whose cheeks are also red, stuttered.

An awkward atmosphere was upon us when Noire suddenly asked a question.

"So why are you up so early?" Noire asked while sitting on her bed.

"...Can't sleep." I excused.

"Hm..." Noire hummed, giving me a skeptical look. "Does it have anything to do with that drone last night?"

I merely remained silent, which Noire took as an approval. Not like she's wrong anyway.

"You don't have to worry, Eiji..." Noire tried to assure. "We goddesses don't fall easily. So you don't have to trouble yourself with our safety." She said, determination burning from within her eyes.

"Even if you told me not to, I'll still do it." I sighed.

"Why would you go so far for people you just met?" Noire curiously asked.

"...Because in that short period of time, you have become precious to me." I blurted out, causing Noire's face to redden spectacularly.

Realizing what I just said, I added. "And there's also Nep, Compa and IF."

"Aw... we're happy to hear that Ei-kun..." Neptune said from her bed. "Ain't that right, girls?"

...Eh?

"So we're precious to you, Eiji-kun..." Compa dreamily sighed, her cheeks stained red.

"Why do you always say embarrassing stuff like that?" I heard IF mumble from behind me.

"Um... when did you wake up?" I asked, a drop of sweat rolling down my neck.

"Around the 'Because you are precious to me' part." Neptune grinned. She suddenly teleported to my side and started to drawing circles on my chest. "You're raising a lot of affection points from me, Ei-kun..."

I sighed, knowing what's about to come.

"Eiji-kun is also raising my love points, Nep-Nep…" Compa said through her puffed out cheeks. Having said that, she quickly grabbed my right arm and tugged it. In response, Neptune grabbed my other arm and gave it a tug.

Resulting in another tug-of-war… with me acting as the rope. It also didn't help that their arguing as they pulled me.

Luckily, Noire and IF intervened by detaching Compa and Neptune from me. "Hey, don't you see that he's really uncomfortable right now?" They both said simultaneously.

Compa and Neptune are chuckling sheepishly while Noire and IF lectured them. I, well, sighed.

But unknown to any of them, I smiled.

Despite being chaotic, these days… these moments… these people… are what I want to protect.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After calming down, the girls moved on unto prepping ourselves for the Avenir job request. And for the record, I did tell them what Ganache told me earlier in the day. That the dungeon we're about to face today is possibly a trap. But they still stubbornly wanted to try it out.

In fact, the conversation went like this:

"_So despite knowing that they have plotted to assassinate you not once, but twice, you still want to take this job?" I incredulously asked._

"_Yes…" Noire gave me a determined nod. "I can't run away now… not when my people and land are on the line…"_

"_And I'm helping Noire!" Neptune declared. "As a fellow goddess and Noire's friend!"_

"_Don't leave Ai-chan and me out of this, Nep-Nep…" Compa said. "After all, I'm also Noire-san's friend."_

"_You heard them, Eiji." IF smirked. "Besides, we can take care of ourselves just fine."_

_In response to being out voted, I only sighed and gave in._

"Hey Ei-kun, what are you spacing out for?" Neptune asked as she waved a hand in front of me. "Are you, like, sick or something?"

At that statement, I saw a certain nurse-in-training eyes gleam. And I chill ran down my spine at the exact same moment.

"Nah, I'm just thinking about something." I hastily replied. "So what did I miss?"

"Oh just Chian handing this to good ol' me." Neptune as she now held a sword with an orange blade, and tiny gears near the hilt. "Behold! The Armas Test Model 1.01!"

Hm… that's the Armas Test Model, huh?

"Okay, we'll be working for Avenir again. You ready?" IF suddenly asked, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Yes. All ready." Noire nodded, her red framed glasses adorned her face. "How about you, Neptune?"

"I'm all-righty, righty!" Neptune energetically replied. "How 'bout you, Compa?"

"All set, Nep-Nep!" Compa happily answered. They then glanced at each other before simultaneously turning to me with smiles on their faces. "Are you all set, Ei-kun/Eiji/-kun?"

I stared at them momentarily before a smile made its way into my face. "Yeah… let's do this."

And we walked out of our hotel room, determined to face a brand new obstacle.

**~~~~3rd POV~~~~**

After strolling for a few minutes, the party finally arrived at the meeting place. An abandoned Avenir factory. Rust can be seen on the surface of various metals and vegetation is slowly taking over the facility. All in all, it looked like the typical run-down factory in horror movies.

"It's been a while, folks. I'd like to have work done again from you." Ganache calmly said.

Having been told to act normally in front of Ganache, Neptune energetically waved at him. "Hiya there! You must work a lot. Don't get burned out, you hear?"

"Do I look that busy? I have been taking my breaks quite liberally." Ganache lowly mumbled.

"I wish I could take breaks when I want, too." Compa commented.

"Well, most of our is handled by machines, so things are easy." Ganache explained. Coughing, he promptly said. "Now, getting back into business, let's get tight into the subject."

"As you can see, it has been years since this facility was in operation." Ganache said, gesturing to the factory.

"So what are we doing here?" IF asked.

Ganache then started to walk inside the factory, resulting in the group of teens to follow his lead. He continued to walk until they reached a T-intersection. To the left is the brighter side of the factory and to the right is the dim lighted side.

"There is a certain item we have not recovered since the closure." Ganache started to explain. "We want you to find it and bring it back to us."

"Is that it? Wow, it sounds even easier than before." Neptune commented.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ganache amusedly said. He then pointed to the various monsters that infested the inner workings of the factory. "Well on the contrary, as you can see, there are monsters now."

"So we need to clean the place up and retrieve the item…" Eiji spoke for the first time while levelling a glare at the brown haired man. "…if there's even such an item in the first place."

The girls glanced at him with worried looks but Ganache simply chuckled. "I wouldn't bluff about something so important."

Composing himself, he continued. "I want you to find the 'Lastelite' for me. Just a gram holds energy to power a game console for 10,000 years."

"I've… never heard of such an ore before." IF commented while signaling Eiji with her eyes.

"'Lastelite'… I've never heard of it, too." Noire commented while also subtly shooting Eiji a glance.

In response, Eiji subtly nodded back while discreetly reaching for his pendant.

"If it's that great, I would at least know about it…" IF said while shooting Ganache a suspicious look.

"Well, of course…" Ganache started to say. He then whiffed out a remote with a single red button. "…it never existed in the first place." With the press of a button, the party heard rumbling sounds from above.

"Wha?!" Neptune exclaimed in surprise while a giant piece of rubble missed her.

'He's planning to squash us to death?!' Eiji thought in rage.

The intersection is slowly collapsing while they quickly ran to the left passage until Compa suddenly tripped.

"Compa!" Neptune, Noire and IF yelled as another giant slab of stone slowly descended upon Compa, who had closed her eyes as to accept her inevitable doom.

'Not on my watch!' Eiji thought as he dashed towards Compa's fallen body. Upon reaching her, he only had a few seconds time frame left to act. So he quickly grabbed her, ignoring her small surprised shriek, and tossed her out of the rubble's path.

*CRASH*

With a thundering crash, the giant slab of stone slammed into the ground. Leaving behind Neptune, Noire, IF and Compa who are staring at the rubble in shock and despair.

And as one, they cried out. "EI-KUN/EIJI/-KUN!"

**~~~~Chapter End~~~~**

**Phew, and that's a wrap. I forgot to mention in my previous chapter that I will be switching between 1st POV and 3rd POV because I feel like some scenes are best described in such format.  
><strong>

**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad?**

**Leave a review and let me know. All your comments and reactions are much appreciated.**

**But to be completely honest, I had this nagging feeling from within me that screamed "Something is missing!"... Well, it's that or the stress from the college paper works are affecting me. Gawd, I thought it would never end.**

**Anyway, I'll leave that to you readers to decide.**

**Oh, and some good news. Re;Birth 2 is out in the US (Woooh!). And sadly, that's going to result in less time writing for this story.**

**Don't worry, it won't take too long. I just want to immerse myself in the Re;Birth 2's plot fully. I hope you understand.**

**Once again, to all of you who have read/followed/faved this story, thank you very much. I really appreciate it.**

**That's all from me for now and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
